Diabólicas Inspiraciones
by Black.Cat1995
Summary: Ciel y Sebastián hicieron un nuevo contrato con una escritora desesperada pero ahora una serie de sentimientos nuevos comienzan a llenar la mente y corazón del mayordomo ¿Qué hará Ciel al respecto? SebasxOcc
1. Chapter 1

******Hola a todas y todos, espero que estes chevere, en fin, les traigo una nueva historia, aunque tengo que decir que la hago por diversion, no se si continuarla o no, todo depende de ustedes ¿ok? como sea, esta es un SebasxOcc aunque claro Ciel tambien estara en la historia, espero que les guste :-D bueno ahora al fic.**

**.-.-.-.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 1: La Vida de Una Escritora Frustrada.**

Creo que para que todos los que estén leyendo mi historia entiendan el por que de lo que hice, es mejor llevarlos al principios de los hechos, bueno primero que nada me presentare, me llamo Katherine Jones, tengo veintiún años, soltera (mi pareja me dejo por la que decía ser mi mejor amiga), tengo tres hermanastros, me gustan los animales, dibujar y escribir, tanto así que después que termine la universidad de medicina, decidí hacer realidad mi sueño y convertirme en escritora.

Lo malo fue que nunca pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, existiera la remota idea que a las personas no les gustara mi trabajo, me pase aproximadamente tres meses intentando buscar una editorial que le gustara, pero eso nunca paso.

Me decían que mis historias eran muy aburridas o que eran demasiado predecibles, siempre he sido una persona muy insegura de mí misma así que comencé a creer que mis historias en verdad eran un asco y que yo no tenía el talento para esa clase de cosas. Las únicas personas que decían lo contrario eran mi madre, mi padrastro y mis amigos, ellos eran los únicos seres en este mundo que les gustaban mis historias.

A veces no sabia si lo decían de verdad o porque intentaban hacerme sentir mejor, como sea, dejemos de hablar sobre mis problemas ya que creo que deben estar cansados de oírlos o en este caso, leerlos; y vamos a hablar de lo que es en verdad importante y es que en uno de mis tantos momentos de desesperación y depresión invoque por accidente a dos demonios.

¡Se que puede parecer lo más loco y blasfemo del mundo! Pero en verdad paso. Todo comenzó un viernes al llegar de mi trabajo como psicóloga (como no veía resultados como escritora, empecé a trabajar en mi profesión) eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche, entre a mi departamento cansada (escuchar los problemas a las demás personas era algo agotador) salude a mi gato negro llamado Pelusa, era el único ser con el que compartía el apartamento, anteriormente lo compartía con mi pareja pero esa es una vieja historia.

Como les iba diciendo, llegue a mi hogar, salude a mi mascota, entre a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y me dispuse a bañar. Luego de eso fui a la cocina y saque del refrigerador una pizza que había quedado del otro día, la metí en el microondas y pocos minutos después ya estaba degustando la deliciosa pizza.

Al terminar, entre en el pequeño estudio y encendí mi laptop para luego proceder a pensar en la historia que iba a escribir, me prometí a mi misma que si la nueva historia no era bien recibida por las editoriales yo dejaría eso para siempre. Me quede viendo el fondo de pantalla del aparato, esperando a que me llegara la inspiración. Pensé y pensé, no se cuanto tiempo dure así hasta que recosté mi cabeza en el escritorio estresada.

-¡daría lo que fuera para que mi sueño se hiciera realidad!- exclame a la nada. Ya estaba cansada que todas las cosas que me proponía salieran mal, por eso dije lo que dije sabiendo que nadie escucharía exacto mi gato, bueno… eso creía yo.

El ambiente se volvió frio de repente tanto así que hubo un momento en el cual podía ver mi propio aliento, se sentía como estar en un congelador o algo parecido. Salí del estudio y camine al pasillo, _tal vez el aire acondicionado estaba encendido _pensé pero no fue así puesto que cuando llegue a donde estaba la maquina pude fijarme que estaba apagada, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Las luces titilaron en todo el apartamento, nunca fui alguien que creyera en los fantasmas o cosas de otro mundo pero en esos momentos me aterre, me metí rápidamente en el estudio para luego cerrarlo con llave. El frío se intensificaba y yo estaba mucho más asustada, pero lo siguiente me asusto mucho más y fue que vi como caía una pluma negra en frente de mí.

Que yo sepa no se encontraba ninguna ave dentro del lugar. Otra pluma cayo y otra; y otra más, hasta que dentro de la habitación se produjera una lluvia infinita de plumas negras, me senté en una esquina del cuarto, abrace mis piernas y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me decía una y otra vez en mi cabeza que eso no era real, que todo era un sueño.

El terror a lo desconocido invadía cada parte de mi ser –es solo una pesadilla- susurre entre sollozos – ¡no es real, no es real!- presione más fuerte mis piernas contra mi pecho. Recuerdo que respire profundo y aun con algo de temor abrí mis ojos y lo que vi me dejo impactada.

Me encontraba sobre una cama de plumas blancas, mire hacia arriba y me percate que aun las plumas negras seguían descendiendo. Mire a todas las direcciones y no vi a otra persona, pensé que estaba sola en ese extraño lugar hasta que escuche unas risas burlonas que provenían desde arriba del lugar, volví a ver hacia arriba y me encontré con cuatro ojos rojos que me miraban divertidos.

-mire joven amo- dijo una de las voces –parece ser que alguien nos ha invocado- ¿invocado? No entendía nada de lo que decía.

-si, es verdad- dijo otra voz –hace tiempo que no teníamos trabajo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte temerosa -¿Qué quieren de mi?

Escuche risas de parte de los dos seres que me miraban divertidos.

-aunque no quieras aceptarlo tú has invocado a dos demonios- ¿Qué yo había hecho que? Yo nunca me considere una persona religiosa, desde que hice la ceremonia de la primera comunión más nunca volví a ir a una iglesia a escuchar la misa (excepto en semana santa y navidad y eso porque mi madre me obligaba). Tal vez piensen que soy atea pero no es así, creo en la existencia de Dios, es solo que no voy a ir a una iglesia para escuchar hablar a falsos moralistas.

En fin, estaba en una situación fuera de lo normal, según una de esas voces, yo había invocado a dos demonios. Siempre había leído que estos seres hacían contratos con humanos que querían conseguir algo. Nunca lo creí en verdad, siempre pensé que eran historias ficticias, sin alguna base que constatara su existencia.

-entonces dime- continuo la otra voz -¿Cuál es tú deseo?

-¿mi deseo?- pregunte en susurro.

-si, tu deseo- comento la otra voz -¿Qué es lo que más quieres?

-yo quiero lograr ser una escritora famosa- dije para mi misma agachando mi cabeza, ese en verdad era mi sueño, pero como ocurrían las cosas pensé que nunca lo lograría.

-¡oh!- exclamo una de las voces –entonces es eso, nosotros te podemos ayudar para que logres tú sueño.

Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude ¿y si por fin podía lograr lo que quería?

-me gustaría- susurre viendo las plumas negras caer –me gustaría que mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

-entiendo, aunque ¿estas consiente que estas abandonando la luz por la oscuridad?

-me da igual- estaba tan desesperada por conseguir lo que quería que no pensé en esos momentos –quiero lograr mi meta por eso acepto el contrato- no sabia en esos momentos que me arrepentiría de mi decisión… o tal vez no.

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que las plumas que estaban en el piso empezaron a elevarse transformándose nuevamente en negras, a lo lejos pude divisar a dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, tenia los ojos con un brillo diabólico y con unas sonrisas que permitían ver sus largos colmillos blancos. Luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

.-.-.-.

Los rayos de luz traspasaban mis pupilas cerradas, abrí mis ojos y descubrí que era de día y que estaba acostada en mi cama con Pelusa a mi lado. Con que había sido un sueño, me estire los músculos y mire al reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Me pare de la cama y me dirigí al baño donde me cepille los dientes. Ese día me tocaba clases a en la tarde para el posgrado que estaba realizando.

Al abrí la puerta del cuarto pude notar un delicioso olor en la cocina, a veces mi madre me sorprendía haciéndome visitas así que supuse que era ella, camine hacia la cocina y no me encontré con las persona que creía que me encontraría.

En su lugar se encontraba un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de tez pálida, cabellos negros hasta la barbilla, alto y de ojos rojizos; también otra cosa que note es que estaba vestido de negro. Quede estática en ese lugar, había un hombre que no conocía en mi apartamento ¿Cómo había entrado? La puerta ni las ventanas se encontraban abiertas ni nada por el estilo.

El hombre me miro y sonrió amablemente mientras que hacia huevos revueltos en la sartén.

-veo que ya se despertó- dijo cortésmente -¿durmió bien?

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunte sorprendida –voy a llamar a la policía.

El hombre río como si eso le pareciera divertido –no es necesario que haga eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije levantando un poco la voz.

-bueno creo que seria lo más normal estar aquí puesto que usted nos invoco- sus palabras lograron un escalofrió en mi nuca. Camino hacia mi dirección ¿no era un sueño lo que había pasado?

-Sebastián voy a tomar un baño- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, instintivamente voltee y pude ver a un niño de unos doce años, que caminaba en dirección al baño. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¡espera!- le dije al pequeño niño, este se detuvo y me miro, sus ojos eran de un azul muy hermoso, también note que sus cabellos eran de un azul oscuro que no se veía a diario.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?- exclame exasperada.

-pues tú nos invocaste- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio para luego entrar en el baño.

¡Rayos, rayos y más rayos! ¿Qué hice? Esto no estaba bien.

-¿quiere comer algo?- me dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunte- ¿Qué paso anoche?

-primero que nada, soy un demonio- me aterrorice por la respuesta –usted ayer nos invoco para lograr su sueño- concluyo.

-ya veo- no sabia si correr o llorar, una pequeña risa nerviosa se escapo de mis labios, mis piernas templaban y supongo que luego perdí el conocimiento puesto que no recuerdo más nada.

.-.-.-.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que pasara esto?- escuche a lo lejos.

-solo le dije la verdad joven amo- escuche decir otra voz –no sabia que iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

Abrí mis ojos débilmente, los dos personajes de hace un momento se encontraban de cada lado del sofá en el cual me hallaba acostada.

-parece ser que ya se despertó- comento el más joven al hombre que me miraba divertido mientras el pequeño tenia una cara de fastidio en su rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- me incorpore en el sofá, ya estaba más calmada… si claro.

-no puede ser- el pequeño suspiro -¿aun sigues con eso? Somos demonios que fuimos invocados por ti.

-no puede ser- me tape mi cara con las manos ¿Katherine que hiciste?

-yo soy el Conde Phantomhave, Ciel Phantomhave y él- apunto el niño al hombre –se llama Sebastián Michaelis, mi mayordomo.

-es un placer conocerla- dijo con una reverencia el hombre vestido de negro.

-ok esto es la cosa más extraña que me ha pasado- dije parándome –es lógico que es una broma de mal gusto- ni yo misma me lo creía.

-no lo es- dijo el hombre llamado Sebastián.

-si claro- se podía notar el sarcasmo en mi voz –entonces demuéstrame que eres un demonio.

-¿joven amo?- miro al pequeño que movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, se miraron de forma cómplice algunos segundos para que luego el hombre se dirigiera a mi con una sonrisa –bueno, si mi joven amo lo desea entonces lo hare – se acerco a mi y se quito el guante negro que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

Sus manos eran tan pálidas como el resto de su cuerpo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que sus inusuales uñas negras y la marca extraña que tenía en ella. Era una especie de pentagrama con letras en otro idioma. Si eso me había dejado sorprendida lo siguiente me dejo aun más, de repente la marca comenzó a brillar y los ojos de mis dos acompañantes cambiaron sus colores por un brillo diabólico, el mismo de anoche.

Mi pecho me dolió, lo mire y me encontré con la misma marca que tenía en su mano el hombre.

-¿ahora si nos crees?- dijo el niño con una sonrisa de medio lado, en su ojo derecho se formo la misma marca que Sebastián y yo teníamos.

-no puede ser- susurre pasmada.

¡Esto sin duda era algo fuera de lo normal!

**Primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Debería continuarlo o no? creo que fue en un momento de locura que me inspire para escribir esta historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios puesto que me gusta escuchar las opiniones de cada uno de los lectores. PD: creo que ver tantas películas románticas y de chicas modernas en problemas como tambien ser una estudiante de segundaria hace que uno se inspire para escribir esta clase de historias. Bueno sin más que decir me despido. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a Todos, espero que esten bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hicieron que continuara la historia, voy a aclarar una cosa que me dijo alguien en los comentarios. aunque afuera del fic aparesca Sebastian&Ciel, lo coloque porque los protagonistas de esta loca historia son ellos no era para decir que ellos iban a ser la pareja. Bueno sin más que decir gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios.  
**

**Sin más que decir vamos al fic.**

**PD: Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
**

.-.-.-.

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 2: El Gato Asustado.**

Hola de nuevo amigos, les agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia tan loca sobre mí. Se que se preguntaran ¿Qué ocurrió con los demonios que invoque? Bueno es muy sencilla la respuesta, hice lo que cualquiera persona en su sano juicio hiciera… los deje vivir conmigo en mi apartamento, ok tal vez no sea lo más normal del mundo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En primer lugar yo fui la que los invoque, así que no tenía más que hacer… al fin y al cabo de todos modos no se iban a ir del lugar aunque yo hubiera querida.

Ya había trascurrido un mes desde que los invoque a los dos y en este transcurso de tiempo logre conocer mejor de lo que se trataba el contrato y a la personalidad de cada uno de los demonios.

Comencemos por Ciel, según él, el es el demonio que en verdad invoque, esto quiere decir que Sebastián solo era su sirviente, en pocas palabras era una especie de dúo o algo por el estilo, no se podía pedir separados, si se invoca a Ciel también se invoca a Sebastián y viceversa. Era como la cajita feliz que venden en McDonald's, al comprar la cajita también te dan el juguete incluido y no pueden venderse separados porque entonces ya no tuviera chiste.

Como sea, el punto es que invoque al niño y por invocarlo a él, también invoque a su mayordomo. Ciel es la clase de individuo que le dejaba el trabajo a los demás y es que su mayordomo era el que se encargaba te todas sus tareas mientras que el niño se la pasaba todo el día viendo tv, en la computadora haciendo no se que o a veces salía a no se donde.

Eso ya me estaba irritando, le dejaba todito el trabajo a su sirviente, tal vez en el pasado yo era algo parecida a él, en el sentido que en mi hogar yo no ayudaba en nada, no lavaba los platos, ni cocinaba, ni planchaba, ni tampoco… bueno ustedes me entienden. La que hacia todo eso era mi madre, fue después cuando me fui a vivir sola que aprendí a hacer todas las cosas que no hacia en mi hogar.

En ese sentido él me recordaba un poco a mí pero la gran diferencia es que yo no era una malcriada (solo a veces) y grosera con las personas que me rodeaban, en cambio él si. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que él era un fraude de demonio debido a que ni siquiera estaba cumpliendo con su parte del contrato, el que lo hacia era su mayordomo.

Ahora vamos con Sebastián, creo que de los dos, él es el único que en verdad me caía bien, era amable, carismático, educado y me ayudaba siempre aunque en ocasiones le decía que se tomara un descanso (se lo merecía, a parte de tenia que servir a Ciel también tenia que servirme a mí) aunque él casi siempre se negaba.

Hasta yo comencé a tener sentimientos inapropiados hacia su persona, y bueno su comportamiento no ayudaba mucho, a veces le gustada jugar al seductor conmigo, pero yo siempre lo ignoraba o fingía que no estaba pasando nada (aunque en verdad que era difícil), tal vez pensaran que soy una estúpida por no dejarme llevar pero en estos momentos no quería nada con nadie ¿ok? Si, tal vez él sea endemoniadamente sensual, que sabia muy bien como comportarse con una dama, tal vez fuera el hombre perfecto por todas las cosas que sabia hacer, pero en estos momentos no quiero nadie a mi lado (si claro).

.-.-.-.

-¿en donde dejo las bolsas?- me pregunto Sebastián al mismo tiempo que entraba al departamento con bolsas en la mano, me recuerdo que era jueves por la noche y habíamos hecho las compras.

-llévalas a la cocina por favor- él hizo caso y las llevo a donde le había dicho mientras que yo me encargaba de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Me pareció raro no ver a Pelusa en ningún lado, normalmente él siempre venia a darme la bienvenida pero no se encontraba. Pero en esos momentos no le preste mucha atención y camine a la cocina para ayudar a Sebastián pero al llegar me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

Cada una de las cosas que compre, se encontraban en su lugar, todo estaba impecablemente ordenado. Yo sabía muy bien sobre la eficiencia de mi ayudante pero aun así me seguía sorprendiendo.

-genial- susurre aun asombrada, mi acompañante solo me miro con una de sus tantas sonrisas encantadoras –muy bien trabajo- fue lo único que pude decir.

-como mayordomo del Conde Phantomhave ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera hacer eso?

Sonreí satisfecha, por lo menos él si ayudaba… no como otros.

-es mejor que empiece a preparar la cena- comento –me imagino que tiene hambre- abrió el refrigerador.

-no importa- le dije –puedo prepararme mi propia comida- la verdad, eso de aprovecharme de las personas que me caen bien no era lo mío y así me sentía yo, creo que dejar que otra persona haga todo por ti, aunque diga que no le importaba para mi eso es aprovecharse de se individuo.

-no se preocupe- saco del refrigerador una bandeja con pechugas de pollo previamente limpiadas –yo me encargare de hacer la cena, a demás no se le olvide que el joven amo me ordeno que la ayudara en todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance- era cierto lo que decía, un tiempo atrás Ciel le ordeno que me sirviera y ayudara en todo, pero aun así no me parecía justo, esa no era la responsabilidad de Sebastián sino de él.

-en verdad insisto- tome la bandeja –déjame hacerlo.

-Señorita Katherine…

Fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente del estudio, los dos nos asomamos por el pasillo y pudimos ver como una pequeña bola de pelos corría asustada hacia nuestra dirección, era Pelusa que corría como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡vuelve aquí, maldito gato!- exclamo Ciel furioso, el pobre de Pelusa se lanzo a mis brazos -¡te dije que volvieras!- sus ojos tenían el brillo diabólico que era natural en los seres de su especie.

-tranquilo Pelusa no te pasara nada- le dije a mi esponjoso amigo que temblaba del susto.

Ciel camino hacia nuestra dirección, se notaba lo molesto que estaba –suelta a ese animal- gruño molesto.

-no lo hare- dije firme –se muy bien que tus intenciones no son buenas.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo inocente –solo lo tomare y… ¡me desacere de esa cosa!- apunto al pobre gato.

-joven amo por favor contrólese- Sebastián lo intento calmar.

-¡no te metas!- ordeno el pequeño demonio a su sirviente para luego dirigirse a mí -¡voy a deshacerme de ese gato!

-no lo creo- le dije, la sangre me hervía pero intente controlarme.

-esta bien- dijo quitando de sus ojos ese color poco humano –tu te desaceras de él- ¡¿Cómo dijo? A parte que no hace nada viene a darme órdenes, no se lo iba a permitir.

Adiós calma, Hola rabieta.

-¿me estas dando ordenes?- vi como el pequeño demonio abría la boca para decir algo pero yo continúe –aparte de no hacer nada y de ordenas a otros que hagan tu trabajo ¿quieres darme ordenes en mi casa? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?

-soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhave- me miraba con odio.

-pues para mi eso no significa nada- desde hace tiempo me estaba controlando pero esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ciel estaba furioso, dio media vuelta y se metió en una de las habitaciones. Podría ser un demonio de muchos años pero aun se comportaba como un niño.

-vamos a ver si así aprende a comportarse mejor- pensé en voz alta, entre en la cocina y dirigí la mirada a Sebastián que me veía sorprendido -¿Por qué me miras así?

-es la primera vez que uno de los contratistas le habla así al joven amo- dijo.

-bueno alguien lo tenia que poner en su lugar- deje a Pelusa en el suelo, me lave las manos y luego saque una de las pechugas de la bandeja y la coloque en una tabla de madera, después tome un cuchillo y los corte en pequeños pedazos –nunca he tenido paciencia con los niños- intente tomar la bolsa de condimentos que estaban en la alacena pero me costo puesto que yo soy ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Alguien de poca estatura?... si esa es la respuesta.

Pero lo bueno es que tenía a Sebastián que amablemente, la tomo por mí y me la entrego.

-ya veo- se coloco junto a mi lado y pude sentir como su aliento pasaba por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído produciendo un escalofrió –pero tenga cuidado señorita Katherine- su voz sonó seductora, ya me había parecido raro que no lo hiciera él día de hoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije como si no me hubiera percatado del comportamiento del él ¡que difícil era eso!

-bueno el joven amo es alguien muy vengativo- era difícil aparentar que no ocurría nada con ese sonó tan sensual e intimo con el que me decía las cosas –así que tenga cuidado.

-pues no le tengo miedo- mezcle todos los ingredientes, en verdad si le tenia un poco de miedo.

Mi acompañante se separo de mí, tomo a Pelusa y se fue del lugar ¡por fin podía estar tranquila! Me dispuse a terminar mi cena y comerla. Eran las ocho y treinta de la noche, Sebastián se hallaba jugando con Pelusa, Ciel aun estaba en el cuarto molesto por lo que le dije. Tantos sentimientos en un solo día me ayudaron a que me inspirara así que entre al estudio, me senté y encendí la laptop.

-¡es hora de la acción!- exclame y tecla por tecla fui formando las palabras que se transformaron en oraciones y luego en párrafos. La inspiración volaba en mi cabeza, creo que era una historia muy diferente a las que había escrito anteriormente. Mezclaba el romance con la comedia y otros temas.

-…"y entonces él jugó al Don Juan con la joven mujer…"- estaba concentrada escribiendo pero unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de entrada me sacaron del mi concentración – ¿Quién podrá ser?- susurre, me levante y salí del estudio, le dije a Sebastián quien tenia la acción de abrir la puerta, que yo misma la iba a abrir.

Me arrepiento de haberla abierto.

-¡Katty-chan!- la chica de cabellera negra hasta los hombros y ojos asiáticos, me abrazo, ella era Oriana, mi amiga friki de la segundaria -¡te extrañe!- me abrazo más fuerte lo que me dificultaba respirar.

-hola Kat- me dijo el chico que estaba al lado de Oriana, su nombre era Daniel (mi otro amigo friki de la segundaria) él era flaco, moreno y tenia un pequeño afro - ¡no la abraces tan fuerte!- le dijo a Oriana y esta me soltó, ¡Gracias a Dios, volvía a sentir el aire en mis pulmones!

Me aleje un poco de ella y suspire fuerte.

-lo siento- me dijo con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

-no te preocupes- me masajee el cuello, que lindo, mis dos mejores amigos frikis estaban aquí, en mi apartamento, que tiene a dos demonio… ¡rayos!

-Daniel-se presento extendiéndole la mano a Sebastián.

- Sebastián- sonrió encantadoramente.

Oriana me jalo del lugar y me llevo a unos metros de donde se hallaban a los chicos.

-Katherine- me susurro en el oído –Sebastián esta buenísimo ¿es tu novio?

-¡claro que no!- exclame en un susurro e intente controlar el sonrojo de mi cara –él es solo...

-¡Katherine, tu novio es de lo mejor!- Daniel le daba unas palmadas a Sebastián mientas que retorcía de la risa.

¿Novio? ¡Sebastián te voy a matar!

-¿Qué no era tu novio?- me dijo Oriana con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos a la cocina?- propuso Sebastián – ¿no te parece cariño?- me sonrío encantadoramente ¡en verdad que me las pagaría!

-claro que si mi amor- le di una de mis mejores sonrisas al muy imbécil.

Como ellos ya habían venido anteriormente al departamento ya sabían donde se hallaba la cocina, jale a Sebastián y nos metimos al baño. Estaba molesta y necesitaba una explicación de parte de mi "novio".

-ok dime ¿de que se trata todo esto?-encendí la luz y note la sonrisa divertida que tenia mi nov… Sebastián.

-no se enoje- me dijo el muy idiota –creo que fue lo mejor que podía decir.

-¡¿lo mejor? ¿Tú crees que eso el lo mejor?

-tranquila por favor, esta historia es algo creíble - me tomo por mis hombros –si hubiera dicho que era un amigo o algo por el estilo, no se lo creerían ¿verdad?

-si bueno pero…

-entonces pensé en decir que yo soy su novio, es lo más creíble señorita- bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura para luego susurrarme seductoramente al oído –a demás yo se que a usted le gusta la idea.

Estaba roja como un tomate, no podía controlarlo. Mi acompañante tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-eso… no es verdad- susurre, Sebastián olía muy bien y se veía muy guapo así… ¡Katherine Jones vuelve a la realidad!

-¿en verdad?- acerco su rostro al mío –no me lo creo- ni yo tampoco Sebastián, ni yo tampoco.

-es la verdad- tome todo el valor y lo aleje –aléjate de mi- me solté de su agarre y salí del baño, Sebastián salió después de mí y logre escuchar un "¡Ah!" de parte de los invitados que se encontraban en el pasillo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Katherine tu comportamiento me perturba!- Daniel aun seguía sorprendido.

- Katty-chan ¿Quién hubiera pensado eso de ti? ¡Hentai!

-¡no es lo que parece!- exclame apenada.

Observe como Sebastián soltó una pequeña risilla burlona ¡me las pagaras algún día demonio del mal! aunque repetí mil veces que no era lo que parecía, ellos no lo creyeron. No tuve otra opción que entrar a la cocina apenada y sentarme.

-entonces dígame ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-bueno Katty-chan venimos porque en tres días va a ver una convención en la ciudad- explico Oriana -¿no lo sabias?

-¿Cómo lo va a saber si Sebastián la mantiene muy ocupada?- dijo divertido Daniel.

Intente ignorar el comentario de mi amigo y le respondí a Oriana –bueno había leído un poco en la prensa pero no mucho.

-¡va a ser genial!- exclamo mi amiga –se hará en el Centro Comercial Águila Azul y nosotros dos haremos cosplay.

-ya veo- me acomode en la silla –y ustedes me dicen todo eso ¿Por qué?

-¡pues para que vengas con nosotros bakka!- comento Daniel.

-¡los tres estaremos disfrazados y…

-¡esperen un momento!- moví las manos de un lado para otro –yo no voy a hacer cosplay.

-¿Por qué no mi amor?- ¡Sebastián cállate!

-si es verdad ¿Por qué?- Oriana hizo un puchero.

-porque ya estoy muy grande para esas cosas.

-¡Katherine traidora!- grito Daniel –siempre supe que no era uno de los nuestros- que melodramático.

-Daniel es solo que yo…

-no te preocupes Daniel, Katty va a ir con ustedes- ¿Por qué Sebastián no podía cerrar la boca? –La intentare convencer- me tomo mi mano y me la beso.

Oriana soltó un pequeño chillido logrando que el estúpido mayordomo sonriera de oreja a oreja – que kawai- se dirigió a mi y me apunto con su dedo índice -¡sabes que tienes que ir!

-está bien- estaba muy cansada para seguir con esto. Oriana me abrazo emocionada, lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un pequeño suspiro.

El muy idiota de Sebastián sonreía burlón ¡no se quien es peor, si él o Ciel! Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas. ¡Estúpidos demonios! Aunque más estúpida soy yo por haberlos invocado.

.-.-.-.

**Hola a otra vez ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Continúo o no continúo? Ahora lo más importante ¿Qué ocurrirá en esa convención? ¿Cuál será el cosplay de nuestra protagonista? ¿Sebastián y Ciel llevaran cosplay también? Bueno esperen entonces al próximo capitulo, nuevamente muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima o bueno nos leemos…como sea. Otra cosa, a los que no pude responder personalmente también les agradezco sus comentarios. Bueno ahora si me despido, hasta luego. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hola ¿como estan? espero que bien, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia q tuve en unos de mis tantos momentos de locura, espero que les guste.**

**Kuroshitsuji ni el resto de los personajes de anime q son nombrados en este capitulo me pertenecen.**

**los veo abajo chicos y gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos, tengo una idea para el final de esta historia.  
**

**Ahora si al fic.  
**

****.-.-.-.

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 3: El Ninja de Negro.**

Hola de nuevo, soy yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta loca y extraña historia. Como sabrán después que mis amigos llegaran a mi apartamento si avisarme, después que me encontraran en una situación tan comprometedora con el mayordomo de Ciel y después que me invitaran (obligaran) a ir a una convención de anime en la ciudad usando cosplay, yo en mi interior me pregunte ¿puede ser peor? y la respuesta fue… ¡Si!

Los días previos a la convención fue una completa tortura, en esos días cuando tenia algún tiempo libre en mi trabajo tenia que salir con Oriana para comprar las cosas del cosplay, que ni yo misma sabia como seria debido a que Oriana decía que seria una especie de sorpresa, pero aun así ella me pidió que la acompañara.

Otra cosa que también paso en esos tres largos días fue que Sebastián y yo tuvimos que seguir fingiendo que éramos novio a los ojos de mis amigos. Las únicas veces que dejábamos de fingir era obviamente cuando no estaban ellos, como en las noches y temprano en la mañana; y eso es porque Oriana y Daniel no se quedaban en mi apartamento (que bueno porque sino me volvería loca)

Ahora chicos y chicas se que se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Ciel? Bueno les cuento que el muy inmaduro uso la ley del hielo conmigo, no me dirigía la palabra y salía más de lo normal.

Me encontraba rodeada de amigos frikis que querían que hiciera el ridículo, un demonio que decía ser mi novio y otro que era el orgullo en carne y hueso.

Mi vida no podía estar peor ¿o si?

Creo que lo único positivo fue que gracias a todas esas cosas que ocurrían en mi vida en esos instantes logro que la inspiración fluyera más a menudo.

.-.-.-.

-bueno Sebas y Katty-chan nos vamos- dijo Oriana saliendo del apartamento entregándole las bolsas de las compras que hizo para el cosplay a mi "novio", ese día después de la facultad me reuní con ella para comprar lo que faltaba -¡los veo mañana!- dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro de una forma tan infantil -¡no se te olvide que tienes que ir con nosotros mañana!- me dijo apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-si, lo se- dije cansada, era Sábado por la noche lo que significaba que mañana seria el "gran" día, aunque eso me importaba poco puesto que estaba muy cansada.

-más te vale - Daniel comenzó a andar y Oriana lo siguió –como sea, que descansen- por fin se habían ido, Sebastián cerro la puerta y camino con las bolsas en la mano en dirección a una de las habitaciones.

-déjame ver lo que Oriana compro- dije curiosa intentando ver el contenido de las bolsas.

-lo lamento pero le señorita Oriana me dijo que usted no lo podía ver- era el colmo, faltaba un día para eso y aun no sabia de que iría disfrazada –pero no se preocupe, se vera muy bien en él.

¡¿Él sabia cual seria el cosplay y no me había dicho nada?... maldito traidor.

-pero no importa, déjame ver- insistí caminando a su lado, nunca fui una persona con mucha paciencia.

-lo lamento pero no- en sus labios se le formo una sonrisa –le aseguro que se vera hermosa en el- llego a la puerta de una de las habitaciones, la abrió y la tranco antes que yo pudiera seguirlo. Algún día de estos él me las pagaría.

Suspire resignada y camine hacia el estudio, Oriana y yo habíamos ido a un local a comer pizza hoy así que no tenia hambre. Al abrir la puerta del lugar me encontré con Ciel que se hallaba muy entretenido con mi laptop, tanto así que ni siquiera noto que había entrado o eso fue lo que pensé yo.

-¿ya se fueron?- me sorprendió que me hablara (recuerden que me dejo de hablar desde el incidente aquel)

-si- dije cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas –y ¿Qué haces?

-leyendo tu historia- dijo.

-ya veo…. ¡¿Qué?- no quería que la leyera hasta que lo terminara.

-no grites- dijo fastidiado apoyando su codo contra el escritorio.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?- dije estérica, nunca me ha gustado señalar mis historias antes de terminarlas.

-pues para ver como progresas con la historia- en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la pantalla –Sebastián esta haciendo un buen trabajo- susurro para él –esta historia se ve buena- me dijo –por lo menos no me aburre tanto como tus anteriores historias.

-gracias- susurre, a él le había gustado.

-y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-bueno, vine a utilizar la laptop- me miro por primera vez desde que estaba ahí.

-esta bien- dijo parándose del sillón… esto es muy extraño, Ciel me estaba hablando y se comportaba amablemente… aterrador –voy a hablar con Sebastián- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, mientas que yo me acomodaba en el sillón –mañana es la convención ¿verdad?

-si ¿iras?

-no me gusta los lugares con muchas personas pero iré- una sonrisa de diablillo se formo en sus labios –espero que no hagas el ridículo- salió del estudio y cerro la puerta.

Que miedo, esa sonrisa me asustaba hasta un punto.

En fin, sacudí mi cabeza, abrí la historia que estaba escribiendo. La historia permanecía aun si nombre, en verdad no sabia que nombre ponerle realmente. Todos los nombres que pensaba nunca los creí los adecuados, así que por ahora lleva el titulo de "Sin Titulo". Aun tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en un nombre.

Podría a ver estado muy cansada pero cuando se trata de escribir, el cansancio desaparece y más cuando estoy muy inspirada.

-¡a escribir!- exclame colocándome mis lentes (objetos que odiaba usar). Escribí y escribí casi toda la noche, y lo mejor de todo es que el cansancio había desaparecido lo que me permitía seguir escribiendo sin parar.

.-.-.-.

-Katherine- escuche muy a lo lejos –Katherine- sonaba como a la voz de Sebastián -¡Katherine!

Me desperté sobresaltada descubriendo que a mi lado se hallaba Sebastián quien me miraba divertido.

-hasta que por fin despiertas Katty-chan- dijo Oriana que me miraba divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

Me arregle rápidamente el cabello y me quite los lentes, parecía una lunática con todo ese cabello alborotado y todo lo demás.

-Oriana ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues para ayudarte con el cosplay ¡Baka!- comento ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Parece ser que me había quedado completamente dormida en algún momento de la noche.

-Katherine ¡¿Qué esperas?- se le notaba la cara de emoción a Oriana -¡faltan dos horas para la convención así que apresúrate!

-¿dos horas?- me levante de mi asiento -¿no crees que aun falta mucho?

Una sonrisa aun más diabólica que la de Ciel en la noche anterior se formo en los labios de mi amiga.

-te vas a arreglar ahora- lo dijo de una manera tan amenazadoramente tierna que no tuve de otra que hacer lo que ella dijo.

Mire como el mayordomo se tapaba la boca para aguantar una carcajada, como que te divierte mucho ¿no es así Sebastián?

Después de bañarme y todo lo demás. Oriana entro a mi cuarto con las bolsas que el demonio burlón no dejo que viera la otra noche.

Ella cerro la puerta de mi cuarto con pasador y me miro emocionada… esto no seria nada bueno.

-¡que comience la diversión!- dijo muy animada mi amiga sacando de las bolsas las ropas.

.-.-.-.

-¡vamos Katty-chan! ¡Todos queremos verte!- podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta a Oriana que había salido de la habitación puesto que ya había terminado de arreglarme, mi amiga estaba muy loca si pensaba que iba a salir con esa ropa tan descubierta.

-¡no quiero!- el problema no eran mis amigos, ni el pequeño demonio orgulloso sino que el problema era otra persona.

-¡por favor! Katty-chan no eres una niña, sal de una buena vez- dijo Oriana –a demás ya nos tenemos que ir.

-¡que no saldré!- chille, si, tal vez me estaba comportando como una niña de diez años pero no me importaba, no iba a salir vestida así.

Para que me entiendan, el cosplay consistía en un corsé negro por enzima de mis pechos (que por cierto los hacia ver exageradamente grandes) con detalles en vino tinto, que tenia en la parte de abajo una falda del mismo color. Otras cosas que llevaba puesta eran unas botas altas de gamuza y unos guantes negros largos sin contar que yo llevaba unas orejas y colas de gatos.

Me sentía incomoda, nunca me he sentido cómoda señalando mucha carne.

-vamos Kat, déjanos como te queda el cosplay- dijo Daniel desde el otro lado –deja lo inmadura.

Era verdad, Daniel tenía razón. Me estaba comportando muy inmaduramente, así no era yo.

Abrí la puerta y salí, para luego escuchar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de parte de la audiencia masculina que estaba presente en esos momentos, y cuando me refiero a audiencia me refiero a Daniel, Ciel y Sebastián que me miraban sorprendidos.

-Kat ¿eres tú?- dijo Daniel con la boca entre abierta y su disfraz de Chocolove que siempre soñó hacer.

-¡Oriana hiciste un excelente trabajo!- exclamo mi "novio" emocionado, que se hallaba disfrazado con un traje de ninja…no sabia que iría con nosotros –hiciste todo como te lo pedí- ahora todo tenia sentido, a él le gustan los gatos y él muy probablemente había seleccionado de que seria el cosplay… ¡Sebastián te matare!

-se ve bien- soltó Ciel, _parece ser que no se disfrazo_ prense yo al verlo vestido como una persona normal y no como nosotros que estábamos disfrazados como unos ridículos.

-¿verdad que si Ciel-kun?- comento muy entusiasmada Oriana quien se arreglaba su peluca rosa de Lucy.

Creo que me falto comentarles que Ciel y mis amigos se llevaban muy bien, si era extraño. Ellos se llevaban de maravilla.

Decían que era adorable el "niño" (si claro, vivan con él y sabrán que no es nada adorable) en fin, ellos les encantaba Ciel. Creo que esa clase de adoración nació el mismo momento que se vieron por primera vez.

-si- dijo Ciel.

Su mayordomo camino hacia mí, mientras que el resto hablaba con mi amiga.

-se ve muy bien- su tono de voz sonó seductora–la señorita Oriana hizo un buen trabajo- parecía como si me desvistiera con la vista.

-gracias- dije fría y cortante algo sonrojada–tu también te vez bien- ¿Por qué se tenia que ver tan sexy vestido así?

-muchas gracias- se formo una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

- ¿y Ciel por que no se disfrazo?- era mejor cambiar de tema.

-bueno dijo que no quería hacer el ridículo.

-ya veo.

-¡chicos vamos a tomarnos unas fotos todos juntos!- Oriana saltaba de emoción con su cámara en la mano.

Nos juntamos todos y nos tomamos varias fotos.

-después me las mandas por correo- le dijo Daniel a Oriana.

-si, ya lo se.

Algo me parecía extraño aquí siempre pensé que al tomarle la foto a un ser sobrenatural, este destacaría en la foto pero no fue así, todas y cada una de las fotos donde aparecían los demonios no tenían nada extraño.

-¡ahora si, a la convención!- exclamo Daniel con el puño en el aire.

Salimos del apartamento, nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos rumbo a la "divertida" convención. Ahora es cuando la verdadera pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

**Hola de nuevo chicos, espero que estén muy bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Debería seguir con la historia o dejarla para siempre? Otra cosa ¿Qué les parece si en el próximo capitulo hubiera un beso? Aunque eso pudiera desatar los celos del pequeño demonio. Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones sobre la historia. Bueno hasta la próxima, los quiero, cuídense, besos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos ¿como estan? aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusten, como siempre dejen sus comentarios (no saben lo mucho que me ayudan) nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

**como sabran los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertecen ¿ok?**

**ahora si al fic...  
**

.-.-.-.

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 4: Malas noticias.**

Me sentía rara para no decir ridícula en esa ropa tan descubierta, desde que puse un pie en la convenció ningún chico me quitaba la vista de encima, algunos me miraban disimuladamente mientras que otros no conocían la palabra "disimular".

Desde que el acné ataco mi cuerpo cuando era una adolecente más nunca me volví a colocar ropa descotada y a pesar de que el acné se fue aun la sensación de cubrirme perdura. No lo podía negar, me veía muy bien con el cosplay pero aun así era incomodo ser el centro de atención, pero claro no todo fue tan malo por lo menos pude conocer mejor a Ciel y tengo que admitir que no es tan odioso y amargado como pensé. Si, tal vez él solo se comporta de esa manera para no demostrar que en el fondo, es un ser que a pesar de ser un demonio es un alguien que no es tan malo.

Me recordó a la joven Katherine, a aquella chica que intentaba demostrar que era fuerte y hasta cierto punto indiferente de las cosas para que las personas no supieran que dentro de ella solo se hallaba una pobre chica que solo quería algo de afecto.

Como sea, dejemos de hablar de Ciel ya que seguramente (lo dudo mucho) estén aburridos de eso. Ahora hablemos de las tantas cosas que me pasaron en esa convención, como: encontrarme con un enamorado mío del pasado o también el comportamiento extraño de Sebastián y Ciel.

Lo bueno es que tengo mucho tiempo para contárselos ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.

-¡que hermosos se ven!- Oriana exclamo dejando escapar un pequeño chillido. Nos encontrábamos tomándonos fotos en la convención pero Oriana tuvo la (estúpida) fantástica idea de que mi "novio" y yo nos tomáramos unas cuantas fotos juntos, lo cual para mí fue una completa tortura, mientras que para él fue lo mejor del mundo ya que así podía coquetearme, abrazarme, besarme y yo no podía hacer nada porque teníamos que aparentar que éramos una linda pareja feliz.

-¿verdad que nos vemos hermosos mi amor?- comento él mientras veía la foto y besaba mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara (más de lo que ya estaba).

-¡ahora tómense una foto mientras se besan!- tenia unas enormes ganas de matar a Oriana por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡no!- exclame.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosa la muy estúpida de mi amiga -¿pero si ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos?- hizo un puchero.

-es mejor que no- dijo mi acompañante masculino, me pareció extraño porque yo pensé que eso era lo que él tal vez más deseaba, pero en vez de aceptarlo, rechazo la propuesta de mi amiga –Katty es tímida en eso.

-ya veo- parecía que el pequeño cerebrito de Oriana logro entender la razón.

-no es que quiera cambiar de tema- claro que quería hacerlo –pero ¿Dónde están Daniel y Ciel?- pregunte viendo para todos lados.

-me dijo que irían a hacer no se que en no se donde- respondió Oriana viendo las fotos de su cámara.

-entiendo- estire mis músculos. Eso de estar como "modelos" tomándonos fotos cada momento me tenía agotada.

-Katty-chan acompáñame al baño- me tomo de la mano y me llevo consigo pero antes –Sebas ya volvemos.

Después de caminar un buen rato y claro sin contar todas las miradas de los chicos que me miraban lujuriosamente (como me incomodaba eso), encontramos el baño para damas y entramos.

Oriana entro corriendo a uno de ellos, yo le había dicho anteriormente que no tomara tanto liquido pero ella no me hizo caso. Mientras que mi amiga hacia lo que hacia en el inodoro, yo me dispuse a arreglarme un poco el maquillaje. Hacia un calor insoportable y el maquillaje se había corrido un poco.

Mientras me retocaba me quede viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, nunca he sido una persona que se sintiera hermosa, pero tenia que admitir que me veía bien, mi cabello castaño claro se hallaba recogido por una cola de caballo alta, dejando caer sobre mis hombros dos mechones de cabellos. Me acomode el descote para tapar cierta marca, no sabrán lo difícil que fue para mí hacer que Oriana ni Daniel la viera.

Me veía bien, creo que el maquillaje no tan fuerte que me coloco Oriana me quedaba perfecto. Si me veía hermosa entonces ¿Por qué no quería que nadie me viera? Ese tiempo de la Katherine poco agraciada de segundaria quedo atrás, ya no tenia acné, era inteligente y creo que me estaba a comenzando a sentir bien conmigo misma, entonces ¿Qué tenia de malo también que los chicos me hicieran cumplido o que el idiota de Sebastián me coqueteara?

Entendí que era joven y que no había disfrutado nada de ese día porque me la pase quejándome de todo, ahora tenia dos opciones: seguir quejándome o poder divertirme un rato con amigos que no había visto durante un largo tiempo a demás que podía también seguirle el juego al mayordomo por diversión.

-muy tentador, Katherine tú nunca sales con chicos como él- susurre a mi reflejo –divierte y disfruta el momento.

-¡por fin!- exclamo Oriana que ya salió del baño, camino hacia mí y abrió el grifo. Me miro curiosa y dijo –Katty-chan ¿es mi imaginación o en verdad te vez diferente?

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte ¿será que ahora que me siento más segura de mi misma haya logrado cambiar mi aspecto ante los ojos de los demás?

-es solo que ahora te noto más cambiada- se seco las manos –creo que el amor te esta asentando bien.

-¡¿de… que hablas?- ¿yo enamorada?

-por favor no te hagas la tonta- me miro suspicazmente –tus ojitos te delatan- ¿era verdad?

Salió del baño, me había quedado sin palabras, yo no estaba enamorada de él ¡eso era ridículo!

En el transcurro que caminábamos a donde se suponía que estuviera Sebastián, en mi mente seguía escuchando las palabras de Oriana y llegue a la conclusión que yo no podía estar enamorada de él, era imposible, a demás, pensemos que hipotéticamente yo lo este ¡cosa que no es cierto! Solo es una posibilidad, si yo lo estuviera de todos modos Sebastián no me correspondería porque él es un demonio come almas y yo solo soy una simple mortal que intenta escribir una historia interesante para que los lectores se interesen en leerla.

-¡mira ya llegaron Ciel y Daniel!- la voz de mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos –y están a su lado… ¡¿Marcus y Gabriela?

-¡¿Qué?- mire a donde debería estar el mayordomo y descubrí que se hallaba acompañado con Ciel y Daniel, que tenían en sus manos muchos objetos comprados en la convención y aparte de ellos se hallaban… ¡¿ese era Marcus y su hermana? Aun no me lo creía, habían cambiado mucho.

En fin, como se que ustedes no saben de quienes hablo, se los explicare, ellos eran unos conocidos míos en la segundaria que, que por cierto los conocí gracias a Daniel, eran frikis como yo y nos llevamos bien. Lo malo es que Marcus comenzó a tener sentimientos por mí y yo lo rezase aunque él seguía insistiendo, cosa que hacia que perdiera la paciencia; como sea, yo me fui de la ciudad para estudiar en la universidad y no supe que fue de su vida hasta aquel entonces.

-¡Kat, ven para acá!- dijo Daniel haciendo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara. Lo que más me sorprendió es que ellos no estaban disfrazados ¿será que por fin aprendieron lo que significa madurar?

Le hice caso y camine hacia ellos para luego ser casi oficiada por Gabriela quien me abrazo muy fuerte.

-¡Katty tanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo con su voz chillona, creo que Oriana y ella se basaban en casi los mismos patrones de conducta con la diferencia que esta chica era más (ridícula) divertida que Oriana. Un montón de nuevos chillidos salieron de su boca.

-Gabriela… también me alegro verte… pero suéltame… porque necesito respirar- Ciel y Sebastián miraba divertidos la situación.

-¡claro, claro!- Gabriela me soltó de su agarre... ¡Dios mío, Gabriela aprieta más fuerte que Oriana!

Marcus se acerco a mi al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-hola- dijo él.

-¡hola Marcus!- lo abrace y él correspondió. Poco después nos separamos y note que Ciel miraba divertido a Sebastián quien nos miraba serio y hasta puedo jurar que estaba molesto ¿Qué le sucedía? Unos momentos atrás estaba divirtiéndose pero ahora miraba a Marcus como si lo quisiera… ¿matar? Si, matar.

-¿Cómo estas?- le dije a Marcus -¿Qué es de tu vida cuéntame?

-bueno aun sigo viviendo con mi madre pero también sigo estudiando, me graduare el año que viene- dijo él.

-¡me alegro mucho!- le di unas palmadas en la espalda -¡parece ser que dejaste de ser un chico mala conducta!- comente en un tono burlón a lo que él sonrió.

-¡que lindo se volvieron a encontrar!- nos dijo Daniel en un tono burlón para luego dirigirse a Marcus –pero Marcus desgraciadamente Sebastián te la quito.

Ya comenzaban con eso otra vez, recuerdo que en mi años de segundaria, Daniel y mis otros amigos siempre se la pasaban diciendo de que Marcus y yo queríamos juntos, cosa que nunca paso. Ya habían pasado muchos años y supongo que él ya no esta enamorado de mí.

-Daniel no importa, lo importante es que Katherine este feliz- o tal vez aun seguía sintiendo algo por mí y lo digo porque él me miraba de una manera algo… extraña.

El resto del día lo pase bien, Daniel y Ciel entraron en el concurso de videojuegos, en el cual salieron ganadores mientras que yo y mi "novio" entramos en un concurso de dibujo ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre se me ha dado bien lo de dibujar. Con la rapidez de él y mis dotes de dibujante, fuimos la pareja ganadora.

Mientras que Oriana entro en una competencia de karaoke… pero perdió ¡yo le dije que no entrara pero ella no me escucho! En fin no se puede hacer nada. Después de eso nos fuimos a almorzar sushi pero claro Ciel ni Sebastián almorzaron porque según lo que alguna vez me comentaron ellos, los demonios no comen las mismas cosas que nosotros los humanos.

Ya era de tarde y no me puedo quejar, al final termine disfrutando del día, lo único malo fue que cada vez que Marcus se acernadaba a mi, Sebastián se comportaba extraño… demasiado para mi gusto.

-¡Katty ven conmigo!- dijo el pequeño e inocente Ciel quien me jalo por un brazo para que fuéramos a la maquina saca peluches que estaba a pocos metros del café donde nos encontrábamos. ¡Ciel era muy bueno actuando! Todos en la mesa se lo creyeron, claro todos menos Sebastián.

-que bueno que ya nos alejamos- comento Ciel mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre Ciel?- le pregunte -¿Por qué me pediste que viniera contigo?

-porque estaba cansado de tener que actual en frente de todos esos idiotas- se estiro los músculos – y porque también… -me señalo uno de los peluches que se hallaban adentro de la maquina –quiero un de ellos pero me cuestan sacarlos.

-¿y tu quieres que yo lo haga?- como disfrute ese momento con Ciel.

-si.

-pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sebastián?- pregunte.

-si, pero si lo hago lo más probable es que él se burle de mi- ¡ah! Con que era eso –entonces ¿lo harás?- me miro con cara de angelito.

-lo hare pero con una conclusión.

-¿Cuál?- levanto una ceja.

-que desde ahora ayudes a Sebastián con las tareas del hogar- el pequeño demonio arrugo la nariz mostrando desagrado por lo que le dije –lo prometes y yo te sacare uno de los peluches de la maquina- pude haberle ordenado que lo ayudara pero ese no era mi estilo, a demás de esta forma era más divertido.

-está bien- dijo de mala gana. Me daba gracia, aunque tuviera muchos años, Ciel era un niño aun.

Bese su mejilla tiernamente haciendo que él se sonrojara y me mirara sorprendido, le sonreí y me dispuse a sacar uno de los peluches.

Ya llevaba cinco intentos y aun no había sacado ninguno peluche.

-debí haberle dicho a Sebastián que lo hiciera- Ciel suspiro cansado.

-¡no te preocupes que yo lo sacare!- estaba muy cerca de obtener un peluche, solo un poco más y todo esto terminaría. Faltaba poco y… ¡el peluche entro! ¡Por fin! Después de tantas derrotas y monedas perdidas ¡por fin pude sacar un peluche!

-toma- le entregue el pequeño peluche de Sasuke que había sacado.

-¡lo hiciste!- exclamo Ciel tomando entre sus manos el pequeño peluche.

-ya sabes, ahora cumple tu parte- le dije poniéndome de su tamaño.

-¡si, si!- dijo moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo para luego mirarme sonrojado –gra…cias- ¿me estaba dando las gracias? ¡¿Ciel Phamtonhave me estaba agradeciendo por lo que hice? Esto no era algo se viera todo los días.

Pero se veía muy adorable haciendo eso, tanto así que no pude evitar abrazarlo y apretarlo fuerte.

-¡suéltame!- dijo rojo como un tomate.

-¿Por qué si eres tan adorable?- dije aun abrazándolo.

-Katherine- dijo una voz a mis espadas haciendo que yo volteara, era Marcus quien me había llamado. Solté a Ciel y me levante de mis rodillas -¿puedo hablar contigo?

Ciel se fue ya no tan sonrojado con su peluche hacia donde estaba los otros chicos.

-esta bien, dime ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- pregunte curiosa.

-aquí no- dijo y me hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que lo siguiera –es mejor que caminemos.

Le hice caso y caminamos, en el lapso de tiempo en el cual duramos caminando pasamos por muchas tiendas y cosas así pero Marcus no decía nada y lo notaba algo nervioso.

Llegamos hasta una fuente y ahí fue cuando dejo de caminar.

-¿ahora si puedo escuchar lo que me tienes que decir?- pregunte acto seguido de un suspiro.

-bueno…- empezó a decir.

-dilo Marcus- tanto misterio me estaba cansando.

-¡Katherine, tú me gustas!- me dejo en blanco sus palabras, tal vez, ya yo sabia eso pero él nunca me confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí –y lo que más me duele es que estés saliendo con alguien más.

-Marcus mira…- fui interrumpida porque Marcus torpemente beso mis labios, mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder… que incomodo. Le aparte a Marcus de mí y le di una bofetada –ni se te ocurra volver hacerlo- le dije.

-pero ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Marcus acaso ¡¿no entiendes que tú no me gustas y nunca me has gustado?- la poca paciencia que tenia se fue –yo siempre te he dicho que te quería como un amigo nada más.

-es por ese tal Sebastián ¿verdad?- pregunto molesto -¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?- la típica pregunta que hacen las personas cuando sus parejas los dejan o cuando alguien lo rechaza "¿Qué tiene él o ella que no tenga yo?"

-¡pues muchas cosas! ¡Con él soy muy feliz!- Marcus agacho la cabeza triste.

-ya veo, entonces yo…

-¡Katty por fin te encontramos!- interrumpió Gabriela acompañada de Daniel, Oriana, Ciel y Sebastián, quien este ultimo miraba a Marcus con odio -el concurso de cosplay ya va a comenzar.

-entiendo- ya se me había olvidado el concurso.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Gabriela.

-no, no es nada- dije aun molesta viendo a Marcus quien tenia la mirada en otro lugar.

-entonces ¡¿Qué esperas? Tienen que retocarse Oriana y tú para el concurso- Gabriela me jalo el brazo llevándome del lugar. Estoy comenzando a sospechar que Gabriela es la hermana perdida de Oriana… ok tal vez no pero se comportan casi parecido.

Teníamos menos de treinta minutos para retocarnos. Al salir nos encontramos con los chicos, Marcus desvió la mirada para otro lugar nuevamente… que ridículo. Como sea, llegamos al enorme escenario donde las demás parejas estaban, éramos un total de siete parejas, pero tenia que admitir que los únicos cosplays que en verdad valían la pena eran los de Daniel, Oriana, Sebastián y yo.

Y no es porque ellos eran mis amigos. No, era porque se veían geniales en ellos igual como Sebastián que me encantaba como lucia con el cosplay de ninja. Mientras que las dos parejas restantes no habían hecho un buen cosplay.

-¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros!- comenzó a decir el anfitrión -¡¿están listos para el concurso de cosplays?- las personas gritaron eufóricas –tomare eso como un si.

Estaba algo nerviosa mientras que Sebastián se veía calmado tomándome de la cintura.

-no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien- me susurro.

Después de que desfiláramos y todo lo demás llego el momento que el público votara por sus cosplays favoritos. Esos minutos parecieron eternos hasta que el anfitrión subió al escenario con los resultados en la mano.

-damas y caballeros los resultados están listos- dijo el anfitrión a través del micrófono –recuerden que todos ustedes son ganadores- ¿Por qué siempre decían esa gran mentira? El único verdadero ganador seria el que quedara en primer lugar.

.-.-.-.

El cuarto y tercer lugar ya habían sido escogidos, ahora los únicos que quedábamos eran Daniel, Oriana, Sebastián, otras dos parejas de desconocidos y yo.

-el secundo lugar es para… ¡Daniel Díaz y Oriana Quintero!- mis locos amigos salieron saltando de felicidad –y como ustedes quedaron en segundo lugar se llevan ¡un afiche de la serie de su preferencia!- Daniel y Oriana se abrazaban y daban brincos de alegría; me alegro que después de todo este tiempo aun existiera esa gran amistad entre ellos. Los dos bajaron alegres del escenario en dirección en donde se hallaban Gabriela, Marcus y Ciel.

-ahora si- continuo el anfitrión –el momento que todos ustedes estaban esperando ¿Quién se quedara con el primer lugar?- los nervios me invadían pero por lo menos no estaba sola porque mi "novio" estaba conmigo.

-los ganadores del primer lugar son… ¡Katherine Jones y Sebastián Michaelis!- ¿Qué dijo? No lo podía creer ¡ganamos! Lo abrace emocionada y el público aplaudía.

-y por ser los ganadores del concurso ustedes se llevan como premio… ¡un iPad!- nos entregaron el premio -¿tienen algo que decir al público?- nos pregunto.

-yo si- dijo mi acompañante masculino tomando el micrófono –quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por hacer posible que el amor de mi vida y yo ganáramos- el demonio era muy bueno en eso de los discursos, el público aplaudió nuevamente mientras que mi acompañante le entregaba nuevamente el micrófono al anfitrión del evento.

-¡que lindo!- dijo en anfitrión refiriéndose a las palabras del mayordomo - ¡ahora que se den un beso!- no se porque pero quería matar al anfitrión.

-no creo que a mi novia le guste- dijo Sebastián.

-¡¿Por qué no? ¡Que se besen!- comenzó a alentarnos y poco después el público también lo hizo, creo que los únicos que no nos alentaban eran Ciel y Marcus.

-bueno el publico quiere un beso señorita Katherine- me susurro -¿le damos lo que quieren?

-Sebastián… espera- susurre.

-no se preocupe, beso mejor que el joven Marcus- una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro.

-¿acaso tú…?- fui interrumpida por el cálidos labios del mayordomo ¡me estaba besando! Con una mano me tomaba de mi cintura y con la otra me acariciaba mi nuca, sentí una extraña sensación… algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Cerré los ojos y me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba para luego corresponderle. Coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y me olvide del mundo que me rodeaba.

Él me acercaba más hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que yo hacia lo mismo con su persona. No se cuanto tiempo duramos así pero llego un momento en el cual de mala gana me tuve que separar de él para poder respirar. Sebastián me miro con una enorme sonrisa y beso mi frente.

Todos en la multitud seguían aplaudiendo, busque con la mirada a mis amigos y los encontré. Oriana y Gabriela nos miraban emocionadas mientras que Daniel tenía el pulgar en alto aprobando la situación. Los únicos que no estaban contentos eran Marcus quien nos miraba molesto y Ciel quien me daba la impresión que me quería fulminar con la mirada, entendía el comportamiento de Marcus pero no el de Ciel, aunque en el momento no me importo mucho ya que conociéndolo se muy bien que a veces se vuelve bipolar.

.-.-.-.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en los siguientes días, todos mis amigos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Marcus se disculpo por lo que hizo en la convención. Mi relación con Ciel mejoro un poco desde el día en la convención, ahora pienso que tal vez esa mirada asesina con que me miro en el concurso solo la imagine, otra cosa, él cumplió su palabra y comenzó a ayudar más a Sebastián.

Tal vez no cocinaba puesto que sus comidas no son tan buenas pero por lo menos hacia el papel de su asistente. En serio que todo volvió a la normalidad, me levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar y volvía en la tarde…. Pero se que a ustedes eso no les interesan ¿verdad?

A ustedes lo único que les interesa lo que ocurrió después de que el mayordomo y yo nos besamos, pues les tengo que contar que no paso nada, como siempre lo pensé, él solo estaba como todo buen actor; metiéndose en su personaje. Hubiera sido una tonta en pensar que lo hizo por… otras razones.

Como les seguía contando, todo en mi vida volvió a la paz y tranquilidad, pasaron las semanas, la historia que estaba escribiendo iba muy bien pero hubo un suceso que hizo que mi vida ahora tranquila diera un cambio radicar.

.-.-.-.

Era un miércoles por la noche y yo me encontraba en el estudio escribiendo la historia, ya me había bañado y cenado. Sebastián estaba acostado en los muebles con Pelusa navegando por internet a través del iPad que ganamos en la convención (decidí dáselo a él para que se divirtiera un poco) mientras que Ciel estaba en su cuarto.

De repente el teléfono del pasillo sonó haciendo que yo saliera del estudio para tomarlo, el identificador señalaba que era mi madre quien llamaba.

-¿hola?- dije a través del teléfono.

-hola hija ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mi madre.

-bien y ¿tú?- pregunte -¿Por qué me llamaste tan tarde?

-Katherine…- esto no me gustaba mi madre me había llamado por mi nombre, ella nunca lo hacia al menos que me fuera a dar una mala noticia o estuviera molesta conmigo.

-¿ocurrió algo malo con David?- David era mi padrastro el cual lo sentía como un padre, me preocupe porque pensé que le había pasado algo malo.

-no hija, no te preocupes, él esta bien- dijo –es tu padre.

-¿Qué pasa con Herry?- dije fastidiada, yo nunca tuve una buena relación con él.

-es tu papá Katherine y no puedes cambiar eso- me dijo mi madre.

-si yo se pero ¿Qué le paso?- pregunte aun fastidiada.

-él esta muy mal hija- respondió mi mamá –según lo que me dijo, parece ser que tiene cáncer.

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Sigo con la historia o no? ¿Les gusto el beso? ¿Qué pasara con Katherine ahora? un dato curioso es que me inspire en el personaje de Marcus en un conocido mio que tiene sentimientos hacia mi persona, como sabran algunas cosas que escribo en esta historia son verdad como la que les acabo de comentar. En fin, quiero agradecer nuevamente por los comentarios, como siempre he dicho, sus comentarios me ayudan a que la inspiración llegue. Se los agradezco en verdad. Bueno sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en la próxima… claro si a ustedes les parece. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas y a todas, espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que tuve en un momento de locura, como sea gracias por sus comentarios, me sirvieron de mucha ayuda, bueno nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

**Como sabran los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen ¿ok?  
**

**Ahora al fic...  
**

.-.-.-.

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 5: El Individuo de Rojo.**

Creo que la tranquilidad en la vida del ser humano es algo pasajero y con la llamada de mi madre diciéndome que mi padre tiene cáncer confirma aun más mi teoría. Tal vez no llore en el momento ni tampoco me afecto mucho la noticia pero no puedo negar que sentí algo de tristeza por él.

Henry ahora tenía cáncer y no cualquier cáncer, tenía cáncer de pulmón. Cuando mi madre me lo dijo saque la conclusión que eso era lo más lógico, él siempre fumo y no era un solo cigarrillo, eran una caja completa a diario.

Otra cosa que mi madre me dijo es que estaba muy mal y que según él quería verme, se que pensaran que me negué a verlo pero la verdad no lo hice, a pesar que Henry no haya sido el mejor padre del mundo, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mi padre y no lo puedo dejar solo.

Le comente a mi madre que no había ningún problema que yo iría a estar a su lado, creo que a veces no debemos que cometer los mismos errores que cometieron las personas en nuestro alrededor ¿saben? A veces es mejor demostrar que somos mejores personas que ellos, porque pongamos un ejemplo si yo fuera igual a él en el sentido de no estar cuando más me necesitan eso no me hace mejor persona que él, me hace igual a él o peor.

Al finalizar la conversación con mi madre camine hacia la cocina y bebí un poco de agua para luego caminar por el pasillo y entrar nuevamente en el estudio en donde me senté en el sillón, era extraño que después de tanto tiempo tuviera que volver a ir a la ciudad en donde yo naci para ver a mi padre.

Se que estoy hablando mucho y tal vez ustedes no entiendan la razón por la cual nuestra relación no sea la mejor, bueno tendré que explicárselo desde el principio.

Cuando era niña siempre me sentí diferente a los demás ¿saben?, los demás niños hablaban de las cosas que hacían con sus padres mientras que yo hablaba de las cosas que hacia con mi madre. No quiero decir que el divorcio de mis padres cuando yo tenia entre siete a ocho años me haya afectado (más bien me alegre mucho ya que no tenía que volver a ver a mi madre triste), es solo que aun así me sentía algo sola.

Yo solo quería un padre que compartiera conmigo, entiendo que se divorciaran pero eso no le daba el derecho a él que me abandonara de esa manera, tal vez me mantenía económica mente pero nunca compartía conmigo y para mi, eso es abandono. Nunca estuvo en mis cumpleaños ni estuvo en la mayoría de los momentos importantes para mi vida, en un principio intente abrirle los ojos a él pero nunca dio resultado, hasta que un día deje de intentarlo y logre comprender que eso era un caso perdido.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años mi madre volvió a rehacer su vida con alguien que en verdad valía la pena, desde ese entonces supe lo que era tener un padre que compartiera contigo, que no pensara en solo trabajar y que no llenara mi soledad con regalos. Por primera vez no sentía esa gran ausencia que tenía dentro de mí, ahora era feliz.

Se que pensaran que odio a Henry pero la verdad es que no es así, yo no puedo llegar a odiarlo, es mi padre. Es solo que me siento defraudada de él ¡Pero bueno! no puedo hacer nada, nosotros no podemos escoger a nuestros padres.

Escuche que la puerta del estudio se abrió haciendo que yo saliera de mis pensamientos, era Ciel quien entro al estudio.

-¿como te sientes?- dijo mientras que caminaba hacia la dirección en donde me hallaba, era extraño pero pude notar que en su voz un pequeño tono de preocupación apareció.

-me siento extraña- dije viéndolo.

- ya veo- dijo eso para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-gracias por preguntar- le dije.

-no pienses que lo hago porque me preocupo por ti- dijo viendo para otra dirección, que mentiroso era.

-yo no dije eso- sonreí de medio lado puesto que Ciel se había descubierto por completo. Estaba preocupado por mí pero era tan orgulloso que no lo quería demostrar.

-como sea- dijo rápido –solo he venido para preguntarte ¿cuando nos iríamos a ver a tu padre?

-bueno estaba pensando que como el trayecto hasta donde mi padre esta, es muy largo así que estaba pensando salir lo más temprano posible- y no era mentira, el viaje duraba mínimo ocho horas.

-entiendo- mi pequeño acompañante se agarro la barbilla –hablare con Sebastián para que arregle todo para mañana- camino en dirección a la salida –que descanses, mañana será un largo día.

-si es verdad, hasta mañana y gracias- dije viéndolo, a veces podía llegar a ser muy tierno. Él me miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios para luego cerrar la puerta. Un suspiro de cansancio salió de mi boca, era verdad, mañana seria un día largo.

.-.-.-.

Ya había amanecido y los dos demonios que vivían conmigo ya habían acomodado todo para el viaje.

Me arregle para luego caminar por todo el departamento pero no encontré ni un rastro de ellos hasta que en la cocina me topé con una pequeña nota, estaba escrita con la letra de Sebastián y decía "_Señorita Katherine, salí con el joven amo a comprar unas cosas para el viaje, no duraremos mucho, otra cosa el desayuno esta en el microondas._"

Como decía la nota, mi desayuno que consistía de un omelette de atún se hallaba en el microondas. Poco después con mi plato en la mano y un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra me dispuse a ver televisión.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y en ninguno de los canales de televisión encontraba un programa decente, ya me estaba aburriendo. Pero de repente el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar.

-les he dicho miles de veces que se lleven la llave- susurre y deje mi desayuno casi terminado en la mesa de centro para luego proceder a caminar hacia la puerta, los golpes no cesaban.

-¡ya voy!- exclame, por fin los golpes habían cesado. Abrí la puerta y no me encontré con los seres que pensaba encontrarme, en su lugar me encontré con un ser vestido de rojo que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos. El extraño individuo me sonrió dejando ver sus peculiares dientes puntiagudos que me recordaban a los dientes de tiburón -¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- susurre, en verdad que estaba algo asustada por ese personaje tan peculiar.

-vine a ver a mi Sebas-chan- dijo el extraño ser.

¿Sebas-chan? ¿Quién rayos era ese? El único que me venia a la mente era cierto demonio de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y sonrisa encantadora pero no creía que él tuviera amigos tan... extraños.

-lo lamento pero ningún "Sebas-chan" vive aquí- dije cerrado la puerta pero el ser me detuvo.

-¡ay chica me refiero a Sebastián!- dijo el individuo de sexo dudoso –el demonio que es niñera de ese mocoso de Ciel.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunte atónita.

-¿conocerlo? ¡Él y yo hemos vivido una historia juntos!- no se a lo que se refería… o tal vez si. Pero su respuesta no me agrado mucho, más bien sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho, eso nunca me había pasado.

-entiendo- dije intentando ocultar lo que me pasaba –pero lo lamento mucho, él no se encuentra- intente cerrar nuevamente la puerta pero el individuo me detuvo de nuevo.

-no importa, lo puedo esperar- dijo desesperado.

Mi instinto me dijo que era mejor dejarlo pasar que dejarlo afuera ¿y si se enojaba y me hacia algo? Era mejor no buscarme problemas por eso lo invite a pasar aunque lo que quería hacer en esos momentos era golpearlo con una sartén por lo que dijo de Sebastián y ¡no estoy celosa ni molesta!

En fin, ese ser tan peculiar se presento diciéndome que se llamaba Grell Sutcliff y que había llegado desde muy lejos para solo ser a su "Sebas-chan". El hombre, mujer o lo que sea camino hasta donde estaba el televisor, en el transcurso de tiempo que camino hacia ese lugar pude notar que esa cosa caminaba mejor en tacones que yo. Se la paso saltando y exagerando sus movimientos y expresiones.

-corazón tráeme un poco de café- dijo él o ella quien se encontraba muy cómodo en el sofá.

-no tengo café- le dije para luego escuchar un chasquido por parte de Grell –pero tengo jugo de naranja, si quieres.

-bueno tendrá que ser- dijo desplomándose en el sofá.

Fui a buscar el jugo de naranja y se lo entregue. Y en ese preciso instante saque la conclusión que tal vez no era tan malo su presencia, al fin y al cabo podía sacarle provecho. No todos los días me encontraba con un conocido de los demonios que vivían conmigo y así podía conocerlos mejor puesto que cada vez que intentaba preguntar sobre el pasado de los dos, ellos me cambiaban olímpicamente el tema.

Así que la presencia de Grell puede llegar a ser algo positivo aunque haya dicho anteriormente que Sebastián y él compartieron una historia, aunque eso me da igual… ni yo misma me lo creo.

-no puedo esperar a ver a mi Sebas-chan- dijo para luego soltar un chillido de emoción.

-ustedes dos se ven que se llevan muy bien- me senté en uno de los muebles y me puse a terminar mi desayuno. Estaba dispuesta en sacarle información a ese tal Grell.

-¡Claro!- exclamo –como te dije antes él y yo compartimos una historia juntos- otra vez con eso, tenia unas ganas enormes de coserle la boca para que no lo siguiera repitiendo pero si lo hacia no pudiera hablar y contarme lo que quiero.

-que lindo- dije secamente.

-¿y tu como lo conoces?- pregunto.

-bueno hice un contrato con Ciel y así fue como lo conocí- le respondí.

-ese mocoso- gruño Grell tomando un cojín para luego apretarlo y ¿morderlo? Si, eso -¡por su culpa mi Sebas-chan no es libre!- ¿a que se refería con "libre"? ¿Acaso Sebastián estaba en contra de su voluntad con Ciel?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡olvídalo, eso ya no importa!- se paro del sofá y se colocó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, me daba un poco de gracia el extraño de Grell pero aun así quería que me soltara más información -¡por fin después de mucho tiempo puedo estar con mi amado Sebas-chan!- comenzó a dar nuevamente saltitos de felicidad y a soltar chillidos de emoción por su boca.

-pero como te dije antes, él no se encuentra aquí- le comente.

-aguafiestas- me dijo -¡pero no me importa!- comenzó a retorcerse -¡no puedo esperar a verlo!- se retorcía cada vez más.

Creo que dure media hora con esa cosa en mi departamento y lo peor de todo es que no me soltó información importante, solo me dijo que era un Shinigami y eso me hizo preguntar ¿Katherine porque no te puedes asocial con simples humanos? Primero demonios y ahora esto, aunque eso hace que otra pregunta se formaba en mi cabeza ¿todos esos Shinigamis son así de raros?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Sebastián y Ciel llegaron a donde nosotros estábamos. Tenían una cara de desagrado al ver a Grell.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Sebastián al extraño individuo, pensé que estaría feliz al verlo.

-¡Sebas-chan!- salto en dirección a él pero este solo se movió grácilmente con las bolsas en sus manos para esquivar a Grell, logrando que callera al piso.

-tanto tiempo sin verte Grell Sutcliff- comento Ciel quien tenia en sus manos las otras compras.

-Mocoso- gruño para luego dirigirse a Sebastián -Sebas-chan ¿Por qué me tratas así?- pregunto – ¡no se te olvide que tenemos una historia juntos!

-no digas cosas que no son – dijo fríamente Sebastián.

-¡que cruel, castígame!- se le pego en la pierna como una garrapata mientras que el demonio suspiraba cansado -¡hazme sentir dolor!- me da la impresión que ese tal Grell es sadomasoquista.

-terminemos con esto- dijo Ciel fastidiado –Sebastián saca esa cosa de aquí- ordeno el pequeño demonio, yo me sentía como la espectadora de un show de circo.

Sebastián hizo lo que le pidió Ciel y dejo las bolsas en el piso para luego cargar a Grell como si pesara una pluma y tirarlo fuera del departamento.

Creo que ya entendía la situación, Grell era una especie de degenerado que acosaba a Sebastián pero este no le simpatizaba y por eso lo trataba así, no se porque pero me sentí algo más tranquila.

-en verdad les pido disculpas a los dos- les dije a lo que ellos me miraron extraños –yo fui la que lo dejo pasar.

-no se preocupe señorita Katherine- dijo Sebastián recogiendo las bolsas del suelo.

-si, no es tu culpa Katherine- comento Ciel.

Bueno, después del pequeño imprevisto con la cosa de rojo y después que mis acompañantes limpiaran cada rincón del lugar (lo se, es algo estúpido pero yo no se los ordene, fueron ellos mismos que dijeron que era mejor porque así desaparecería el olor a Shinigami). En fin, deje a Pelusa en la casa de una vecina para que lo cuidara, colocamos las maletas y lo que compraron los demonios por la mañana en la maletera del auto y salimos rumbo a donde estaría mi padre.

No sabia la clase de cosas que pasarían al llegar a donde mi padre pero bueno eso lo tendrán que descubrir en el próximo capitulo.

**Hola de nuevo ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Continuo la historia? Al principio no estaba pensando en agregar a Grell en este capitulo pero luego lo decidí hacerlo, otra cosa, podrán notar que en este capitulo tome la decisión de explicar la razón por la cual nuestra protagonista no se llevaba bien con su padre. En fin gracias por todos sus comentarios en verdad, me han ayudado mucho para tener nuevas ideas sobre la historia, como siempre me gusta que opinen sobre la historia. Sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en la próxima, claro si ustedes quieren. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen si dure un poco en subir el capitulo, es que tenia muchos trabajos de la escuela que hacer, en fin aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les gusten.  
**

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pretenecen.  
**

**Ahora sin más que decir... ¡al fic!  
**

**.-.-.-.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 6: En la casa de Henry.**

Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Tanto tiempo sin verlos, en fin, les cuento que viajar con dos demonios no fue tan malo como pensé… por lo menos el demonio mayor sabia como divertirse mientras que el menor era un poco más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Aburrido? Si, esa es la respuesta, pero bueno así es Ciel y no lo puedo cambiar.

En fin, a pesar que no íbamos de vacaciones exactamente no puedo decir que la haya pasado mal. Sebastián intentaba sacarme una sonrisa cosa cierto tiempo cosa que lograba.

Otra cosa que me pareció favorable fue que el viaje transcurrió muy rápido, al medio día nos estacionamos es un pequeño restaurant donde pasaban los viajeros, almorcé e hice lo que tenia que hacer en el baño, después retomamos nuevamente nuestro viaje.

Pero al momento de llegar a la ciudad donde vivía mi padre un choque se presento haciendo que el tráfico colapsara. Duramos tres horas esperando a que todo se solucionara pero al decir verdad eso no me molesto mucho por lo menos tardaría más en ver a Henry.

Después de tres horas perdidas me encontraba yo con los dos demonios en la entrada de la casa de Henry, era extraño estar en ese lugar. No quería verlo pero no tenía opción, una promesa era una promesa y no la podía romper.

Sebastián toco el timbre y nadie abrió la puerta.

-tal vez no este nadie… mejor vámonos- les dije, chicos en verdad no se imaginan lo difícil que era estar ahí.

Desgraciadamente Henry abrió la puerta y me quede sorprendida con su nueva apariencia. No tenía cabello, se veía cansado, lo único que no había cambiado era su contextura pero aun así no pude evitar sentir tristeza por él.

-Katty ¿eres tú?- pregunto sorprendido Henry.

-Hola Henry- dije secamente, Sebastián y Ciel me miraron con reproche.

-¡Hija cuanto has crecido, has cambiado mucho!- miro a mis dos acompañantes- Pero que descortés soy –dijo para luego estirarle la mano a Sebastián – soy Henry y tú eres… –Sebastián estrecho su mano con la del hombre.

¡Demonios! Se me olvido inventar una historia sobre Sebastián y Ciel… ¡que estúpida soy! Bueno tal vez Sebastián invente una historia creíble de quien era Ciel y él.

-Soy Sebastián, soy el novio de su hija y es un placer conocerlo- en sus labios se formo una de sus tantas sonrisas encantadoras.

¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡¿Qué le sucede? ¡¿No podía decir otra cosa que no fuera "soy el novio de Katherine"? ¡¿Acaso disfrutaba de eso?... bueno aunque al decir verdad a mi no me molestaba tanto, hasta cierto punto puedo decir que me gusta la idea que el demonio sea mi no… ¡Katherine Jones por favor vuelve a la tierra!

¡Eso es una gran mentira, a mi no me agrada la idea que él diga y haga cosas que hagan pensar a los demás que somos algo! Al fin y al cabo solo lo hace para que los demás no descubran que él y Ciel son unos demonios inmortales come almas de chicas estúpidas como yo.

Pero si las coas iban a ser así tengo que aclarar que esta vez yo seré la que se divierta en este estúpido juego de mentiras. Si, porque en eso es lo que se había transformado mi vida, en una mentira, en una perfecta e inteligente mentira, y ¿saben porque lo digo? Lo digo porque he tenido que mentirles a personas que conozco desde que los conocí a Ciel y Sebastián.

Ciel se miraba molesto por las palabras de Sebastián hacia Henry, pensé que tal vez pudieran ser celos, pero la idea la deshice al instante.

-¿su novio?- dijo Henry incrédulo y no lo culpo, yo nunca le presente a ningún novio, la razón era porque no quería hacerlo y siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo – eres el primer novio que le conozco a mi hija.

-entiendo- sonrío el maldito demonio de ojos carmesís –espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-también lo espero- dijo Henry –y si quieres hasta me puedes llamar suegro.

¡¿Qué? Esto ya era el colmo… estúpido demonio, por su culpa todo esto estaba pasando. No pude evitar sonrojarme cosa que noto mi padre al momento.

-hija tienes las mejillas coloradas.

-¡no es verdad!- exclame.

-pero cariño si que lo estas- como quería callar al imbécil y aprovechado de Sebastián.

-y él… ¿Quién es?- pregunto Henry mirando a Ciel – ¿es tu hijo, Sebastián?

-no ¿Cómo cree? Él es mi hermano menor – ahora que lo recuerdo, ellos utilizaron la misma mentira con Daniel y Oriana.

-¡oh! Que bien- dijo Henry para luego dirigirse a Ciel- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-¡me llamo Ciel!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. No importa cuantas veces vea la actuación de Ciel, él siempre me dejaba sorprendida –es un placer conocerlo- en ese entonces, él parecía un inocente niño de doce años.

El hombre llevo la mano a la pequeña cabeza de Ciel para luego revolverle el cabello.

-es placer es todo mío- dejo de revolverle los cabellos a Ciel –es mejor que entremos- nos invito Henry cosa que hicimos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, vi el interior de la casa limpia no como antes que las pelusas de polvo alcanzaban el tamaño de un perro pequeño.

Henry nos invito a sentarnos en la sala de la casa mientras que iba a buscar un poco de agua en la cocina. Me senté en el sofá grande para que pocos segundos después mi "novio" hiciera lo mismo, solo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban.

Pero en ese momento no preste mucha atención.

Quería terminar con esto rápido, mi mamá me había dicho que Henry se hallaba muy mal pero yo no lo veía así. Si, tal vez al momento de que abrió la puerta para recibirnos, quede algo sorprendida por su nueva apariencia pero saque la conclusión que tal vez eso era a consecuencia de la quimioterapia.

Lo mejor era preguntarle como seguía de su enfermedad para que luego él dijera que estaba bien logrando que yo me tranquilizara y pudiera volver a mi hogar.

Henry volvió con tres vasos de agua, los cuales coloco en la pequeña mesa de centro del lugar. Como sabrán Sebastián se comportaba muy cariñosamente conmigo logrando que me sonrojara, aunque yo hasta cierto punto hice lo mismo con él ¿Qué? ¿no se recuerdan que iba a disfrutar esta vez? Hasta el demonio se sorprendió por la manera tan cariñosa en la cual yo me comportaba con él.

-entonces… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Henry tomando un poco de agua.

-mi madre llamo diciendo que tenias cáncer y que estabas muy mal- dije fríamente –pero parece ser que estas muy bien.

-y lo estoy hija, la quimioterapia me ha hacendado bien- comento Henry –me alegro que te preocuparas por mi.

-es mi deber, como tu única hija tengo que cuidarte cuando estés enfermo.

-entiendo- comento Henry –y cambiando de tema…- me imagino que eso era lo que él más quería -¿tu mamá ya sabe que tienes novio?

¡Es verdad! Mi madre no sabia nada de eso y ahora que lo sabia Henry una apuesta que él se lo comentaría a ella, mi mamá se enojara por no habérselo comentado… pero ¡¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por eso? Sebastián y yo no somos nada… pero mi mamá no lo sabe.

-no- dije.

-pobre de ti Sebastián, espero que la mamá de Katty no te mate- dijo entre risas Henry.

En ese entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo se llevarían esos dos? Me refiero a mi madre y al imbécil de mi "novio". Creo que se llevarían bien, los dos son muy bueno en todo lo que hacen, son amables y a todos les caen bien, la gran diferencia seria que Sebastián es un demonio y mi madre una simple mortal.

-espero que eso no pase- dijo riendo el demonio mientras llevaba una mano a mi espalda y la comenzaba a acariciar haciendo que sintiera una extraña sensación, mientras que Ciel se mantenía callado.

Algo me decía que Ciel no estaba contento.

Nos pasamos no se cuantas horas hablando de cosas triviales pero tengo que admitir que pase un buen momento, los tres hablábamos y reíamos, hasta llego un momento en el que Ciel se incluyo en la conversación. Henry había cambiado por fin, ya no solo hablaba de solo trabajar ahora era más alegre y divertido.

-y entonces ¿en que trabajas Sebastián?- pregunto Henry.

-soy profesor de idiomas- dijo rápidamente.

Ahora que lo menciona ¿Cómo se vería Sebastián dando clases de idiomas a las personas? Seria algo interesante sin duda alguna.

Otra hora más y ya se había vuelto muy tarde aunque ya estaba tranquila porque Henry se sentía bien.

Sebastián, Ciel y yo decidimos preparar la cena para Henry. Claro sin contar los tantos "peros" que colocaban los dos demonios para que yo no los ayudara en la cocina.

-no me importa, es una orden- concluí –los ayudare con la comida.

No es que yo fuera una especie de chef pero las comidas que yo preparaba no sabían para nada mal.

-como quieras Katherine- Ciel se coloco un delantal blanco, se veía muy adorable, parecía un pequeño chef.

Yo hice lo mismo y procedí a preparar los emparedados vegetarianos que comeríamos todos… aunque los demonios no comen la misma comida que nosotros.

-¿Cómo harán con la comida?- pregunte.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Ciel.

-ya saben- dije –ustedes no pueden comer la misma comida que nosotros los humanos consumimos.

-no se preocupe por eso Señorita Katherine- Sebastián estaba cortando ágilmente los tomates –el que diga que no podemos comer su comida no quiere decir que sea peligrosa para nosotros, es solo que el sabor no nos gusta.

-ya veo- con que era eso, no era porque fuera una especie de veneno para ellos, era solo que su sabor no era agradable.

-así que deja de preocuparte tanto- concluyo Ciel.

Después de terminar de preparar los emparedados vegetarianos y escuchar cumplidos por parte del dueño de la casa, Sebastián y yo nos fuimos a lavar los platos mientras que Ciel y Henry se fueron al pequeño porche para hablar.

-¿Por qué tenias que seguir con la misma historia de que somos algo?- pregunte al mismo tiempo que secaba los platos que mi acompañante lavaba.

-porque como ya le había dicho anteriormente, esa es la mentira más creíble para todos- dijo él continuando con su tarea –a demás yo se que usted lo disfruta.

Me sorprendí, lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural… ¿Acaso se me notaba mucho? Y ¡¿a que se debe la primera pregunta? ¿Acaso me gustaba él?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo disfruto?- pregunte intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mi rastro.

-en primer lugar se sonroja cada vez que toco el tema- dijo el muy imbécil con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego terminar de lavar el ultimo plato que quedaba y dejarlo completamente reluciente.

Tome el plato y lo seque mientras que Sebastián se secaba sus manos y caminaba hacia mí para posicionarse detrás.

-vamos, no sea mentirosa y admita que le gusta- susurro a mi oído al mismo tiempo que con su mano derecha me tomaba de la cintura y acercaba a su cuerpo.

-pues…yo… en…verdad…- dudas, dudas y más dudas ¿en verdad me gustaba Sebastián? Y si era así ¿Qué ganaría yo? Al fin y al cabo los demonios no se enamoran ¿o si? y otra cosa al terminar el contrato, Ciel se comería mi alma -¡deja de decir estupideces!- no se como pero me solté de él y sus encantos, sabia que si duraba más tiempo ahí los resultados no hubieran sido buenos.

Tal vez si hubiera sido anteriormente, yo lo hubiera ignorado pero desde lo sucedido en la convención, mi autocontrol se fue por el drenaje.

-encárgate de colocar los platos en su lugar porque ya yo termine de hacer lo mío- concluí mientras que caminaba hacia el pasillo. Se escucho una pequeña carcajada de parte del demonio que aun se hallaba en la cocina pero no le preste atención.

.-.-.-.

-entonces ¿Qué les parece su cuarto?- dijo Henry al tiempo que nos señalaba el cuarto donde Sebastián y yo pasaríamos la noche.

Aun no podía creer lo que Henry había hecho ¡yo no quería dormir con Sebastián!

-Henry ¿no crees que seria mejor si dormimos en cuartos separados?- pregunte.

-hija ¡por favor! Soy un padre moderno, lo más normal seria que ustedes durmieran juntos- era el colmo, Henry era el único padre en el mundo que no se pone celoso con su hija –pero eso si, si van a hacer sus cosas no hagan mucho ruido.

-¡Henry para!- chille apenada.

-no es para tanto señor- dijo Sebastián soltando una risita nerviosa.

-ya deja de llamarme señor- dijo Henry –te dije que me llamaras suegro- trágame tierra.

-esta bien… suegro- dijo en un susurro audible.

-¿viste? Así suena mejor- Henry le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Sebastián.

Chicos ya se lo que se imaginan y si, eso fue una especie de tortura para mi, tener que dormir con el individuo por el cual siento cosas raras… vaya, estoy admitiendo abiertamente que tengo sentimientos raros por él, si eso comenzó con simple atracción creo que se ha transformado en algo más ¿fuerte? Como sea, el punto es que es incomodo tener que dormir con esa persona. Y ya se que se preguntaran ¿que paso con Ciel? Bueno, Henry le dio el cuarto que quedaba al lado del suyo.

Lo curioso fue que Ciel al enterarse que Sebastián compartiría la cama conmigo, protesto un poco, haciendo que la idea de los celos volviera a mi ya confundida cabecita.

- quiero el lado izquierdo de la cama- sentencie.

-como quiera- dijo Sebastián mientras que sacaba su ropa y la mía de las maletas que previamente había sacado del auto y había subido a la habitación.

Al terminar de arreglar todo en su lugar y cansada de ese día tan… loco, me acosté en la cama, tal vez dormir con él no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo no íbamos a hacer nada.

Me acomode en la cama y pocos minutos después Sebastián hizo lo mismo. Apagamos las luces y los dos nos quedamos boca arriba viendo el techo de madera, un silencio incomodo se formo en ese entonces.

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa mañana llegaron a mi mente de repente. El ser de rojo y lo que dijo sobre Sebastián y Ciel, todo eso divagaba sin rumbo fijo en mi cabeza.

Tenía curiosidad por lo que me había contado Grell. ¿A que se refería con que Sebastián no era libre por culpa de Ciel? Tenia a mi lado a Sebastián, así que pensé que seria bueno preguntarle.

-Sebastián ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dirigí la mirada al demonio quien tenía los ojos cerrados, según ellos los demonios no dormían pero se miraba tan apacible que pensé que ya estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué quiere peguntar?- abrió los ojos y me miro, la luna que se asomaba en el balcón del cuarto iluminaba su rostro.

-cuando hable con tu "amigo" Grell- note una mueca de desagrado por parte de Sebastián pero aun así continúe –él me comento que tú… ¿Cómo decírtelo? Que tú…estabas con Ciel en contra de tu voluntad ¿es eso verdad?

-Señorita por su bien, es mejor no tocar ciertos temas- me sentí amenazada porque Sebastián me miraba molesto, él nuca me había visto así antes. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero él no me dejo decir absolutamente nada – es mejor que se vaya a dormir, hoy a sido un día muy largo y para todos, así que buenas noches y espero que descanse- se movió y me dio la espalda.

Me quede viéndolo unos segundos –Sebastián yo…

-dije que buenas noches- comento aun molesto.

¿Tan malo era? ¿Acaso que lo que decía el pelirrojo era verdad? Y otra cosa ¿Por qué Sebastián se molesto tanto por la pregunta?

El lugar quedo en silencio y yo decidí darle también la espalda a él. Cientos de preguntas divagaban nuevamente en mi mente, llegando a una pregunta crucial: ¿Qué había sucedido en el pasado de los dos demonios?

.-.-.-.

La luz golpeaba a mis ojos cerrados haciendo que una sensación incomoda comenzara a formarse, no tuve más remedio que despertarme de mala gana, me estire los músculos y vi a donde debería estar acostado Sebastián y note que ya se había ido.

¿Aun seguiría molesto conmigo?

Me coloque boca arriba y me frote los ojos; hoy tendría que hablar con los chicos para decirles que me quedaría unos días más con Henry. No se la razón porque lo quería hacer pero solo se que debía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada a la puerta y me encontré con Ciel quien se miraba desesperado.

-¿Qué ocurre Ciel?- pregunte.

-¡Katherine necesito que bajes rápido, tu padre se desmayo!- dijo Ciel.

Me pare rápidamente de la cama y seguí a Ciel quien me llevo a donde estaba mi padre y claro Sebastián estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte preocupada.

-Señorita Katherine, su padre esta estable- dijo tomando su muñeca para escuchar sus latidos –pero es necesario llevarlo a un hospital lo más rápido posible.

-ya veo- dije abrazándome.

-también encontramos esto- Ciel me entrego un frasco de calmantes –parece ser que él no se sentía tan bien como decía.

Esto era malo ¿Por qué me había mentido?

**Hola chicos! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Continuo? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones, me ayudan mucho. Ahora hablando de fic, tengo que decir que me fascina la idea de los celos de Ciel, no lo se, se ve muy adorable celoso. Ahora la gran pegunta es ¿Qué pasara con Henry? Bueno sin más que decir, me despido, besitos y abrazos a todas y todos. Nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas, espero que esten chevere, miren aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, pero primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la espera, lo que ocurrio fue que tuve que editar el proyecto escolar y hacer otros trabajos, cosa que me hacia no tener tiempo para escribir, pero aqui lo tengo, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho para que llegue la inspiracion.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji no es mio.  
**

**Ahora si, al fic.  
**

**.-.-.-.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 7: En el Hospital con Henry.**

¿Ustedes no las ha pasado que a veces cuando tenemos planeados cientos de cosas, acurre algo y arruina lo que teníamos planeado? A mi me paso al momento que descubrí que Henry se había desmayado, después que yo había tomado la decisión de quedarme un poco más para poder tener una mejor relación con él. Esto tenía que pasar.

Ahora estaba en el hospital. Había llamado mi madre, ya que necesitaba de su apoyo en estos momentos a lo que ella me dijo que saldría de inmediatamente de la ciudad de donde vivía para estar conmigo.

La preocupación y desesperación me invadían haciendo que una enorme jaqueca se formara en mi cabeza, aunque lo bueno es que no me hallaba tan sola, por lo menos Ciel estaba sentado a mi lado mientras que Sebastián salió un momento a hacer no se que. Ciel me miraba preocupado como si quisiera decirme algo pero dudo que lo hiciera puesto que su orgullo era el doble de grande que él.

Él nunca admitiría que estaba preocupado por mí ni por Henry.

El doctor salió de la habitación donde estaba mi padre. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, tenia que preguntar la situación de Henry.

-doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre?- pregunte.

-tiene los signos vitales estables, que bueno que lo trajeron de inmediato al hospital- explico el hombre de avanzada edad.

-¿podemos verlo?- pregunto Ciel con un tono tenso en su voz.

-en estos momentos lo mejor que se puede hacer es dejarlo descansar- concluyo el doctor.

Otra de las cosas que me había comentado el doctor fue Henry dejado de ir a sus tratamientos de quimioterapia, cosa que hizo que el cáncer se dispersara por su cuerpo. Sentí como si el agua fría proveniente de un balde callera sobre mí.

Le agradecí al doctor y me retire del lugar, invite a Ciel que me acompañara pero él se negó argumentando que era mejor que uno de los dos se quedara cerca de Henry, otra cosa que me dijo fue que si pasaba algo, él iría a decírmelo.

No me quedo de otra que irme a caminar sola por el hospital, aunque después gradecí que me hallaba sola puesto que así yo podía pensar mejor de todo lo ocurrido.

Me quede en frente una enorme ventana panorámica, mi mente se encontraba en cualquier lugar menos ahí. ¿Acaso eso era una especia de castigo para mí? ¿Por qué esto tenia que pasar en este momento cuando quería por fin tener una buena relación con Henry? ¿Por qué dejo su tratamiento? Esa era algunas de las tantas preguntas que invadían mi mente.

Estaba tan profunda en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a caer la lluvia ni mucho menos cuando Sebastián llego a mi lado.

-Katherine- escuche llamar a Sebastián, quien me llamo por mi nombre puesto que era un lugar público.

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos haciendo de volteara a verlo, estaba ahí parado viéndome con ojos de preocupación.

-Sebastián- dije en un hilo de voz, no se la razón por la cual no me controle y deje salir unas cuantas lagrimas que querían salir desde hace un tiempo –mi padre esta muy mal, Sebastián- me lleve las manos a mi cara como intentando parar las lagrimas.

No se lo que ocurría conmigo yo nunca era así, siempre me he controlado pero en ese momento no podía parar las lagrimas que salían, estaba molesta porque Henry me había mentido; y triste porque existía la posibilidad de perderlo.

Dos fuertes brazos me rodearon, era Sebastián, quien (no se cuando) había caminado hacia mi y que ahora me tenia entre sus brazos.

-no llore- me susurro. Una sensación de seguridad invadió mi cuerpo, me acomode entre sus brazos logrando así devolverle en gesto –tranquilícese por favor- milagrosamente me sentía mejor.

No se cuanto duramos así, es extraño decirlo pero percibía una gran paz en mi interior hasta hizo que la jaqueca se aliviara un poco. Cerré mis ojos y me acomode en su pecho mientras que él me susurraba en el oído que todo saldría bien y cosas así.

-¿Katherine Jones?- escuche decir una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas ¡¿Quién era la… responsable que se había atrevido a destruir ese momento?

De mala gana me separe de Sebastián y vi a la dirección donde provenía la voz y me encontré con una chica de cabellos negros, ojos almendrados, tez morena y cuerpo esbelto. Me parecía familiar pero yo que recuerde nunca tuve una amiga o conocida en esta ciudad con esas características.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunte.

-¿no te recuerdas de mí?- pregunto la chica. Mire a Sebastián quien me miraba tan confundido como yo -¡soy Luisa! No me digas que no te recuerdas.

-¿Luisa? ¡Oh dios mío, Luisa!- camine hacia ella y la abrace. Eso explicaba porque no la reconocía ¡había cambiado mucho! Anteriormente ella era una chica obesa pero ahora tenia el cuerpo de una modelo y no, no estoy exagerando, se veía muy bien.

-¡Katty cuanto tiempo!- ella era con la persona que más me pasaba en la segundaria, era algo así como mi amiga o conocida o lo que sea, ustedes me entienden.

-Luisa ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte aun abrazándola.

Ella se separo de mí y dio una pequeña vuelta señalando su bata de doctora.

-querida, estoy trabajando aquí como Pediatra- dijo en un tono de autosuficiencia.

-¡genial!- exclame con una sonrisa sincera.

-y tú ¿Qué me cuentas?- pregunto –porque desde que te fuiste de la ciudad no supe más de ti- comento y era verdad, desde que me fui de esa ciudad nadie supo más de mí. La razón era porque quería dejar todo mi pasado y comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo lugar.

-si bueno… lo siento- en mis labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa tímida –se que lo que hice no estuvo del todo bien.

-si, no lo estuvo- me miraba acusatoriamente –pero en fin… ¡mírate! Estas lindísima- me dijo.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita por lo que dijo.

Sebastián quien no se había metido en la conversación, se aclaro la garganta. Signo claro de que no le gustaba que no lo tomara en cuenta.

-Luisa- llame a la joven –quiero presentarte a Sebastián- dije agarrando la mano enguantada de él.

-es un placer- emitió con una de sus características sonrisas.

-el placer es todo mío- ¿era mi imaginación o Luisa estaba embobada?

-Luisa fue una de mis amigas de la segundaria- le comente al demonio.

-¡que lindo!- exclamo el demonio –que bueno es conocer otra amiga tuya cariño.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Luisa quedo sorprendida por la última palabra del comentario de Sebastián y creo que quedo aun más cuando el aprovechado de Sebastián beso dulcemente mi mano.

.-.-.-.

-se nota que lo disfrutas ¿verdad?- dije mientras tomaba el vaso de jugo que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la cafetería del hospital. Después que haberme topado con Luisa, esta nos invito el desayuno y yo no lo vi mal (ahora que lo recuerdo no había desayunado ese día) a demás que era su hora de descanso y quería saber de su vida.

-y no sabe cuanto- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el muy maldito.

Me provocaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro pero no podía puesto que Luisa regreso con el desayuno.

-entonces ¿Cómo se conocieron?- dijo Luisa colocando el desayuno en la mesa mientras que se tomaba asiento en la mesa. Lo "mejor" de Luisa siempre fue su forma directa de decir las cosas, ella nunca se andaba con rodeos, quería saber algo y no le molestaba preguntar aunque fuera vergonzoso o lo que sea que fuera.

-pues… nosotros…- ¡demonios! Nunca me imagine que alguien preguntara como fue que Sebastián y yo nos conocimos. Tenia que inventar algo porque si le contaba como fue que realmente lo conocí, Luisa me internaría en un sanatorio mental.

-nos conocimos hace ya más de 2 meses, cuando fui a una de sus consultas- dijo Sebastián lo más natural posible. Que buen mentiroso era, bueno aunque es un demonio ¿no? Eso es tan natural para ellos como caminar para nosotros.

-y ¿Qué hacías tú ahí?- pregunto Luisa muy intrigada.

-para que me ayudara a salir de la enorme depresión que tenía desde que mi novia de tantos años rompió conmigo- dijo en tono triste, consiguiendo que Luisa se lo creyera.

-¡que triste!- dijo llevándose la mano en el pecho dando señal que la historia de Sebastián la había conmovido.

-¡pero gracias a este hermoso ángel bajado del cielo, yo pude seguir adelante!- exclamo tomándome de la mano.

Ok, no sabía si vomitar por lo cursi que sonó o reírme por el comentario, lo único que se es que solo sonreí tímidamente con algo de sonrojo y acariciando su mano.

-que romántico- susurro Luisa.

-si pero no vayas a pensar que después que yo admitiera mis sentimientos por ella se me hizo fácil, porque te tengo que decir que ella al principio me rechazo- le conto a Luisa.

-no me sorprende, ella siempre ha sido así- dijo la susodicha con una enorme sonrisa.

-pero bueno, ella termino admitiendo sus sentimientos y aquí nos tienes- dijo mientras que con una mano me tomaba de la cintura y con la otra tomaba mi mentón para luego depositar un pequeño beso peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras que él sonreía pícaramente.

El resto del desayuno la pasamos normal hasta que Luisa abrió la boca.

-oye Katherine.

-dime- dije terminando mi desayuno, la comida no estaba tan mala para ser de hospital.

-¿no han pensado en casarse?- pregunto.

Me atragante con la comida, tanto así que Sebastián me tuvo que dar unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda hasta que me calme y tome un poco de jugo.

-en verdad no lo hemos pensado- dijo Sebastián por mí.

-ah ok, pero seria tan lindo- dijo Luisa.

Aterrador, simplemente aterrador. Imaginarme estar casada con él era algo que nunca se me paso por la mente, pero no me gusta la idea… ok, es mentira. No debe ser tan malo, me imagino de una linda familia feliz constituida por mis dos demonios y yo.

Sebastián y yo se iríamos a trabajar y Ciel iría a la escuela, mientras que por las noches nos sentaríamos como una linda familia para cenar y comentar lo que hicimos por el día y cuando llegar la hora de dormir Sebastián y yo nos dormiríamos en la misma cama… si, definitivamente el desayuno me había afectado de alguna manera, soy la única que se imagina estar casada con un demonio, es tan extraño. En primer lugar yo me casare cuando este lo completamente (loca) enamorada como para vivir nuevamente con alguien y Sebastián no entra ahí, los demonios no se enamoran ni se casan ¿o si? solo se pasan la eternidad ensuciando y comiendo almas.

-Katherine- me llamo Luisa sacándome de mis extrañas fantasías.

Como se imaginaran me encontraba como un tomate pero claro a ustedes eso ya no les sorprende y a mi tampoco, porque eso ya se transformo en algo normal desde que el demonio que tenia a mi lado comenzó a tratarme así.

Terminamos hablando de nuestros años de adolescencia y contando anécdotas de nuestra vida en la segundaria. El momento fue grato y hasta puedo decir que lo disfrute. Le termine contando lo de mi padre y la razón por la cual estaba yo en ese lugar a lo que ella dijo que contaba con su apoyo.

Paso otra hora después y Luisa tuvo que volver a trabajar. Se despidió de nosotros y se fue por su camino así como hicimos nosotros.

-su amiga es agradable- dijo Sebastián mientras que caminaba junto a mí.

-si la hubieras conocido en sus años de adolescencia no dirías lo mismo- dije viendo al frente.

-¿a que se refiere?- pregunto.

-ella era algo irritante, gritona y hasta a veces ella misma se burlaba de mi apariencia- si, ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre era así, ella nunca fue una buena amiga en realidad, pero lo curioso es que cuando otra persona me hacia sentir mal ella me defendía, sin duda alguna esa era una extraña relación de amistad.

-vaya amiga- suspiro Sebastián.

-ni que lo digas- caminamos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Henry durmiendo.

Al llegar notamos que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, entramos cautelosamente y nos encontramos con Ciel despaldas quien hablaba con Henry quien ya se había despertado.

-Katty que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Ciel sin voltearse a vernos.

-¡hola Katty!- exclamo Henry, se notaba lo mal que estaba.

-hola- dije con una sonrisa triste.

-bueno…-comenzó a decir Ciel mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta –ahora es tu turno de hablar con él.

-entonces mi amor, yo te espero afuera- dijo Sebastián posando un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

-no Sebastián, no importa- dijo Henry –te puedes quedar.

Y así fue, él se quedo y dio unos cuantos pasos conmigo para acercarnos a Henry.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte.

-mejor- dijo.

-¿Por qué me mentiste y no me dijiste que habías dejado el tratamiento?- tenía que saber la razón.

-hija, yo en verdad no quería traerte problemas- me dijo –cuando te vi tan feliz al lado de Sebastián, supe que no bebía destruir esa felicidad por una preocupación.

¿Esa era la razón?

-hija…- fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos –se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo- esto no me gustaba para nada, esta conversación parecía más bien una despedida.

-pero aun así, siempre se puede dar origen a un nuevo comienzo- le dije.

-creo que este no es el caso hija- miro a la ventana –solo quiero decirte que aunque nunca lo he demostrado yo siempre te he querido.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, nunca pensé escucharle decir esas cosas.

-y quiero que me disculpes por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar- comento con una sonrisa triste.

-por favor… no continúes- susurre, no quería escuchar más nada, no podía aceptar que Henry se estuviera despidiendo.

-lo lamento hija pero te lo tengo que decir para irme tranquilo- era el colmo se estaba resignando a morir –mira hija, solo quiero saber si me perdonas, yo se que por mi obsesión al trabajo, te perdí a ti y a tu madre, así que quiero saber ¿hija me perdonas?

Le tome la mano y se la apreté, Sebastián solo estaba ahí, parado, viendo la escena.

-si te perdono- susurre –pero no me dejes.

-Katty estoy cansado- susurro pidiéndole a Sebastián que se acercara para luego tomarle la mano y unirla con la mía –Sebastián cuida de ella por favor y cuando tengan niños no comentan el error de colocar el trabajo primero que la familia.

-no se preocupe, la protegeré y la hare la mujer más feliz- dijo Sebastián viéndome con una mirada ¿triste? Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi así.

-bueno, creo que ya es momento que me vaya- dijo suspirando –fue un placer conocerte Sebastián y te quiero mucho Katty- después de decir eso, él simplemente, cerro los ojos.

La maquina índico que su corazón dejo de latir. Lo siguiente paso tan rápido, en un momento estaba con Henry hablando y en el otro, se encontraba el doctor intentado hacer algo por él, cosa que era inútil porque Sebastián y yo sabíamos perfectamente que había dejado este mundo.

.-.-.-.

**¿que les parecio el capitulo? ¿les gusto? ¿lo continuo? en lo personal tengo que decir que me dio un poco de tristeza por Henry, hasta pense en no matarlo pero bueno, lo hice y creo que fue lo mejor, en fin, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios ya que me ayudan mucho (como dije anteriormente) para que llegue la inspiracion, la quiero y nos vemos pronto. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas y todos, cuanto tiempo, en fin, aqui les traigo otro capitulo más de esta historia, espero que les guste, otra cosa gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, muchas gracias. Nos vemos al final del capitulo.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece  
**

**Ahora si... ¡al fic!  
**

**.-.-.-.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 8: Lluvia.**

Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendremos que abandonar este mundo, por el simple hecho que todos nosotros, igual que todos los seres vivos, tenemos que volver al lugar donde nuestras almas se originaron, no se donde queda para poder decirles con exactitud, solo lo se.

El doctor nos pidió a mí y a Sebastián que saliéramos de la habitación para poder así trabajar mejor. No entendía el empeño que tenia el doctor en hacer algo por Henry, al fin y al cabo él ya no se encontraba más en este plano terrenal.

Creo que era por la simple razón que él no quería aceptar tener que perder a uno de sus pacientes, eso seria algo muy malo para un medico con prestigio.

Lo más curioso de todo es que en ningún momento llore, creo que en ese preciso instante, la antigua Katherine apareció. No lloraría, tenia que permanecer fuerte. Y no lo hice, ni siquiera cuando Sebastián se acerco a mí y con sus fuertes brazos me abrazo como lo hizo la vez anterior.

-lo lamento mucho- susurro.

No respondí, solo recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me quede ahí. No se porque me abrazo, solo puedo decir que me sentía tranquila, busque a Ciel con la mirada y lo encontré a pocos metros de nosotros, estaba sentado, yo sabia muy bien que la cara de tranquilidad que tenia en ese momento, solo era una mascara para poder ocultar un poco su tristeza. Y lo digo porque yo sabía muy bien del tema.

Poco después salió el doctor quien nos confirmo que Henry ya no estaría más con nosotros. ¿Quieren que les cuente como me sentí en ese momento? Pues les tengo que confesar que no sentí tristeza, tal vez eso se deba porque me estaba bloqueando de la situación que me hallaba viviendo en ese entonces.

Tiempo después llevaron el cuerpo de Henry a la morgue. Llame a mi madre, quien estaba en camino; la cual quedo muy impactada por la noticia, mientras que Ciel se fue a caminar por el lugar. De nuevo me quedaba con Sebastián quien no me había dejado sola ningún momento.

-Señorita Katherine-comenzó a decir Sebastián –es mejor que vaya a llamar a los de la funeraria- me dijo para luego hacer un gesto que me indicaba que se alejaría de mí, sentí temor de quedarme sola y lo se, eso fue algo estúpido, pero no lo podía evitar.

Lo siguiente que hice me dejo tan sorprendida como a Sebastián.

-Sebastián no me dejes sola- susurre jalando de la manga de su camisa negra. No quería estar si él.

Él me miro sorprendido por mi acción pero luego se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-no se preocupe que yo nunca hare eso- dijo –estaré con usted hasta el final de todo- lo solté, no se si me sonroje por lo que dijo o por su sonrisa tan sincera.

Me invito a que lo acompañara. Llamamos a los de la funeraria y ahora lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que nos entregaran el cuerpo.

Esperamos dos horas hasta que nos entregaron el cuerpo, los de la funeraria quienes estaban desde una hora en ese lugar se llevaron el cuerpo mientras que Sebastián, Ciel (quien ya había regresado) y yo nos disponíamos a acompañarlos.

Al llegar a la funeraria, se podía sentir un ambiente sereno, el lugar estaba construido al lado de la Catedral principal de la ciudad. Como la Catedral, la funeraria estaba edificada con una arquitectura gótica, era extraño decirlo pero el lugar era hermoso.

Los trabajadores nos dijeron que esperáramos en el ancho pasillo mientras que acomodaban el cuerpo cosa que me negué. Yo sabia muy bien como trataban los cuerpos en la funerarias, los tiraban me los pisos y los limpiaban con mangueras. Se muy bien que el ya estaba muerto pero eso no quería decir que tenían que tratar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Así que junto con Sebastián (a Ciel no lo dejaron pasar porque pensaban que seria una experiencia muy fuerte para un niño) entre al lugar.

La que sufrió esa experiencia fuerte fui yo. En una mesa se encontraba el cuerpo de Henry tapado por una sabana. Cuando mi acompañante masculino quito la sabana, un nudo se produjo en mi estomago y sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero Sebastián no dejo que callera.

-Señorita Katherine si quiere me espera afuera- dijo aun tomándome –déjemelo todo a mí.

-no importa Sebastián- susurre al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el equilibrio –es mi deber como hija de él, en atenderlo.

-bueno… si eso es lo que desea- dijo viéndome con una mirada llena de tristeza y pena.

La enorme ventana de cristal indico que la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. El resto de lo que duramos acomodando a el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue mi padre, lo pasamos en silencio y les tengo que decir que me sentía rara con el simple hecho de tener que suprimir la gran tristeza que empezaba a salir.

Y en ese entonces agradecí la presencia de ese ser no humano que tal vez aunque no fuera más que un demonio, me hacia sentir segura, no se si lo hacia para obtener algo a cambio o para darme apoyo pero aun así agradecí y sigo agradeciendo aun en el día de hoy su presencia en ese momento y hasta la de Ciel, quien aunque no estaba con nosotros en ese lugar, yo sabia muy bien que estaba preocupado por mí.

Sebastián me ayudo a vestirlo y a colocarle los zapatos. Se veía tan tranquilo, su alma ahora estaba en un sueño eterno. En ese momento entendí, no debía sentir pena por él. Ahora mi padre se encontraba en un lugar en donde el dolor y la tristeza no se encontraba, por lo menos él si descansaría en paz para siempre.

No como yo, quien al final, perdería mi alma por un deseo egoísta de fama. Aunque no tenia de otra que resignarme a mi destino puesto que yo fui quien lo busco. Pero aun así no me quejo, si eso fue lo que yo decidí ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. No veo a Ciel como un ser malo ni mucho menos a Sebastián. Ellos solo estaban haciendo su trabajo como yo estaba haciendo el mío.

Terminamos de acomodar el cuerpo. Mire por la ventana era ya de tarde y aun la lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo. En ese preciso momento fue que supe que nosotros somos como las pequeñas gotas de agua, nacemos en lo alto del cielo y después nos desarrollamos, a veces nos unimos con otras gotas para formar unas nuevas y al final de nuestro recorrido llegamos al suelo y desaparecemos dejando solo una pequeña marca húmeda que después con los rayos del sol, borrara.

E l demonio poso su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió sincero.

-no se preocupe, el señor Henry esta en un mejor lugar ahora.

-eso espero- dije para luego suspirar cansada.

-vamos a llamar a los trabajadores para que metan el cuerpo su padre en el ataúd- comento el abriendo la puerta que conectaba al pasillo pero creo que después se arrepintió de hacerlo puesto que cuando abrió la puerta, una sombra roja le salto encima.

No lo podía creer, era nada más y nada menos que ese shinigami egocéntrico que había estado hace un tiempo en mi casa. El tal Grell o como se llame.

-¡Sebas-chan!- dijo el ser quien tenia brazado al mayordomo de su cintura.

-¡suéltame!- siseo molesto Sebastián mientras que intentaba soltarse del amarre de Grell-¿y que haces aquí?

-Sebastián no se como entro- dijo Ciel quien miraba hastiado la escena.

-¡Sebas-chan! que malo eres- hablo con dificultad puesto que tenia en su cara la mano de Sebastián quien lo miraba con asco mientras que el chico de rojo intentaba besarlo -¡dame un besito!- ok, eso ya había hastiado al pobre demonio tanto así que poco después se encontraba el tal Grell en el suelo lleno de moretones y con la marca del pie del demonio mayor sobre él.

Camine hacia Sebastián quien tenía pensado seguir con la tortura.

- Sebastián creo que tanto ruido llamara la atención- le susurre en el oído.

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa acto seguido de una sonrisa aparentemente inocente – lo lamento… me deje llevar- dijo para luego volver a mirar a Grell con una sonrisa algo oscura.

-Bien, Grell ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ciel mientras que entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta. El egocéntrico ser se levanto aun con los moretones.

-¡vine a ver al futuro padre de mis hijos!- exclamo tomando del hombro a Sebastián para que luego este, quien ya había perdido la paciencia hace tiempo, le termino decorando la cabeza con unos enorme chichones.

Esto si que era enfermizo. En fin, ahora la cosa roja estaba en el piso nuevamente. Aun no logro entender el empeño que tenia con Sebastián.

-vamos Grell no tengo todo el día- expresó Ciel cansado –dinos ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver mi…- fue interrumpido por la mirada amenazadora del mayordomo. Y hasta puedo jurar que vi un aura oscura emanada de su cuerpo… si, creo que exagere en esa parte pero lo que en verdad pasó que la mirada de Sebastián dio tanto miedo que el pobre de Grell no continúo con su oración.

-dinos ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- siseo el mayordomo con una sonrisa aterradora que hasta a mí me dio miedo. Camino hacia él mientas que en su boca se hacia más grande su sonrisa.

-¡espera, espera Sebas-chan!- Grell estaba asustado –vine por trabajo… ¡vine a llevarme el alma que aun existe en ese cuerpo! –Dijo señalando el cuerpo de Henry que aun estaba en la mesa –para poder así terminar mi trabajo.

-entiendo- dijo Sebastián volviendo a mi lado.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- por fin tome el valor para hablar.

-hasta que la chica decidió hablar- dijo plasmando en su boca una de sus aterradoras sonrisas.

Estaba asustada, pensé que el ser no se había percatado de mi presencia pero veo que no era así.

-¡anda di algo!- exclamo – o ¿será que te comió la lengua el gato?- comento en un tono burlón mientras que caminaba hacia mí.

-pues…yo…- el ser estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cara, pude notar sus hermosos y peculiares ojos amarillos quienes tenían un reflejo verduzco.

-anda, di algo- dijo mientras me miraba divertido.

-¿a que te refieres con que necesitas llevarte el alma de mi padre?- pregunte aun con miedo.

-¡Ah! Con que era eso- dijo alejándose de mí.

Mire a donde se hallaban los dos demonios quienes desde que comencé a hablar con Grell no se habían metido en la conversación.

-bueno lo necesito para poder así terminar mi trabajo en este lugar- dijo el individuo de rojo.

Entonces era eso, Grell también me explico que él había sido enviado desde el departamento Shinigami para buscar el alma de Henry, puesto que ese era el trabajo de los seres de su especie. Según él, ellos eran una especie de dios quienes juzgaban las almas de las personas cuyos nombres aparecían en la libreta del Shinigami, estos decidían quienes tenían y quienes no tenían que morir como también encargarse de proteger las almas de las alimañas... como los demonios y llevarlas a una especie de biblioteca en donde se guardaban.

-ya veo- fue lo único que dije.

-entonces ¿me dejas hacer mi trabajo?- comento soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-esta bien- no tenia de otra que dejarlo trabajar.

-entonces será mejor que salgamos- comento Ciel tomando la perilla de la puerta para después proceder a abrirla –Sebastián quédate y vigila que no haga nada estúpido.

-yes my lord- pronuncio con un perfecto ingles el demonio mayor para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en la banca más cercana.

-ese Shinigami siempre ha sido una molestia- comento Ciel.

-¿tú crees que no hará nada malo con el cuerpo de Henry?- pregunte. Temiendo que le hiciera lo peor.

-no lo creo- dijo –pero aun así, no deberías preocuparte por un simple cadáver, al fin y al cavo, eso es solo una coraza sin nada adentro- sus palabras sonaron frías pero tenia razón. Ese ya no era Henry, solo era un cadáver cuya alma ya se había ido.

-si, tienes razón- susurre, sus palabras frías aunque ciertas, hicieron que mi corazón sintiera un pinchazo de desconsuelo.

-solo tienes que pensar que Henry ahora esta en mejor lugar- dijo –ahora ya no siente dolor ni angustia, solo paz- me miro y una pequeña sonrisa sincera se formo en su rostro. Era cierto, ahora esta feliz en donde quiera que este.

-gracias Ciel, gracias por estar aquí a mi lado- dije a lo que note que Ciel se sonrojo.

-no lo hago por ti- pronuncio rápido ocultando el sonrojo de su cara –solo lo hago por el contrato.

Solté una pequeña risilla, siempre me parecía cómico su comportamiento al hablar de esos temas. Pude haber seguido molestándolo un poco pero era mejor dejarlo así.

Poco tiempo después Sebastián salió del cuarto y camino hacia nosotros.

-¿Dónde esta Grell?- pregunto Ciel quien había notado que Grell no estaba en ningún lugar.

-concluyó que era mejor salir por la ventada del cuarto- comento el demonio –ahora llamare a los trabajadores para que se encarguen del cuerpo- finalizo a lo que pude percibir que en una fracción de segundo, él me miro triste para después volver a ver a su amo con su típica mirada y luego ser fue a llamarlos.

Fue tan rápido que aun hoy pienso que fue mi imaginación.

Sebastián llamo a los trabajadores del lugar quienes terminaron metiendo el cuerpo de Henry en su ataúd.

Ya había dejado de llover y ahora lo que quedaba era irnos de la funeraria, la mañana siguiente seria el velorio así que no tenia más nada que hacer.

La melodía de mi celular empezó a sonar, lo tome y note que se trataba de mi madre.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-hija ¿en donde estas?- pregunto mi madre.

-estoy en la funeraria que esta al lado de la Catedral- le explique.

-ok entonces espérame ahí porque ya llegue- concluyo mi madre.

-está bien- al decir eso, ella cortó la llamada y ahora lo que me quedaba era esperarla.

Hace meses que no había visto a mi madre, así que me sentía un poco feliz puesto que la iba a volverla a ver pero ahora el problema seria la reacción que iba a tener con los dos demonios que actualmente estaban conmigo.

Tome de la camisa a Sebastián y empuje contra la pared, Ciel lo único que hizo fue mirar atónito la escena.

-Señorita Katherine no sabia que era así de ruda- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente –me gusta esa actitud.

-mira Sebastián- dije entre dientes, el comportamiento del mayordomo que tenía conmigo me metería en problemas con mi madre, ella era una mujer muy estricta y a la vez celosa, yo era su única hija y cuando se trataba de novios o pretendientes, ella era la jueza. Eso me recuerda que la primera vez que le presente a uno de mis antiguos novios, este quedo un poco "mal" para no decir aterrado con ella –mi madre va a venir así que quiero que dejes de decir que somos novios y cosas así.

-pero pensé que a usted le gustaba- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-pues no- dije, no caería en sus embrujos –así que te pido que dejes esas cosas.

-entiendo- se movió ágilmente haciendo que yo fuera la que quedara contra la pared –pero así seria más divertido- susurro acercando su cara hacia la mía.

-Se…Sebastián de…ten…te- dije sonrojada y colocando mis manos sobre su pecho para poder alejarlo pero era inútil. Cerré los ojos mientras que sentía su aliento acercarse a mí.

-Katherine- escuche la voz de Ciel en la distancia –Katherine- volvió a llamar.

-Katherine- escuche decir otra voz, aterradoramente familiar. Era la voz de una mujer y sin verla, yo sabia muy bien que estaba muy molesta… era nada más y nada menos que mi madre.

El acosador de Sebastián y yo miramos a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y nos encontramos con una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de mediana estatura, cabello corto de color negro, tez blanca y ojos marrones. Se hallaba vestida con una blusa en corte en V negra, con unos jeans y zapatillas negras… en efecto, ella era mi madre.

Nos miraba a los dos de forma acusatoria. Sebastián no tuvo otra opción que separarse de mí.

-que linda sorpresa- dijo molesta mi madre.

-mami, puedo explicarlo- no se rían, yo siempre he llamado a mi madre así. Y ahora me encontraba en problemas, en serios problemas.

.-.-.-.

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios, como sabrán me encantan que den su punto de vista en la historia ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quieren continuación? Por cierto ¿Qué opinan de la madre de Katherine? Como sea gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto, las quiero y gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas ¿como estan? primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo mucho que lo parecio, en fin, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo (que creo que es el mas largo que he hecho) de esta historia que fue hecha en un momento de locura.  
Espero que les guste.  
**

**los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.  
**

**Ahora al fic... nos vemos al final de capitulo.  
**

**.-.-.-.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 9: Indecentes.**

¿Saben? Lo primero que pensé al descubrir que mi madre nos había encontrado a mí y al acosador de Sebastián en esa situación tan comprometedora, fue… ¡por favor, trágame tierra! Mi madre ¡mi madre! Me había visto en esa posición tan "indecente" con el mayordomo de Ciel.

Y como sabrán aunque le haya dicho que todo era un malentendido y que no era lo que parecía, ella no se lo creyó y yo, junto a mi acosador, terminamos siendo regañados por la mujer de cincuenta años. Y si ustedes pensaban que con un solo regaño bastaría, están muy equivocados. También me regaño por no haberle comentado que yo tenia un "novio", me dijo cosas como: "_entonces no se que he criado, yo pensé que las dos teníamos la suficiente confianza para estas cosas pero veo que me equivoque_".

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando mi madre le pregunto a Sebastián en donde vivía y este respondió.

-_vivo con Katherine_- eso si que hizo enojar a mi madre, una cosa era que le había ocultado la existencia de un "novio" y la otra era que yo estuviera viviendo con alguien, no es que ella decidiera con quien tuviera que salir pero ella siempre ha querido que no le oculte cosas.

Después de ese momento incomodo todos nosotros nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de Henry, claro Sebastián fue todo un caballero y ayudo a mi madre a subir sus maletas en el auto pero les tengo que confesar que aunque él hiciera eso, el ambiente no mejoro en nada.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos en el auto camino a casa del fallecido Henry.

-y… ¿Cómo esta David?- le pregunte a mi madre quien estaba en el asiento trasero junto a Ciel. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar calmar la atmosfera que estaba en el auto.

-está bien- dijo, aun podía sentir que estaba molesta.

-me alegro y ¿Cómo esta su trabajo?- pregunte.

-Katherine no intentes arreglar lo que hiciste- dijo mi madre para luego hablar con Sebastián –dime Sebastián ¿a que te dedicas?

-soy profesor de idiomas- dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que por el retrovisor vi a Ciel aburrido.

-¿a si? ¿Cuáles idiomas enseñas?- pregunto mi madre.

-ingles, francés, latín y otros idiomas más- mi madre quedo sorprendida con su respuesta.

-vaya, así que no eres solo un pervertido y una cara bonita- dijo mi madre haciendo que Sebastián sonriera. Mi madre era la clase de persona que no tenía vergüenza en decir lo que pensaba.

-gracias por el cumplido señora Fanny- dijo el acosador para luego soltar una carcajada.

Yo mientras tanto estaba apenada y no veía la hora en la que llegara a la casa de Henry para poder en un ambiente mejor que el actual… que mentira tan grande estoy diciendo, lo más probable es que mi madre me llamara en privado para hablar conmigo.

-¿tu también sabes hablar todo esos idiomas Ciel?- pregunto mi madre al pequeño.

-si- dijo Ciel con una enorme sonrisa –mi hermano Sebastián me enseño ¿verdad que si Sebastián?- dijo viendo a su "hermano".

-claro que si Ciel- afirmo el mayor.

-que bien- comento Fanny.

Se pasaron hablando ellos dos por todo el camino haciendo que el ambiente ya no se sintiera tan incomodo, al llegar a la casa de Henry, ya era de noche y como era de esperarse de Sebastián, decidió ayudar a mi madre a llevar sus maletas, mientras que Ciel y yo acomodábamos el cuarto de se instalaría mi madre.

-tu mamá es agradable, Katherine- comento Ciel mientras que tendía la cama.

-¿tú crees?- dije sonriendo.

-si, ella me recuerda un poco a una tía que tuve- explico –ella era estricta pero en el fondo se preocupaba con los suyos- era la primera vez que Ciel me contaba sobre su vida pero tenia una duda ¿eso daba la posibilidad que él alguna vez en el pasado fuera humano?

-y ¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunte, era agradable conocer más de ese enigmático y pequeño demonio que estaba conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo pero que aun así, no conocía muy bien ya que (como comente capítulos atrás) él evitaba hablar sobre su pasado como también lo hacia Sebastián.

-se llamaba Francés- dijo y creo que pude ver un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-ya veo- sonreí sincera –Ciel me alegro que te abrieras conmigo y me contaras un poco de ti.

-¡¿Qué...que… dijiste?- exclamo Ciel sonrojado.

-lo que escuchaste, me siento muy feliz de poder conocerte mejor- dije acomodando las almohadas.

-como sea- dijo terminando su tarea, aun se le notaba lo sonrojado que estaba –ya termine así que no tengo más nada que hacer en este lugar- comento saliendo de la habitación, poco segundos después entraron mi madre y Sebastián con sus maletas en las manos.

Luego, Sebastián dejo las maletas a un lado de la cama mientras que yo terminaba de arreglar lo que faltaba en el cuarto. Cuando terminamos los dos intentamos salir del cuarto y digo "intentamos" porque mi madre nos detuvo a los dos.

-¿adonde creen que van?- pregunto Fanny cruzada de brazos y viéndonos acusatoriamente.

-pensé que querías que te dejáramos solos- dije temerosamente.

-si, es verdad- comento Sebastián con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-pues no es necesario- dijo ella en un tono cortante – ¡¿acaso ustedes pensaban que se iban a salvar de esta?- pregunto mi madre.

-mami, se que lo que hicimos estuvo mal así que te pido que nos perdones- le dije aunque yo sabia muy bien que ella no lo iba a hacer –y se que tampoco estuvo bien que te ocultara tener un relación con alguien.

-hija ya no estoy moleta con eso… ¡ahora estoy molesta porque nunca me comentaste que los dos estaban viviendo en el mismo techo!- ¡ah! Con que eso era lo que pasaba, solo era eso.

-Señora Fanny se que lo que hizo Katherine en no contarle que vivíamos juntos fue un error- dijo el demonio –pero no permita que por ese error pierda esa linda relación que tiene con su hija- vaya, estaba de acuerdo con el demonio.

-pero eso no es todo Sebastián, entonces ¿cuando Katherine haga otra cosa en la cual yo deba estar enterada me lo ocultara?- dijo –pongamos un ejemplo que ella quedara embarazada de ti ¿no crees que yo debería también estas informada de la situación?- ok, esto si que sonaba descabellado.

Y claro no pude evitar sonrojarme con la idea de esperar un hijo de él, me imagino que seria muy lindo como el padre y… ¡deja de pensar en cosas extrañas Katherine Jones!

Duramos una hora y media escuchando el discurso sobre "lo importante que es la confianza", aunque creo que eso tuvo algo de positivo ¿saben? No había pensado en la muerte de Henry en esos momentos y era lo mejor puesto que lo primordial que quería, era no pensar en su muerte.

Al terminar su discurso, ya eran las ocho de la noche y mi madre le pidió al demonio para que se retirara ya que tenía que hablar algo en privado conmigo, él hizo caso y salió, ahora estaba solo con mi madre quien cambio su semblante serio a un más triste.

-¿Cómo te sientes con lo de Henry?- me pregunto.

-no siento ni tristeza ni dolor… solo siento una especie de vacio en mi interior- susurre.

-él te quería mucho- dijo mi madre acto seguido de un abrazo de su parte.

-ya lo se- la coraza que tenia en mi corazón ya no iba a durar por mucho tiempo pero tenia que durar lo suficiente hasta que yo estuviera en mi cuarto sola.

Poco después decidimos bajar a la cocina y mientras que lo hacíamos mi mamá me informo que Henry la había llamado en la noche anterior, también me conto que él parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo lo que me dejo con la pregunta ¿será que Henry ya sabía lo que le pasaría?

Llegamos a la cocina y nos encontramos con Sebastián y Ciel quienes hábilmente se hallaban preparando la cena.

-que bueno que ya bajo señora Fanny- dijo el demonio al mismo tiempo que preparaba una crema de calabaza.

-huele bien- dijo mi madre colocándose a su lado.

-me alegro que le guste- comento sonriendo.

Ciel mientras tanto se encontraba calentando unas tostadas con queso y salmón ahumado, se veía delicioso pero mi pregunta era ¿de donde habían sacado todos los ingredientes? Porque yo que recuerde ni en la cocina ni en el refrigerador había ninguno de esos ingredientes así que camine adonde Ciel, para que me diera una respuesta.

-¿de donde sacaron los ingredientes?- le susurre para que mi madre no escuchase.

-no te preocupes mientras que ustedes estaban arriba escuchando el discurso de tu madre, yo fui a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche- respondió Ciel con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿en verdad?- comente incrédula, era la primera vez que Ciel tomaba la iniciativa de comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

-si Katherine ¿o acaso no me vez capas?- pregunto.

-no es eso, es solo que me sorprende que lo hicieras- le dije sonriendo –y te felicito por eso.

-gracias- comento algo sonrojado.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, no cene mucho puesto que no tenía mucha hambre pero les puedo contar que estuvo deliciosa como siempre, hasta mi mamá, que aunque estaba intentando parecer indiferente con el platillo de Sebastián, no pudo evitar decirles unos cuantos cumplidos en cuanto a su comida. Pero algo que si me sorprendió fue lo delicioso que quedaron las tostadas hechas por Ciel.

-vaya Sebastián ¿Quién diría que cocinaras tan bien?- comento mi madre mientras le daba un sorbo a la crema de calabazas.

-me alaga, como novio de Katherine ¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera hacer eso?- comento con una sonrisa muy a su estilo para luego verme de reojo y volver a darles un mordisco a su tostada. Me sonroje ligeramente pero ha estas alturas no hay un día en el cual ese demonio no me haga sonrojar.

La cena concluyo y ahora era el momento del prostre, postre que no disfrute porque me fui a mi habitación. Le di un beso en la frente a mi madre, uno en la mejilla a Ciel y pensé en no despedirme de esa manera con Sebastián pero claro el muy maldito se levanto de su silla y deposito un pequeño bese ente mi mejilla y mi boca. Esto incomodo a mi madre mientras que yo me puse roja como un tomate.

Llegue a mi habitación. Sentía algo en el pecho, era como si fuera a estallar, me acosté en la cama y espere a que se me pasara.

No se cuanto tiempo pase ahí, así que mire al reloj que se hallaba en la pequeña mesa de noche a mi derecha, eran las nueve. Ya había pasado una hora así que me fui a tomar una ducha.

El agua fría caía por todo mi cuerpo haciéndolo sentir más liviano y fue en ese momento cuanto los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Me recordé del instante cuando me dieron la noticia de la muerte de Henry. Me sentí triste y mi coraza se desmorono un poco más, pero aun así tenia que permanecer fuerte.

Deje de pensar en todo lo sucedió y deje mi mente en blanco para luego terminar de ducharme y salir.

Me senté en la cama con la pijama puesta y me quede viendo al la nada ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ocultar mi dolor? Lo único que obtendría seria cosas negativas, no me estaba haciendo bien, parecía como si mi corazón me estaba rogando que dejara sacar todo ese llanto que tenía acumulado.

Y ahí fue cuando llore, les tengo que contar que llore como nunca. Pose mi cara entre mis manos. Me sentía terrible y ese momento lo supe. Yo sentía culpabilidad por la muerte de Henry, mi padre. Y se que dirán que es algo fuera de lugar pero me puse a pensar que si tal vez yo no me viera comportado de una manera tan fría a Henry, tal vez él no se hubiera sentido mal y tal vez hubiera seguido con los tratamientos.

Lo que quiero decir es que, yo hice sentir a Henry que no tenia a nadie a quien le importaba y por eso él se dejo morir sin luchar antes.

No se cuanto dure llorando, solo les puedo decir que sentí que la gran opresión de mi pecho se desvanecía.

Hubo un momento donde la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ciel. Sus ojos no ocultaban la preocupación.

-Ciel no te oí entrar- susurre secando mis lagrimas –pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-no, no lo estaba- dijo –tu madre se fue a dormir así que vine a ver como estabas pero veo que no estas muy bien.

-¿de que hablas?- intente sonreír como si con eso ocultaría lo hinchados que deberían estar mis ojos – yo estoy bien.

-¡deja de mentir!- exclamo Ciel –deja de ocultar tu dolor.

-y me lo dices tu, quien siempre intenta aparentar indiferencia en todo- susurre.

-¡pues…este…!- comenzó a decir Ciel con la mirada baja y con un poco de rubor en su rostro – ¡no estamos hablando de mí!- concluyo –estamos hablando de ti y que tu comportamiento afecta a todos, incluso tu madre me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti- ¿era verdad eso? Ciel se puso de cuclillas y me miro a los ojos –lo que quiero decir es que si te sientes mal habla con nosotros, no intentes hacerte la fuerte- comento regalándome una sonrisa sincera.

Era verdad, ocultar mi dolor no ayudaría en nada y aunque se que Ciel no es el indicado para decirlo, sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

-gracias- susurre para luego abrazar a Ciel quien se puso rojo como un tomate –y lo lamento si te preocupe.

-tonta- susurro –yo no estoy preocupado por ti- poco después él correspondió el abrazo.

Sonreí un poco y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis abultados y adoloridos ojos. No tenia razón por tener que hacerme la fuerte en ese momento, no esta mal que de vez en cuando vean tu lado frágil. Me separe de Ciel quien sonreía tristemente.

-ahora deja de llorar- se levanto y me entrego un pañuelo que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón –asustaras a cualquiera que te vea así.

-gracias- sonreí tomando el pañuelo y secándome las lagrimas para luego entregárselo al pequeño demonio.

-rayos, lo dejaste todo húmedo- comento mientas que lo doblaba el pañuelo y metía nuevamente en su bolsillo. No pude evitar soltar una risita –en fin, es mejor que me vaya, que descanses- comento el demonio menor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-igualmente Ciel, que pases una linda noche- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Me sentía un poco mejor después de hablar con Ciel. Pero (siempre tiene que existir un pero) no puedo negar que no me sentía triste.

Camine hacia el balcón y después moví la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior y proseguí a salir para que poco minutos después recostarme de la baranda. La noche era clara, gracias a la enorme luna llena que ya se podía divisar en el cielo.

El panorama nocturno era hermoso, se veía claramente el pequeño jardín trasero que estaba constituido por pequeñas flores silvestres. No sabía que Henry tuviera esa clase de pasatiempo… en realidad no sabia muchas cosas de él.

En ese preciso instante pensé en lo que pasaría con esa casa ahora que Henry había muerto. Lo más probable seria que las flores de ese jardín se marchitaran, como también que el lugar perdiera ese brillo que tenia. Y en verdad sería triste que todo eso se perdiera.

Un viento helado se hizo y no pude evitar abrazarme a mi misma para luego estornudar.

-si sigue ahí se va a resfriar- dijo la voz de Sebastián a mis espaldas y claro lo que hizo que volteara algo sobresaltada.

-¡Sebastián!- exclame –no sabia que estabas aquí.

-disculpe si la asuste- dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde yo estaba y se posicionaba a mi lado –que noche tan fría.

Pude notar que estaba abrigado así que no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿acaso a los demonios les da frío?- pregunte divertida.

-aunque usted no lo crea- una sonrisa se le formo en sus labios –a nosotros también nos da frío Señorita Katherine.

-ya veo- sonreí y lo mire mejor, logrando notar lo bien que le quedaba el abrigo, era un sencillo abrigo negro de algodón ¡demonios! ¿Por qué se veía tan bien así?

Un viento helado volvió a soplar haciendo que esta vez estornudara con más fuerza.

-rayos, si sigue así se va a resfriar- expresó el mayordomo para luego cubrirme con su abrigo (que no se cuando se lo quito) dejando al descubierto su vestimenta, que consistía en una pijama de camina blanca de algodón y unos pantalones azul marinos del mismo material, me dio algo de vergüenza que Sebastián hiciera ese gesto tan caballeroso conmigo y como sabrán todos, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas.

-g…gracias- susurre viendo para la dirección contraria a la del demonio.

-de nada.

Pero aunque yo estaba viendo en la dirección contraria, pude percibir una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. Labios que me recordaron aquella vez cuando me… besaron y las otras tantas veces en la cual el maldito demonio intento seducirme.

-¡Ah!- exclamo el demonio –ahora que lo recuerdo, su madre me ayudo con la tarea de informarle el fallecimiento de su padre a sus familiares.

-ya veo- dije algo triste –gracias.

-y otra cosa…-camino hacia el interior como si buscara algo y pocos segundos después salió con un pequeño plato que tenia un pedazo de tarta de chocolate sobre él –tome, aquí tiene el postre que no consumió en la cena.

Tome el plato y con la pequeña cucharita pobre el dulce, basta decir que estaba delicioso como siempre.

-Está rica- susurre.

- me alegro que sea de su agrado, lo prepare cuando me ausente en el hospital- me informo, otro viento helado volvió a soplar- será mejor que entremos- me aconsejo cosa que hice para luego sentarme y recostar la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

El chocolate de la tarta me levanto el ánimo y bueno no podía faltar la conversación amena que proporcionaba el demonio, hablamos por un largo rato y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que sin él, la perdida de Henry hubiera sido más devastadora de lo que ya era.

Sebastián era algo así como el pilar que me sostenía cuando yo estaba por caer, él que me daba apoyo y hacia que yo sacara fortaleza en situaciones difíciles. Y se que el seria el hombre perfecto para mí pero él no era humano, solo era un demonio, un ser de muchos siglos y hasta milenios de vida, un ser que comía almas ¿y si acaso todo lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo era un simple juego mientras que se cumplía el contrato? Y yo no podía arriesgarme a tener nuevamente el corazón roto.

-veo que ya se termino su postre- comento tomando el plato vacio –será mejor que vaya lavarlo.

Hizo la acción de irse pero yo no lo permití.

-no importa Sebastián- dije –quédate conmigo.

-me encantaría- soltó un suspiro –pero ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no terminara mis tareas?- pregunto.

- nadie se enterara que no llevaste el plato a la cocina- dije divertida haciendo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama. Tal vez yo no podría tener una relación con Sebastián pero eso no quería decir que no podía hacerme su amiga… aunque si la situación fuera diferente… ¡mejor dejo de pesar en esas cosas!

El demonio dejo el plato vacio en la mesa de noche y se acostó en la cama quinándose las pantuflas negras que tenia.

-su madre se parece mucho a usted- comento al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama y se deshacía de sus guantes negros dejando al descubierto sus peculiares uñas.

-¿tu lo ves así?- le pregunte acomodándome en la cama. Definitivamente la tarta tenia algo, no me había sonrojado nadita a pesar que estaba tan cerca de él, tanto así que podía sentir su olor.

-si, aunque eso si, se parecen más físicamente- comento –su madre es muy estricta que hasta da miedo a veces.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, que el demonio le tuviera miedo a mi madre me daba mucha gracia.

-me alegro que se riera- nos miramos a los ojos –pero aun así preguntare ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué como me siento? Pues me siento destrozada- susurre bajando la mirada –y a la vez culpable- unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos –si tan solo no hubiera sido tan fría e indiferente con él, tal vez él no hubiera abandonado el tratamiento.

Comencé a llorara con más sentimiento, pocos segundos después sentí como el mayordomo acercaba su cuerpo contra el mío para luego abrazarme con sus cálidos brazos.

-Se…

-Shhh… las cosas pasan por una razón, por eso le pido que no se eche la culpa de la muerte de su padre –susurro colocando sobre mi cabeza su barbilla.

Cerré los ojos y acomode mis manos e su pecho, me sentía cómoda y creo que ahí fue cuando supe que yo no podía intentar establecer una amistad con él porque en primer lugar a Sebastián no lo veía exactamente en esa categoría. Pero aun así tenia miedo (como ya había dicho anteriormente) de que todo esto fuera para pasar el rato.

Si, es algo confuso, ni yo misma me entiendo, una parte de mí quiere estar con él pero la otra parte tiene miedo de sufrir por un corazón roto.

Le conté a mi acompañante la razón por la que la mayor parte de mi relación con mi padre no fue buena. Él solo escucho pero me sentí bien compartiendo esa carga tan grande que llevaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego duramos hablando mucho tiempo más hasta que el cansancio se apodero de mí.

-buenas noches señorita Katherine- susurro en mi oído.

-buenas noches- susurre con los ojos cerrados.

Tal vez no sabia que es lo que en verdad quería (o tal vez si lo sabía) pero en ese entonces agradecí por su compañía, me seria de mucha ayuda en las semanas y meses siguientes.

.-.-.-.

**¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Debo continuar la historia? Como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que existe personas que les gusta lo que hago, creo que la ultima parte fue muy tierna aunque Katherine este confundida por los sentimientos que tiene hacia el sexy mayordomo. Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios para poder así leer sus opiniones personales sobre la historia. Nos vemos pronto… claro si ustedes quieren.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, cuanto tiempo verdad? ¿como estan todas? espero que bien, en fin, aqui les traigo el capitulo 10 y les puedo contar que me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia, se los agradesco y si me permiten voy a decir... yupiiiii ¡este es el fic mas largo que e escrito! yeah pero claro todo a sido gracias a ustedes.  
**

**Kuroshituji no me pertenece ¿vale?  
**

**Nos leemos abajo, las quiero y gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 10: ¿tú otra vez por aquí?**

Ya habían pasado diez días desde la muerte de mi padre biológico, como ya se imaginaran, el velatorio fue más bien una reunión familiar y se que puede sonar extraño pero lo llamo así porque familiares que nunca había conocido y que no tenían una buena relación de mi padre, llegaron al funeral con lagrimas de cocodrilos falsas.

No saben lo mucho que me molesto eso, los hipócritas estaban llorando sobre el ataúd de mi padre mientras que decían cosas tan estúpidas como "_¡llévame contigo!_" _"¿Por qué te fuiste?_" "_fuiste el mejor hermano que tuve_" y cosas así que dejan al descubierto lo ridículo que las personas pueden llegar a ser en esos momentos y es que cuando uno ya esta muerto, se nos aparecen familiares de todas partes diciendo esas clases de payasadas.

Pero claro lo que me molesto más fue cuando el hermano de mi padre, mi tío Oscar, insinuó que mi madre era la responsable de su muerte.

-_si no hubieras dejado solo a mi hermano, él no se hubiera muerto_- dijo el hombre de sesenta y tantos, cabello negro, gordo y bigote.

Nunca había visto a mi madre tan molesta y me preocupe por ella porque yo sabía muy bien que sufría de hipertensión. Pero lo bueno es que llego mi salvador… si, es quien ustedes se imaginan. En ese momento apareció "San Sebastián" defendiendo a mi madre.

Claro que él no era ningún santo sino que él era un demonio vestido de ángel. Pero aun así le agradezco lo que hizo.

En ese entonces tuve la pequeña esperanza que lo peor ya había pasado, pero después de la misa en la Catedral (misa que se enseño que los demonio también podían entrar en las iglesias) y después de enterrar el cuerpo en el cementerio de la ciudad, entendí que las cosas empeorarían.

Y lo peor pasó cuando llego el abogado a leer el testamento. Como ya se imaginaran, me quede con todas las pertenencias del fallecido, lo que hizo que mis otros familiares incluyendo mi tío se molestaran conmigo.

Me llamaron aprovechada, interesada y un sinfín de cosas más. En el fondo en verdad que si me molesto lo que dijeron y creo que sin el apoyo incondicional de los dos demonios y de mi madre. Tal vez me hubiera desboronado en ese lugar, pero que bueno que no fue así.

Ahora su casa y toda su capital pasaron a mi nombre. Pero bueno eso era lo que menos me interesaba. Aunque yo tuviera todas esas cosas de mi padre, eso no haría que el volviera.

El resto de los días, me la pase yendo a los novenarios de mi padre, para mala suerte de Ciel y Sebastián, tuvieron que acompañarnos a mi madre y a mí. No obstante no puedo negar que sentía como si estuviera haciendo lo peor del mundo y es verdad, meter a dos demonios en una iglesia más de una vez, es algo blasfemo.

El tiempo que tenía libre, me la pase llamando a una amiga mía de la facultad. Si, aunque no lo crean tengo una amiga que estudia conmigo para el posgrado. Es la única amiga que no me dio la espalda cuando mi ex me dejo con la otra que pensé que en verdad era mi mejor amiga. En fin, ella era una chica muy alegre y de muy buen corazón (lo malo es que piensa que todo el mundo es bueno).

Como sea, me paso vía internet las clases que había perdido y pude notar que su voz sonaba preocupada por mí cada vez que hablaba con ella. También me pregunto por Sebastián. Aunque no lo conocía muy bien que digamos, solo sabe de su existencia porque accidentalmente en la noche de la convención, ella llamo y Sebastián tomo el teléfono, le pregunto quien era y este le respondió diciendo que él era mi novio.

Y bueno, después de eso, ella discutió conmigo ya que se sentía mal por no haberle contado que yo tenía "novio" (algún día de estos, Sebastián me las pagara) pero con un helado y una disculpa, la cosa se tranquilizo… viva yo.

En fin ¿en donde iba? ¡Ah! Sí, bueno a parte de las llamadas de mi amiga, yo también reflexione un poco sobre si verdad o no la casa de mi padre y me di cuenta que a pesar que yo quería mantener un recuerdo él, eso no serviría de nada así que decidí venderla (la verdad es que se me hacia imposible cuidarla… recuerden que vivo a ocho horas de ese lugar), aunque no me quejo, el comprador era un buen amigo de mi padre y se que cuidara la casa. Lo único que habíamos acordado era que yo se la entregaría al irme de ella.

Y de ultimo pero no menos importante, les comento que desde lo ocurrió la noche antes del velatorio de mi padre, he pensado seriamente en lo que siento por Sebastián. Lo admito, estoy confundida en verdad y él no me ayuda mucho, ahora él aprovecha para tener más contacto físico conmigo… y no, no es lo que ustedes están pensando, dejen de pensar mal, a lo que me refiero es que estando con o sin personas a nuestro alrededor, Sebastián "accidentalmente" me toca.

Un ejemplo claro fue el día del ultimo novenario de mi padre, era por la mañana y Sebastián y yo habíamos quedado a cargo de limpiar la casa de mi padre mientras que mi madre y Ciel se fueron a comprar unas cuantas cosas(que curioso, los dos se llevan de maravilla) para cuando regresáramos.

-bueno, yo me encargo de los cuartos y de los baños, mientras que tú te encargas de la cocina y todo lo demás- no me gustaba que él demonio acosador hiciera todo solo, así que tome la decisión de ayudarlo aunque al principio protesto (como siempre) pero al final termino aceptándolo.

-me parece bien, aunque…- poso su mano en mi espalda baja y se acerco un poco más a mí – ¿Por qué no lo hacemos… juntos?- no se si Sebastián estaba haciéndolo a propósito (aunque eso era lo más probable) o no, pero su voz sonaba muy seductora.

-pues… no esta mal esa idea- dije en un susurro audible –entonces así será.

Él sonrío de oreja a oreja, yo no sabia que en un futuro no muy lejano, yo me arrepentiría de tomar la idea del demonio… o tal vez no.

-déjeme ayudarla con esto- comento Sebastián al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la cintura y me quitaba el cepillo con el que estaba limpiando. Me imagino que estaba sonrojada en ese entonces.

-no… importa- susurre viendo para otra dirección.

Pero claro al muy maldito no le basto con tomarme de la cintura así que con su mano enguantada, tomo mi barbilla logrando que nuestras miradas hicieran contacto.

-insisto- comento con su maldita sonrisa encantadora que me dejaba embobada.

-esta bien… como quieras- él dejo de tomar mi barbilla y se separo de mí tomando el cepillo.

Y si eso no fuera poco, todo el tiempo que estábamos ahí, Sebastián… se aprovechaba de mí con la excusa de "ayudar".

Yo me hallaba normal trabajando cuando él llegaba y hacia lo mismo, una y otra; y otra vez. Sino chocaba "accidentalmente" mientras que yo hacia lo mío.

Estaba tan tensa frente a su presencia que al momento que estábamos limpiando la sala, me corte porque (la muy estúpida de mí) como no estaba concentrada sino pensando (en la presencia del mayordomo) otras cosas, hice que se callera un cenicero de cristal… logrando que la palma de mi mano derecha, se cortara.

-¡rayos!- susurre, tomando mi mano para luego ver el desastre que había hecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- el demonio apareció detrás de mí –esta sangrando- dijo tomando cuidadosamente mi mano.

-no es nada- dije rápido quitando mi mano.

-como sea, será mejor que se siente mientras que acomodo esto y luego así podre tratarle la herida- dijo él.

De mala gana le hice caso y me senté, como era de esperarse el término de limpiar todo en menos de un minuto, luego camino a mi dirección y se sentó a mi lado.

-déjeme ver la herida- al mismo tiempo que tomaba delicadamente mi mano –bueno, no parece profundo- no se como lo sabia porque la sangre no paraba de salir de esta pero confiaba en lo que decía el mayordomo.

Sebastián acerco su cara a mi mano y… empezó a lamer la herida.

-Sebastián… ¿Qué haces?- pregunte sobresaltada y ruborizada.

Él no digo nada, cerró los ojos y continúo lamiendo la herida, era extraña la sensación y lo peor de todo es que aunque lo intente negar, una parte de mi disfruto ese momento.

Sebastián se separo de mi herida lentamente, sus ojos ya estaban abiertos pero poseían el color natural de un demonio, color que no veía desde hace un tiempo. Se encontraba extasiado ¿será que mi sangre era tan deliciosa para él? Y más importante ¿desde cuando Sebastián tenia complejo de demonio?

-¿Se…Sebastián?- le susurre, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, dejando ver sus colmillos. Esas era la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián. Recuerdo que estaba muy asustada - ¡oye! ¡¿Sebastián?- ya me estaba exasperando, el idiota no me estaba prestando atención y yo tenia miedo que me comiera o que me hiciera algo peor… pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué es peor que la muerte? En verdad no lo sabía pero no me iba a arriesgar.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios dame una señal!

Él aun no reaccionaba y yo no quería morir antes de tiempo, así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y luego… lo bese ¡se que eso no tiene mucho sentido pero estaba desesperada! Sin mencionar que fue más bien un acto reflejo.

El mayordomo volvió a ser el mismo y sonrío contra mis labios. El contacto de las dos bocas, hizo que mi piel se erizara, la sensación era agradable, haciendo recordar la ultima vez que me beso, sin duda alguna me gustaba esa sensación, pero aun así me separe rápidamente de sus labios, en ese entonces mi cabeza no estaba trabajando bien, para decirlo de algún modo, así que me separe de Sebastián para evitar hacer algo que pudiera arrepentirme en el futuro.

-Sebastián… mira… no es lo que parece…yo…- fui interrumpida por los labios del hombre no humano, quien en una milésima de segundo, se acerco a mis labios y me beso. Mientras que claro, me tomo de la cintura y me aproximaba más a su endemoniado y perfecto cuerpo. No les tengo que contar que estaba más roja que un tomate ¿verdad?

En mi cabeza ocurría lo siguiente, una parte de mí (el sentido común) me decía que lo alejara ya que él no me convenía, mientras que mi otra parte (la parte que tiene que ver con los deseos mundanos y carnales) me decía algo así como "_Katherine, no importa, disfruta del momento al fin y al cabo tu alma ya no te pertenece, entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar el tiempo que te queda de vida con él?" _pero luego la otra parte me decía "_Katherine ¡para por favor! ¿No sabes que lo que estas haciendo no esta bien?"_

Les revelo que no le hice caso al sentido común así que correspondí el beso, ¡ah! malditos labios pecadores que me besaban, lo que al principio era un beso lento, se transformo en un beso apasionado de parte de los dos, me tome de su cuello y lo acerque más a mi persona. Y él hacia lo mismo conmigo mientras que su olor entraba por cada poro de mí ser.

¡Demonios! La necesidad del oxigeno hizo que el contacto se rompiera, nuestras bocas quedaron a pocos centimitos de distancia, yo me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, hubo una pausa de pocos segundos para recuperarme y luego volví a sentir su aliento próximo a mis labios; y poco después sus labios se unieron nuevamente a los míos con otro beso, que a pesar que no fue tan apasionado como el anterior, no quiere decir que no lo haya disfrutado.

Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente estaban funcionando bien en ese entonces, sus labios eran como una especie de droga que me hacia perder la cordura… era tan perfecto ese momento, tan único. Pero (ese maldito pero de siempre) fuimos interrumpidos por cierta mujer de cincuenta años y cierto demonio de ojos azules.

-parece ser que no se les puede dejar ni un momento a solas porque sino hacen algo indecente ¿verdad?- cuestiono mi madre al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Ciel también estaba ahí y su cara no parecía la más contenta del mundo, más bien me recordó a la cara que puso el día de la convención.

Una venita se le apareció en la frente de mi madre, estaba muuuuy enojada con nosotros, así que no me quedo de otra que intentar calmar a mi madre.

-mami- la llame parándome del sofá, el demonio también hizo lo mismo –mira, no es lo que parece… lo que ocurrió fue que…pues…-me sonroje más y no me venia nada más en la cabeza que decirle la verdad, pero si lo hacia eso dejaría al descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Sebastián.

-Katherine guárdate tus explicaciones, una imagen vale más que mil palabras- comento -¿o acaso me vas a decir que lo que estaban haciendo era respiración boca a boca?- intente articular alguna palabra pero ella continuo –no tienes excusa para eso.

-Señora Fanny- empezó a decir el demonio –tiene toda la razón, se que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba bien, pero… -camino a donde estaba mi madre- tiene que entender que eso es lo que hacen dos personas que se aman- me puse más sonrojada –pero aun así…– la tomo de las dos manos –espero que nos disculpe.

Mi madre levanto una ceja y entre cerro los ojos.

-lo sentimos mucho, este no es el lugar indicado para hacer esa clase de cosas- siguió diciendo, mientras que Ciel lo único que hacia era verlo molesto.

-si, lo que digas- dijo mi madre para alejar bruscamente sus manos de las de él –en fin, encárgate de ayudarnos con las compras- dijo fría y cortante, mientras que lo miraba con ganas de fusilarlo.

La llegada de ellos dos fue algo inesperado pero que en el fondo de mi ser agradecí, si ellos no hubieran llegado en ese preciso momento, no se lo que hubiera ocurrido después, aunque no hay que ser adivino para saber que mi madre término detestando aun más al demonio. Yo por otra parte estaba segura que Ciel no le gustaba que Sebastián hiciera eso conmigo ¿celos? Tal vez.

Los novenarios de mi padre terminaron, así que mi progenitora decidió regresar a su hogar. Yo por otra parte me quede unos días más para terminar de arreglar los papeles de la casa y ver cuales eran las cosas que me llevaría y cuales dejaría. Aunque ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la escena del beso, no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

Recuerdo que nos fuimos un viernes por la mañana, admito que llore un poco al momento de irme, pero no fue nada vergonzoso como la noche aquella en la que Sebastián y yo dormimos juntos y… abrazados ¡que importa! El punto es que no llore tanto como esa vez.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo algo termino pensando en eso o en el beso?

Después de ocho horas de viaje, ya estábamos en mi hogar. Ese Sábado me tocaba ir a clases, aunque ni Ciel ni Sebastián querían porque querían que descansara un poco y todo lo demás.

Pero ya había perdido clases así que no podía darme el lujo de hacer eso. Al final no seguí los consejos de esos dos y recuerdo que después me fui a descansar con mi gato Pelusa (el pobre me extraño mientras que no estaba). Me acosté en mi cama con el animalito a mi lado y me quede viendo el techo. La melancolía me inundo y llore un poco de nuevo, aunque pareciera que no me había afectado tanto la muerte de mi padre, debajo de mi piel, sentía una enorme tristeza pero claro la vida continua quieras o no. El mundo no se parara porque muriera un persona y yo no podía quedarme sufriendo por alguien que no regresaría.

Me acomode en mi cama y luego me quede dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me incorpore lentamente en mi cama para luego frotarme los ojos y bostezar.

-buenos días lindura- dije dulcemente a mi gato quien se froto contra mí.

Hoy tendría que ir a clases, así que lo mejor pero aun tenia tiempo. Más bien, eso era lo que creía yo.

-¿Qué hora serán?- mire el reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche -¡¿Qué?- grite.

Era muy tarde. Salí volando de mi cama, me bañe y me cepille los dientes y luego me coloque lo primero que me encontré y Salí de la habitación.

Iba a matar a esos dos por no despertarme.

-¡Buenos días Señorita Katherine!- Sebastián estaba viendo la televisión con Ciel.

-Buenos días Katherine- dijo Ciel con su típico tono de voz y su cara de aburrimiento.

Los iba a matar en realidad, se comportaban como si no hubieran hecho nada malo.

Me coloque en frente de ellos, mientras que los dos intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas cómplices.

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?- exclame molesta.

-pues Katherine, tú no me dijiste que te despertáramos temprano- comento Ciel con una sonrisa suspicaz de medio lado.

-es verdad Señorita Katherine, usted no nos dijo nada- comento Sebastián –y viendo la hora que es, me imagino que no podrá ir a sus clases hoy.

Claro, como ellos eran seres inmortales que no necesitaban trabajar y ganar dinero, a parte que eran demonios, es decir, nunca querrán que vayas por el "buen camino".

Como ya sabrán, yo los regañe duramente para luego irme sin desayunar ni almorzar a la Universidad, ahí comería algo. Lo que nunca imagine que Sebastián y Ciel me llevarían a la Universidad… no se porque, pero algo me dice que ellos no me quieren dejar sola.

Al llegar, me encontré con la amiga de les había comentado hace un rato, la pequeña y linda gordita de cabellos ondulados y rojizos, mejillas pecosas y ojos verdes, me abrazo fuertemente mientras que no dejaba de chillar en mi oído.

-¡Katherine lo lamento tanto!- ya me iba a dejar sorda -¡no te sientas mal, tu me tienes a mí!

-gracias Evelyn- dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Las demás personas se nos quedaban mirando raro… aunque no me sorprende, los llantos de Evelyn no podían pasar desapercibidos.

- Katherine no se te olvide tu cuaderno- dijo Sebastián al mismo tiempo que caminaba a nuestra dirección con mi cuaderno en su mano… que descuidada soy.

Evelyn se separo de mí rápidamente y miro idiotizada al guapo personaje.

-oye, Katherine- me susurro -¿Quién es ese papacito?

-ese es Sebastián- dije en el mismo tono de voz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si esta buenísimo!- exclamo Evelyn a los cuatro vientos haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara viéndonos más raro de lo normal.

Por otra parte Sebastián sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando llego a donde estábamos las dos sin contar que en el camino, hizo que más de una soltara unos cuantos suspiros.

-cariño toma- me entrego mi cuaderno –y ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto con un con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Sebastián ella es mi amiga Evelyn- le dije para después dirigirme a Evelyn- Evelyn él es Sebastián.

-es un placer- dijo sonriendo seductoramente a mi amiga creando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una gran ira se formo dentro de mí ¡¿Por qué le sonreía a ella de esa manera?

Impulsivamente lo tome de la mano, ya me estaba hartando esa escenita tan "amistosa" y se lo que piensan y les diré que ¡no estoy celosa! Solo estoy metiéndome en el personaje de la novia, eso es todo, porque si yo estuviera celosa, entonces yo estaría demostrando que en verdad siento algo por él… bueno en verdad si siento algo por él ¡pero ese no es el punto! ¡No estoy celosa! lo que me molesta es que le sonría así a otra chica que no sea yo... esta bien, lo admito, si estaba celosa.

Dejando a parte mis conflictos internos, les comento que me alegro que ellos dos se llevaran bien, mire al auto y vi como Ciel nos miraba aburrido. Sebastián se despidió de mí besando dulcemente mi mano y mi mejilla. Yo también deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla dejándolo un poco sorprendido. Dije que me alegro que se llevaran bien pero eso no quita que aun estaba algo celosa.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo puedo de desconfiar en mi mejor amiga? La respuesta es que después de lo que paso con mi ex, me cuesta volver a confiar en las demás personas.

-Katherine, Sebastián es genial- comento mi amiga mientras que entrabamos a la facultad.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte.

- si, el es muy agradable, me alegro por fin conocerlo- expreso sonriente.

Le devolví el gesto. Que bueno que se llevaban bien.

Caminamos por el interior de la Universidad pero lo más curioso para no decir molesto, era que las personas me miraban tristes y decían cosas como "_Katherine, mi más sentido pésame_" ¿Evelyn que habías hecho ahora?

-¿Por qué todos saben lo que me paso?- le pregunte entre dientes, no se imaginaran lo molesta que estaba, nunca que ha gustado que las personas se enteraran de mi vida privada.

-pues Katherine… ellos preguntaron la razón por la cual tu habías faltad y yo les dije- la quería matar –no estas molesta ¿verdad?

-pues si lo estoy- comente soltando un suspiro pero luego vi como los ojos de Evelyn se pusieron llorosos -¡pero no te preocupes!- dije rápidamente –se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención del mundo.

-¡Katherine eres una buena amiga!- comento mi amiga mientras que me abrazaba fuertemente.

No me podía molestar con ella, al fin y al cabo, ella era mi única verdadera amiga.

La tarde en la facultad paso lenta y sin mucha emoción, termine comienzo algo en la cafetería. También fui a hablar con mis profesores quienes me miraban comprensivos y triste (como detesto eso). Al terminar las clases, Sebastián me fue a buscar, pero estaba vez Ciel no estaba con él, nos despedimos de Evelyn y nos fuimos al apartamento.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy?- pregunto el demonio.

-bien… no me quejo- comente con mi vista en el camino.

-ya veo… su amiga me cayo muy, es muy amigable- comento él, supongo que lo hacia para tener un tema de conversación.

-me alegro que te callera bien- comente cansada.

El demonio dejo soltar un pequeño suspiro y en ese entonces fue que inconscientemente moví la mirada a su dirección y me le quede viendo, se veía muy bien con la camina negra que llevaba puesta como también con las pantalones del mismo color y su cabello alborotado. Lo recorrí con la mirada, él era muy guapo en verdad, creo que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, era la clase de persona que entraría a un lugar y todas las miradasse posarían en él.

Baje la mirada hacia sus labios y lo ocurrido hace unos días volvió a mi mente ¡pero lo bueno es que deje de pensar en esas cosas! En serio que a veces pienso que voy a terminal loca por culpa de mi acompañante. Ay Sebastián, si tan solo fueras humano.

Me di una bofetada mental y volví a la tierra. Rápidamente volví con mi vista en el camino pero aun así, pude notar que Sebastián me miro de reojo y sonrió como él solo lo sabe hacer.

¿Habrá notado que lo estaba viendo? No, no lo creo (si lo noto pero déjenme creer que no fue así)

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio y lo más sorprendente es que él no me toco ni me sedujo. Y ahora recuerdo después de lo del beso, él no me toco jamás ese punto.

Llegamos al apartamento, Sebastián se fue a la cocina mientras que yo salude a Pelusa para luego salir en modo automático a donde estaba el televisor y acostarme en el sofá.

-pareces cansada Katherine- comento Ciel haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco ¿estaba ahí desde cuando o que?

-¡Ciel!- exclame –me asustaste- el pequeño sonrió suspicazmente y apago la televisión.

-lo siento- se disculpo - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto.

-aburrido- le dije suspirando –estoy pensando seriamente en dejar la Universidad- mire a Ciel quien me miro sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-es solo que, los horarios no me cuadran, tengo que trabajar, estudiar y al mismo tiempo escribir mi historia- dije acomodándome en el sofá –aunque en estos momentos tengo la mente en blanco… la inspiración se ha ido.

-no digas eso- el pequeño camino hacia mí y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba del sofá –eres inteligente a demás no tienes a nosotros y si eso no te basta… entonces intenta concentrarte.

-eso hare- comente –y discúlpame si no he progresado en nada- sonreí triste.

-tonta, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo a demás que estos días han sido duros para ti, así que no te preocupes.

-tienes toda la razón Ciel- me levante del sofá y bese su mejilla –gracias- sonreí sincera.

-de… nada- sus mejillas se encendieron con un color rojo y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Que día tan duro tuve, después de hablar con Ciel, me fui a duchar. Luego, baje a cenar y cuando termine, me fui a mi estudio.

El estrés, la melancolía, confusión (por culpa de cierto demonio) y el resto de sentimientos, muy probablemente eran los responsables que yo no hubiera logrado concentrarme, pero tenia que dejar mis problemas personales de un lado y buscar la inspiración nuevamente, porque tenia un contrato el cual cumplir y se que me dirán loca porque al final mi alma se ira pero no importa, me monte en este tren y tengo que llegar hasta el final del viaje.

Me senté he intente que llegara la inspiración, hasta coloque música y me puse a cantar… más bien a chillar como un animal moribundo.

-…_Oh oh oh go totally crazy forget I'm a lady. __Men shirt short skirts oh oh oh oh…_- ok, no importa que mi voz no sea la más linda para cantar, tal vez nunca me gane un Grammy o algo por el estilo pero por lo menos, tanto cantar (chillar) y bailar, me ayudo a que el estrés y todo lo demás, desapareciera de mi mente logrando que la inspiración fluyera.

-¡ahora si estoy lista!

Pero al momento de colocar mis manos en el teclado… Ciel abrió la puerta diciéndome que alguien había venido a visitarme. Me pare del sillón y Salí del estudio.

¿Quién era el o la idiota que me había interrumpido?

Como la puerta principal se hallaba a unos cuantos metros del estudio, pude ver al famoso invitado… y les puedo decir que su presencia no me agrado en lo absoluto, me pare en seco y también note que Sebastián estaba muy serio, en su rostro se le podía notar también una cara de desagrado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunte fríamente al invitado.

-cariño que fría eres- respondió el muy… patán, de cabellos castaños, ojos grises, piel blanca y alto –y yo que me tome la molestia de venir de tan lejos para ver como estabas.

Tenia a frente de mí, al hombre que me enamoro y que luego me hizo sufrir, al que se aprovecho de mí y por el cual llore infinitas noches, en efecto ese hombre que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi apartamento, era mi ex novio.

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y también espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Me siento muy feliz de que ya estemos en capitulo 10 de esta loca historia, estoy tan contenta que no pude evitar hacer un dibujo de la protagonista de esta historia, les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios porque en verdad que me han ayudado mucho en la historia. Bueno espero sus comentarios, nuevamente, mil gracias. Nos vemos pronto… claro si ustedes me lo permiten.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! ¿como estan? aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste y otra cosa, gracias por todos sus comentarios, las quiero.  
**

**Kuroshituji no me pertencese ¿OK?  
**

**nos leemos al final del capitulo.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 11: Michael.**

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? No, no creo que hayan extrañado a una chica tan problemática como yo, pero bueno, aquí continuo con mi extraña historia. Como ya sabrán, mi ex novio se apareció en la puerta de mi departamento.

En realidad eso me molesto mucho, pero lo que más me hizo enfadar fue como miro a Sebastián al momento de que este caminaba al interior de la sala junto con Ciel. Lo miraba ¿molesto? Si, molesto y ahora me pregunto yo ¿Qué le pasa mirando a Sebastián con mala cara?

Pero me contuve y salí del departamento, quedando en el pasillo del edificio. Para colmo el muy imbécil de Michael (ese es su nombre) me pregunto "_¿Quiénes son ellos?_" como si fuera su problema.

Y pues claro, yo le dije dulcemente para no decir que se lo dije con llamas en los ojos "_eso no te incumbe"_.

No se que hacia ahí, o tal vez si lo sabía pero intente descartar esa posibilidad. La posibilidad de que viniera a pedirme perdón o algo así y no es que me llamen imaginativa, es solo que nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentidos y podemos percibir las intenciones de otras personas antes que lo hagan, aunque claro sabemos claramente que a veces nos equivocamos como todos.

Si el me decía que había venido para que lo perdonara, en verdad no se lo que hubiera respondido, ustedes creerán que por lo que han podido leer casi en el final del capitulo anterior como al comienzo de este, que yo odio rotundamente a mi ex y es verdad, yo lo odio pero una parte de mí no lo ha logrado olvidar.

Por favor no me juzguen ¿si? no soy perfecta, el único perfecto aquí es Dios.

Y ahí entra otro problemita y es que ahora estoy comenzando a sentir algo por cierta persona, que se que no es humano, pero aun así no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza. No se si es amor o solo atracción, lo único que se es que lo que siento por el mayordomo de Ciel es algo más que aprecio o admiración, sin embargo, no se si el siente algo por mí.

¡Estoy confundida! No se lo que quiero.

Pero, al momento de que Michael me explico la razón que hacia ahí, me dejo tranquila. Me dijo que Evelyn le había comentado que mi padre había fallecido (nota mental: asesinar con mis propias manos a mi amiga por haberle dicho a Michael lo de mi padre) así que decidió ir a visitarme y todo lo demás.

En ese preciso instante me relaje, por lo menos no había venido por nada estúpido o eso era lo que yo deseaba.

Luego me conto que había terminado con Sofía (esa era la mujer por la que él me dejo) y que el tiempo en la cual estuvo solo, se dio cuenta que en verdad me amaba y que se arrepentía de lo que me hizo. Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón.

Y por ultimo, me pidió que volviéramos, pero lo que me dejo más sorprendida aun era que según el, mis ojos le decían que aun no me había olvidado. Eso me dejo sin palabras. No supe que responder ¿Qué hacia? ¿Se me notaba tanto? ¿Lo perdonaba o no? Y si lo perdonaba ¿me volvería a engañar? Y lo más importante ¿Qué haría Sebastián? Y ¿Por qué estoy pensando en el demonio en estos momentos?

-_Katherine no importa si no me respondes en estos momentos-_ recuerdo que dijo –_toma_- me entrego su numero telefónico y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla, me quede un momento con la mente en blanco al mismo tiempo que lo veía irse con una sonrisa sincera.

De manera automática entre al departamento y me metí al estudio. Pocos minutos después entro a la persona que menos quería ver, Sebastián. Quien conociéndolo escucho toda la conversación que tuve con Michael.

-¿Qué sucede Sebastián?- pregunte como si no pasara nada dentro de mi cabeza -¿y Ciel?

-el joven amo se fue a su habitación, dijo que estaba muy cansado- lo notaba frio y distante.

-ya veo y ¿a que has venido?- le pregunte.

-Señorita Katherine ¿usted esta pensando en volver con su ex novio?- pregunto el mayordomo ¿era mi imaginación o la voz de Sebastián sonaba enfadada?

-pues no cre...- me miro frío, Katherine es mejor que no mientas. Suspire y le respondió –en verdad no se, Sebastián- me tape la cara con las manos –no se que hacer.

- ¿quiere que le de un consejo?

-si, sería de gran ayuda.

-no vuelva con ese hombre- expreso duramente.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte viéndolo.

-Señorita Katherine pues creo que es obvia la razón- no me gustaba la mirada fría del demonio.

-¿Por qué me engaño? Pero ¿y si ha cambiado?- esta bien, estoy sonando como la mayoría de las mujeres que tienen a una pareja infiel, maltratadora o con otras conductas que dañan la relación y que se la pasan con la esperanza de que ellos cambiaran.

-mire Señorita Katherine, no se para que entonces me pide un consejo si al final hará lo que quiera- me reprocho –pero eso sí cuando él la vuelva engañar, no venga llorando ni diciéndome que yo tenía la razón.

-Sebastián ¿Por qué estas molesto?- exprese en un susurro.

-¡¿molesto? ¡Yo no estoy molesto!- bramo, nunca había visto a Sebastián hablarme de esa manera. Si, se que aquella vez en la casa de mi padre, él se molesto un poco conmigo porque yo le pregunte sobre su pasado pero eso no se comparaba a lo enfadado que estaba ahora –solo me incomoda que usted no tenga algo llamado dignidad.

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡¿Qué yo no tengo dignidad?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dije atónita y con la sangre hirviéndome por dentro.

-lo que escucho, usted no tiene dignidad, porque para querer volver con una persona que tanto daño le hizo, debe ser una persona que no se valora a si misma.

-¡pero yo lo quiero!- exclame parándome molesta del sillón ¿en verdad había dicho eso? ¿en verdad lo quería aun? Observe que la mirada de Sebastián cambio por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos señalaron tristeza.

-con que es eso- escuche decir en un susurro –pues señorita la entiendo ¿pero que le hace pensar que él siente lo mismo por usted?-

- y ¿tú que sabes lo que es amor o el querer?- ya me tenia alta - ¡tú solo eres un demonio!- me lleve las manos en la boca, tal vez estaba enojada con él pero no debí haberle dicho eso –Sebastián yo no quería decir…

-no importa Señorita Katherine, no intente arreglar nada- dijo en un tono de voz bañado con tristeza e ira –bueno me retiro, que tenga una linda noche- se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrirla.

-Sebastián espera- muy tarde, Sebastián ya se había marchado.

Esta bien, lo admito, fui una completa estúpida por decirle esas cosas al mayordomo pero él no debió tampoco decirme que no tenia dignidad y que no me valoraba.

Suspire volviéndome a sentar en el sillón. Vi el papel con el número y los tontos recuerdos de cuando yo estaba con Michael inundaron mi cabecita.

A ver, yo conocí a Michael en el primer semestre de la Universidad, nos conocimos por Evelyn, al principio Michael y yo éramos amigos pero con el tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en algo más. Empezamos a salir y yo me sentía muy feliz, él era detallista, me hacia reír, tenía una meta en la vida, en pocas palabras, era el chico que yo siempre había soñado ¡hasta se llevaba bien con mi madre!

Al año el se vino a vivir conmigo ya que yo no podía irme a vivir a su casa porque él vivía con sus padres, así que decidimos que se viniera a vivir a mi departamento porque yo vivía sola. Mi vida parecía una película romántica con final feliz, todos mis días durante cuatro años y medio fueron una luna de miel, las navidades la pasábamos con mi familia o con la de él.

Pero luego de las últimas navidades que habíamos pasado, la luna de miel término, tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. Ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo, juntos y cuando llegábamos hablábamos poco y en la cama… lo único que hacíamos era dormir.

Pero después, un mes antes de nuestra graduación, las cosas mejoraron, éramos nuevamente felices y hasta puedo decir que él se había vuelto más romántico de lo que ya era. Sin dunda alguna todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta teníamos planeado viajar a Paris para pasar el año nuevo.

Sin embargo, un mes antes de nuestra graduación, todo lo que teníamos planeado se derrumbo.

-_mi amor ya volví_- recuerdo que era lunes por la tarde, ese día no había tenido clases en la universidad y aproveche para salir con Evelyn de compras porque Michael se sentía enfermo ese día, o eso era lo que me había dicho él.

Nadie me respondió y vi como Pelusa se comportaba extraño, como si algo le incomodara. Camine hacia la cocina pero no había nadie, también fui al estudio y a nuestra habitación pero Michael no se encontraba en ningún lugar, entones fue cuando camine a la sala y desperté de mi sueño perfecto.

Estaba Michael en el sofá besándose con una chica de mi edad, cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, sin dunda alguna ella era Sofía mi "mejor amiga".

-_¿Qué significa esto?-_ ok pregunta estúpida.

-_Katherine no es lo que parece –_ dijo parándose del sofá.

-_Lo lamento Michael yo mejor me voy-_ dijo la zorra traidora de Sofía, quien tomo sus cosas, se acomodo sus ropas y salió cabizbaja del lugar.

Y que bueno que se fue porque tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearla.

-_Michael ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_- pregunte tranquilamente, lo mejor era tranquilizarse y no hacer nada estúpido.

-_Katherine yo ya no te amo_- dijo Michael –_tú ya no me satisfaces como lo hacías antes, a demás yo me sentía solo._

_-¡pero si estábamos felices!- _exclame.

_-eso es lo que tu crees, nuestra relación no estaba bien_- dijo desesperado –_esto se había vuelto una monotonía pero luego llego Sofía y me sentí vivo de nuevo._

Sentí como si miles de agujas atravesaban mi corazón produciendo un dolor terrible.

-_Michael, sal de mi departamento-_ comente con ira.

Luego camine hacia nuestro cuarto y saque del armario toda su ropa para luego tirarlas en el pasillo.

Él me miraba extraño, no había llorado en ningún momento. Solo sentía rabia. Michael recogió sus cosas en silencio y yo le cerré la puerta. Al momento en el que quede sola fue cuando por fin las lágrimas salieron. Me recosté en la pared del pasillo y me quede ahí.

Y si ustedes piensan que lo peor ya había pasado, están muy equivocados. Las otras que se hacían llamar mis "amigas" me dieron la espalda, como también que muchas personas amigos de Michael, me culpaban a mí por su infidelidad diciendo cosas como _"tan mala será que se fue a buscar a otra" "tu saben lo que dicen, si no cuida su cartón otro le hará ¡Bingo!" _y un sinfín de cosas más. La única persona que permaneció a mi lado y me apoyo fue Evelyn, ella fue la única.

Pero creo que lo peor vino después, por desgracia tuve que seguir viendo a Michael todo los días en la Universidad, como también a Sofía, los dos se veían muy felices juntos… y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Como sea, a parte que los tenia que ver todo los días, ellos se terminaron graduando junto conmigo.

¿Por qué será que cuando menos queremos ver a ciertas personas, es cuando más lo hacemos?

Después de la graduación, no supe más de ninguno de los dos, solo que se habían ido a vivir juntos.

Mientras que yo no volví a tener un novio de verdad hasta la fecha.

Ya se que dirán cosas como "Katherine ¿estas loca? ¿Cómo vas a volver con alguien que te hizo eso?" pero la cuestión es que yo aun no lo había olvidado y tenia la esperanza que él en verdad hubiera cambiado, a demás de que verlo nuevamente y hablar con él me ayudaría a entender si yo lo seguía amando o no, porque aun no me olvido que siento algo por cierto demonio.

Tome mi teléfono celular que estaba al lado de la laptop y marque el número que estaba en el papel. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que Michael respondiera.

-¿hola?- pregunto desde el otro lado.

-hola ¿Michael? Soy yo Katherine- le dije.

-¡Katherine! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto entusiasmado.

-bien, mira solo te llamo para que sepas que necesito verte- le dije.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Se que estuvo algo corto pero este capitulo fue hecho para que ustedes conocieran en verdad lo que paso entre Katherine y Michael ¿odian al ex novio? Yo si y creo que Katherine esta siendo muy tonta en esta situación, vamos a ver que ocurre con ella y cual será la decisión que tomara y lo más importante ¿Qué pasara con Sebastián? En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a que me lleguen la inspiración. Las quiero, sigan comentando como lo han hecho y nos leemos pronto… si ustedes quieren claro.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, espero que esten bien, primero que nada les agradesco por sus comentarios, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece ni tampoco la pelicula The Notebook ¿ok?**

**Nos leemos al final de capitulo, ahora si, al fic.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 12: Baby Doll Morado.**

No se pero ¿a ustedes no les ha pasado que por más que las personas nos decepcionen siempre seguimos creyendo en ellos con la esperanza de que cambien? Eso exactamente era lo que me pasaba con Michael, yo aun guardaba la ilusión de que él hubiera cambiado, porque yo creo que hay personas que cambian en verdad y por eso los llame para poder hablar con él e intentar despejar mi mente con todo lo que sentía por él y Sebastián.

Michael me dio la dirección de su casa y me dijo que le avisara cuando fuera, cosa que me pareció bien. Hablamos muchas cosas por teléfono, como de mis sueños y cosas así.

-vaya, entonces vas a escribir un libro- me comento.

-si- me sentía muy entusiasmada.

-ya te veré siendo una famosa escritora- su voz sonaba feliz.

-eso también espero- exprese riendo entre dientes.

Hablamos un poco más hasta que toco el punto que yo no quería que tocara.

-Katherine ¿tú crees que nosotros podamos otra vez tener una relación?

-Michael… yo en verdad… no se.

-entiendo- su voz sonaba triste –bueno, no importa, lo único que te pido es que si tú dices que no, quiero por lo menos ser tu amigo.

-claro Michael, no veo el problema- exprese –yo siempre he creído en la amistad entre exs- para serles sincera, yo no creía mucho en eso pero Michael podía ser la excepción. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros éramos amigos antes de tener nuestra relación.

-otra cosa Katherine ¿Quiénes era esos chicos que estaban en tu departamento?- pregunto con duda en su voz.

Y claro esta vez no le respondí de una manera tan grosera como lo hice la ultima vez.

-el chico de cabello negro se llama Sebastián… él es –un demonio –el que me esta ayudando con mi libro y el pequeño es…-otro demonio- Ciel y es su hermano menor.

-ya veo- lo escuche soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pues porque pensé que ese tal Sebastián era tu novio.

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

-¡no! Él no es nada mío- explique rápido.

Poco tiempo después nos despedimos. Hablar con él me hizo sentir muy bien, ahora lo que me quedaba era pensar cuando iría a su casa. Pero bueno eso sería luego, mire la hora y ya iba a ser de media noche así que apague la laptop y me fui a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Después de dormir toda la noche me desperté a las diez de la mañana, como era domingo los demonios no se molestaron en despertarme temprano. Hice lo que hacia todas las mañanas después de despertarme (ya saben, bañarme, cepillarme los dientes, vestirme, ok no con ese orden pero ustedes me entienden).

-¿debería ir a su casa hoy?- me pregunte, era domingo y el día era magnifico pero tal vez él tenia muchas cosas que hacer, así que tome el teléfono y lo llame para preguntarle si el Lunes estaría bien.

-¿hola? ¿Katherine?- su voz sonaba entre dormida.

-disculpa si te desperté- le dije –es solo que te llamo para preguntarte ¿si mañana podía ir a tu casa?

-si, si, no hay ningún problema pero a ¿Qué hora?- pregunto.

-pues yo estaba pensando como a eso de las tres de la tarde si te parece- le dije.

-me parece bien entonces a las tres será- sonaba contento.

-ok, bueno te dejo para que sigas durmiendo.

Nos despedimos y yo mi dirigí a la cocina para desayunar.

-buenos días Katherine- dijo Ciel, quien estaba preparando mi desayuno ¿solo? Si, no me había percatado que Sebastián no estaba

-buenos días- me senté en una de las sillas –y ¿Dónde esta Sebastián?

-el muy idiota salió y no me dijo a donde, solo me dejo una tonta nota diciendo que te preparara el desayuno- dije haciendo lo suyo.

-pues Ciel tienes que entender que él también tiene derecho de salir sin que te diga a donde- le dije.

-pero él antes no era así- susurro Ciel colocando mi desayuno que consistía en un sándwich con queso, jamón, lechuga y tomate; y de bebida un jugo de durazno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-a nada- dijo rápido para luego posesionarse al otro lado de la mesa –entonces, te vas a ir a ver mañana con ese tal Michael ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo de medio lado, este niño era todo un demonio.

-¡oye, no deberías escuchar las conversaciones telefónicas de los demás!- exclame.

-lo hice porque tal vez era importante- Ciel sonrío suspicazmente de medio lado.

-bien, bien- suspire, era muy difícil ganarle a Ciel.

-entonces dime ¿lo veras mañana?- pregunto.

-pues si- respondí.

-entiendo, bueno sabes que tu vida privada no me importa, solo me importa el contrato pero, no confíes mucho en él- dijo Ciel viéndome serio.

-esta bien, no te preocupes- dije probando el jugo, sinceramente no entiendo la razón por la que no confiaban en Michael, ok tal vez él en el pasado fue un completo patán pero ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ya no es así.

Charle un poco más con Ciel y cuando termine de desayunar, me fui al estudio a escribir.

Encendí la laptop y me dispuse a escribir. Ya tenia el segundo capitulo casi listo y se que se preguntaran ¿todo este tiempo y solo has escrito dos capítulos? Pues le comento que si. Pero la razón es sencilla, recuerden todas las cosas que me han pasado, eso ha hecho que mi trabajo se suspendiera por un tiempo pero ahora sentía que la inspiración había vuelto.

Escribir, escribir y escribir. Me gusta mi profesión pero escribir era mi vida, escribir me permitía hacer volar mi imaginación, me llenaba y me hacía muy feliz. Y no me importaba mucho si tenia que dar mi alma a cambio, era un trato justo, yo hacia lo mío y al final Ciel tendría su pago.

El tiempo pasó volando y llego la hora del almuerzo y aun Sebastián no había llegado… extraño, muy extraño. Sebastián no salía mucho y cuando lo hacia decía para donde iba aunque tal vez no sea tan malo que lo haga.

Almorcé y luego me acosté en el sofá y encendí la televisión. Ciel mientras tanto se hallaba en su habitación haciendo no se que. Ahora me encontraba yo, viendo televisión mientras que Pelusa dormía en el otro mueble.

Pase los canales (Odio los domingos porque nunca tienen buena programación) hasta que por fin encontré algo decente.

-bueno, esto tendrá que ser- me dije a mi misma.

Estaba viendo "The Notebook", les seré sincera, he visto esa película un montón de veces pero no me canso de verla ¿Será por qué en el fondo yo también quiero un amor estilo película? Ya saben, a pesar de todas las altas y bajas terminemos juntos y felices. Sin embargo, son raras las ocasiones cuando ocurre una historia así en la vida real.

No termine de ver la película porque en algún momento quede dormida. Siempre que almuerzo me da sueño así que no era para nada raro. Lo raro fue el sueño que tuve.

El sueño comenzó así, yo estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro con la puerta cerrada cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación. Era Sebastián quien había entrado para limpiar el lugar.

_-disculpe si la molesto, es que vine a limpiar la habitación- _dijo señalando el plumero que tenia en la mano.

_-está bien - _exprese sonriendo y cerrando el libro –_será mejor que entonces te deje hacer tu trabajo-_ me pare de la cama y camine en dirección a la puerta, pero el Sebastián de mis sueños no me dejo que me fuera, en vez de eso me tomo por la cintura y se posiciono detrás de mí.

_-no se vaya Señorita Katherine- _susurro seductoramente a mi oído para luego besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que me sonrojara –_quédese aquí conmigo- _bajo su rostro y beso mi cuello.

-_Se…Sebastián- _dije entre suspiros -_¿Qué… haces?_

_-¿no es obvio?-_ pregunto, metiendo sus manos desnudas (sinceramente no se cuando se quito los guantes pero como es un sueño la lógica no existe) dentro de mi blusa. La sensación era increíble logrando que me sonrojara un poco más.

_-Sebastián- _susurre –_no podemos… no debemos- _dije con los ojos cerrados y posando mi mano en la puerta.

-_¿Por qué no?- _pregunto para luego seguir besando mi cuello.

-_pues… tu sabes, tú yo somos muy diferentes-_ comencé a decir con dificultad –_tú eres un demonio y yo soy una simple mortal._

_-no me diga- _dijo sarcásticamente para luego darme la vuelta y quedar cara a cara, sus ojos tomaron su color natural y una sonrisa oscura se dibujo en sus labios. Admito que no me producía miedo sino más bien… otras cosas –_dejarse llevar a veces por los placeres que la vida le puede ofrecer, no es nada malo._

Seguía sonrojada y lo que hizo él me dejo aun más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tomo por la nunca y me beso. Y claro yo correspondí, el beso era muy apasionado, tanto así que quede recostada de la puerta.

-Señorita Katherine- escuche a lo lejos.

Como sea, nos seguimos besando apasionadamente mientras que al mismo tiempo, yo arrugaba su camisa y él metía sus manos dentro de mi blusa nuevamente.

-Señorita Katherine- ¿era el Sebastián de verdad el que me llamaba?

El demonio de mi sueño se separo de mí para luego cargarme y arrogarme a la cama.

-Señorita Katherine- ¡si! era el Sebastián real.

En ese entonces me desperté de mi sueño, para no decir fantasía lujuriosa. Les diré que esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Sebastián ¡¿Qué? Aunque él sea muy sexy y todo lo demás, esa fue la primera vez que soñé y tuve una fantasía con él.

Lo primero que vi fue a Sebastián quien me miraba entre divertido y confundido mientras tomaba mi hombro.

-¡Sebastián!- exclame. Estaba respirando agitada y mi corazón saltaba como loco.

-hasta que se despertó- dijo sonriendo y quitando su mano de mi hombro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunte parándome del sofá y acomodándome el cabello. Él era la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos. Hace pocos minutos atrás tuve un "sueño" muy comprometedor con él, así que verlo ahora era muy incomodo para mí.

-hace poco- dijo.

-y ¿Ciel?- pregunte viendo a otra dirección. Sebastián me estaba tratando como siempre lo hacia cosa que me alegro un poco.

-en su habitación escuchando música con el iPad- explicó.

-ok, bueno será mejor que me marche al estudio - le dije. Quería irme de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Señorita Katherine le puedo preguntar algo?- me pregunto aparentemente inocente. A lo que yo asentí afirmativamente -¿Por qué me llamaba dormida?- sonrió muy a su estilo.

-¡eso no es verdad!- exclame roja. Los recuerdos del sueño volvieron a mi mente.

-claro que sí y mi otra pregunta es ¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?- camino hacia mí y quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-no pienses cosas que no son- le dije alejándome un poco de él.

-¿en serio? – mientras que él caminaba hacia mí, yo retrocedía cada vez más –porque su sonrojo me dice mucho.

-es en serio, no pienses cosas raras- maldición, Sebastián me había tomado ágilmente por la cintura y me acerco cada vez más a su cuerpo y a su cara.

-dígame- expreso sonriendo. Maldito –insisto.

-ese no es tu problema- murmure evitando su mirada –a demás aléjate de mí- pretendí alejarlo pero era inútil, él acerco su cara a la mía y yo nuevamente pensé en el sueño –no me confundas más de lo que ya estoy- abrí muy grande los ojos ¿acaso le dije eso?

-¡oh!- exclamo –con que la confundo, entonces parece ser que ese tal "amor" que siente por el joven Michael no es muy fuerte, vaya los humanos son seres muy interesantes pero a la vez son presas fáciles de las tentaciones- me dolieron sus palabras, Sebastián podía a llegar a ser muy cruel.

Pero lo siguiente hizo que mi sangre hirviera tanto que termine haciendo algo que nunca imagine hacer.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me besa imaginando que soy Michael?- era el colmo, no se la razón por la que se comportaba así, o tal vez si lo sabia, si estoy segura que yo sabia la razón de su comportamiento. Más bien tenia dos teorías de su comportamiento, la primera era que él disfrutaba hacerme dudar de lo sentía por la simple razón que él era un demonio y esa era su naturaleza, su cruel y enfermiza naturaleza de destruir todo lo que le rodeaba.

Y pues la otra era que él estuviera celoso y se que puede sonar muy descabellado pero no se, eso era a lo que me venia a la cabeza.

No puedo negar que ese preciso momento me sentí mal ¿Por qué él tenia que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? Lo tengo que admitir, jamás me gusto ese trato conmigo.

-aléjate de mí, Sebastián- le dije empujándolo para luego abofetearlo.

Parece ser que mi reacción lo dejo atónito porque vi como la expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que se tocaba su mejilla.

-ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso- masculle entre dientes con lagrimas de rabia. Sebastián retomo su postura habitual –nunca más te compares con él, Michael nunca será como tú.

-si, eso lo tengo claro por lo menos yo no soy un idiota que la terminara engañando con su mejor amiga- expreso duramente mientras que entre cerraba los ojos.

-no me hables como si en verdad te importara lo que pase conmigo o como si fueras un hombre santo- vaya, ni yo misma me conocía, jamás creí le hablaría a Sebastián de esa manera, porque ustedes saben muy bien que soy una chica que puede pensar miles de cosas en su cabecita pero que raras veces toma el valor para decirlo –para ti yo solo soy un juguete- no pensé en lo que decía y las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

El mayordomo parecía como si mis palabras le habían afectado de alguna manera pero no le tome importancia y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a ella tome mi celular y llame a la casa de Evelyn.

El teléfono repico y repico hasta que alguien contesto.

-¿hola?- dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Evelyn?- me seque unas cuantas lagrimas.

-no, soy su madre- dijo la mujer –en estos momentos Evelyn se fue a hacer trabajo comunitario en la perrera municipal.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer trabajo comunitario precisamente ese día?

-entiendo, bueno cuando regrese dígale que la llamo Katherine- me despedí y colgué.

Medite un poco hasta que me decidí a llamar a Michael, quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, no quería ver por los momentos a Sebastián.

Marque el número de Michael y empezó a repicar. Pero solo salió su contestadora.

_Tal vez este no escucho la llamada _pensé para luego pararme de la cama, me quería ir lejos para no ver al demonio.

-bueno, Michael no se molestara si le hago una visita sin avisar- susurre para mi misma.

¡Si, estaba decidida! Iría a ver a Michael, por lo menos así no estaría en el departamento con Sebastián.

Media hora después ya estaba lista, tome mis cosas y salí rumbo a la puerta principal.

-Señorita Katherine- escuche la voz de Sebastián a mis espaldas.

-¿ahora que pasa?- en ningún momento me voltee a verlo, solo estaba ahí abriendo la puerta.

-¿ira a ver a Michael?- no dijo nada.

-si - dije obviamente molesta y saliendo del departamento y esa fue la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que lo vi a los ojos, no se como describir su mirada, me veía aun molesta pero había otra cosa en su mirada que percibí pero que aun así no logro conseguirle nombre, era algo así arrepentimiento, pero, vamos, los demonios no se arrepienten de lo que hacen ¿o si? –Otra cosa Sebastián, no me esperes despierta- le dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Que pensara lo que quisiera de todos modos me daba igual. Ok entiendo que me gustara pero eso no quería decir que tenia que aceptar todo lo que me había hecho.

Eran las cuatro y media; y el clima estaba muy bien, así que me fui a pie a la casa de Michael, la casa estaba a pocas cuadras del edificio donde yo vivía, así que aproveche. Al llegar a la dirección que me había dado él, toque la puerta unas cuantas veces y nadie respondió pero cuando me di media vuelta para irme, Michael abrió la puerta.

-¡Katherine! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Michael que se encontraba sin camisa y con el cabello alborotado, como si se hubiera acabado de despertar.

-hola Michael, disculpa por esta visita inesperada pero es que no quería estar en casa- él me invito a pasar y yo con gusto entre.

-no hay problema es solo que me sorprende que estés aquí ya que me dijiste que vendrías mañana- dijo.

-si lo se, si quieres me voy, entenderé- dije.

-no, no- dijo el rápido –tu compañía nunca me ha molestado- dijo sonriendo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras que arriba se escucho un ruido extraño.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte curiosa.

-tal vez fue la televisión- dijo él ¿nervioso?

-¿te parece?- un ruido más grande se escucho –Michael yo no creo que esa sea la televisión.

Se escuchaban como pasos que provenían del segundo piso, era extraño.

-Katherine entonces…

-Shhh

Me pare del sofá y le preste mas atención al ruido, entonces fue cuando camine hacia el segundo piso y abrí la habitación donde se creía que provenía el ruido, pero para mi supresa me encontré con la televisión encendida.

-Katherine ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Michael quien llegaba al lugar.

-discúlpame Michael, vas a creer que estoy paranoica, es solo que pensé que alguien había entrado a la casa- dije suspirando.

Y luego Michael me abrazo tiernamente haciendo que me sonrojara involuntariamente.

-claro que no eres una paranoica, solo te estabas preocupando por mí- en ese momento fue cuando me recordé que estaba sin camisa, haciendo que me pusiera mucho mas roja. Su cuerpo era cálido pero por una estúpida razón me recordé de las palabras de Sebastián.

_Parece ser que ese tal amor que siente por el joven Michael no es muy fuerte._

Su palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, pero mi pregunta era ¿será verdad eso? ¡No! ¡Para Katherine, no caigas en su juego porque eso es lo que él quiere!

Después de esa pequeña y conmovedora escena, Michael apago la televisión y salimos de la habitación. No obstante, al alejarme de la habitación, volví a escuchar otra vez el ruido y esta vez estaba segura que eran de unos tacones.

Volví nuevamente a la habitación, si hubiera sabido que lo que me encontraría no seria para nada agradable, no hubiera abierto la puerta. Me halle con una linda morena de unos diecinueve años, cabello oscuro y ondulado y ojos de color miel. Y si eso no fuera todo, se encontraba vestida con un provocativo baby doll morado.

Michael al llegar a la habitación, juro y perjuro que ella solo era su amiga, si claro, su amiga. ¿Desde cuando las amigas llevan baby doll y están en los cuartos de las casas de sus "amigos"? ¿Acaso me miraba con cara de tonta o de que?

Baje las escaleras furiosa, no porque él me hubiera mentido, lo estaba porque me sentía como una completa idiota ¿Cómo pude haber confiado en él? y lo peor es que Sebastián tenia la razón.

-¡Katherine no te vayas!- me tomo de la muñeca al mismo tiempo que ponía un pie fuera de la casa -¡yo en verdad te amo!

Me voltee para verlo, el sonrío un poco y yo le di una bofetada (vaya, como que este es el día de dar bofetadas)

-solo eres un imbécil- dije –pero más imbécil fui yo en creerte nuevamente- me solté de su agarre cosa que lo dejo atónito, le di la espalda y me fui de su casa.

Katherine eres una tonta ¿Cómo pudiste caer en eso nuevamente?

El cielo se oscureció de repente y unas enormes gotas empezasen a caer del cielo. Hoy no era mi día, camine bajo la lluvia o más bien tormenta.

Ahora cuando llegaría al departamento me encontraría con la mirada acusatoria de Sebastián, Ciel no era tanto ya que según él, no le importaba lo que yo hiciera pero Sebastián era diferente, él me había dicho que no lo hiciera pero yo no le hice caso.

Él estaba molesto conmigo y con razón. Yo soy una estúpida de primer nivel.

Seguí caminando, sin rumbo fijo, en ese entonces no sabrán lo mucho que me arrepentí de de no haberme ido en auto.

Empezó a llover mucho más fuerte y los truenos proporcionaban una orquesta aterradora. Como se imaginaran, yo estaba toda mojada pero eso no me importaba mucho en esos momentos. Solté unas cuantas lagrimas pero no por Michael, claro que no, por ese idiota más nunca volveré a derramar una sola lagrima. Lloraba por Sebastián, se que me dijo muchas cosas feas, pero al final él tenia razón para decirlas.

Sebastián no confiaba en Michael pero yo segada por mis estúpidos sentimientos, no le preste atención.

Había llegado a la plaza que se encontraba al frente de la Catedral Principal. A diferencia de la Catedral de la ciudad donde vivía mi difunto padre, esta era diferente, su arquitectura era Colonial en vez de Gótica y sus colores eran más claros. A pesar de lo diferente que eran, aun así no pude evitar recordarme de Henry. Otras lágrimas más volvieron a salir, aun tenia los recuerdos de su muerte frescos en mi cabeza.

-vaya, vaya. Miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un chico a mis espaldas haciendo que yo dirigiera mi mirada a él. La cicatriz que tenia marcada en el rostro, era aterradora.

El hombre sonrió cuando lo vi.

Comencé a caminar más rápido pero otro hombre salió entre los arbustos de la plaza con una navaja en mano.

-¿para donde vas preciosa?- pregunto el segundo hombre sonriendo como una demente.

Si, ya es oficial. Hoy no era un buen día para mí.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Michael es un imbécil ¿si o no? Ahora lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué pasara con Katherine ahora que esta en ese lio? ¿Sebastián o Ciel la rescataran? ¿Qué les pareció la parte del "sueño"? ¿Les gusto? En fin, quiero a agradecerles como siempre por sus comentarios, muchas gracias. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia. Sin más que decir me despido, si ustedes me lo permiten nos veremos pronto. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todas! ¿como estan? espero que bien, primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, se los agradesco de verdad como siempre, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.**

**Kuroshituji no me pertenece como ya sabran.  
**

**Nos leemos al final, ahora si, al fic.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 13: tres contra uno.**

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día, primero discuto con Sebastián por el idiota de Michael, luego me voy para la casa del susodicho y me encuentro con la sorpresa que Michael tenía escondido en su cuarto a otra mujer. Vaya y eso que decía que me amaba tanto y que no me había olvidado, en verdad que su sorpresita demostró todo ese amor que él sentía por mí y nótese el sarcasmo.

Y si eso no fuera poco, ahora me encontraba con dos ladrones que me miraban como a un depredador a su victima.

-Mi amor no te muevas de ahí- dijo el hombre con la navaja en la mano.

Les voy a confesar algo, cuando estoy en una situación así, mi mente se pone en blanco y yo puedo a llegar a hacer cualquier cosa y cuando me refiero a cualquier cosa me refiero que hasta soy capas de tirarme a los autos sin importar que me atropellen y lo digo porque hace unos cuantos años atrás cuando aun cursaba la segundaria, dos ladrones se nos aparecieron a mí y a mi madre y yo con el miedo que tenía, termine lanzándome a la calle y por poco un auto me atropella, lo bueno es que las dos no nos robaron y todo termino bien.

Retrocedí un poco ante el hombre amenazante y vi para atrás en donde estaba el otro hombre, también logre ver otro hombre sospechoso al otro lado de la calle. Ok, eran tres contra uno y yo no sabia nada de defensa personal, así que el panorama no era el más lindo. Empecé a sudar frío pero intente controlarme para no hacer alguna estupidez, no podía seguir porque obviamente estaba un hombre con una navaja a unos pocos metros de distancia, no podía retroceder porque había otro hombre detrás y no podía pasar la calle porque sino el otro hombre me atraparía.

En conclusión, se podía decir que no tenia escapatoria ¿o tal vez si?

Mire a la plaza, ella se encontraba rodeada de una larga fila de arbustos de jardín pero lo más importante es que yo podría saltar y escapar de ellos.

Los tres hombre caminaron a mi dirección y en una milésima de segundo corrí en dirección a la plaza, saltando los arbustos pero no pensé que esos hombre me perseguirían, corrí hasta el otro extremo de la plaza y claro en el proceso empuje a cualquiera que se encontrara en el lugar, espante palomas y me raspe con una rama baja de un árbol.

Pero aun así seguí corriendo, nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida, pase la calle como loca (aunque en el proceso por poco no resbalo por culpa de la lluvia) y llegue al frente de un negocio, ahí fue cuando me canse, ya había dicho yo que era muy raro que no me hubiera cansado y lo peor es que los hombres me atraparon.

-vaya que chica tan problemática- dijo uno de los ladrones tomándome por atrás mientras que el otro me quitaba la cartera.

Forcejee un poco hasta que me colocaron la navaja en el cuello.

-por favor no me hagan nada- susurre aterrada.

_Ayúdame Sebastián o Ciel o quien quiera que sea ¡necesito ayuda! _Pensé.

-¡necesito ayuda!- grite y el hombre de la navaja me golpeo la cien, el golpe fue tan fuerte que me dejo desorientada.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- escuche decir a uno de esos tipos.

-vamos a divertirnos un poco con esta hermosura- respondió otro. Estaba tan desorientada por el golpe que no sabia quien era el que hablaba.

No se que fue lo siguiente que paso, lo único que recuerdo que la puerta del negocio se abrió y los hombres me dejaron ahí tirada mientras que salían aterrados. Alguien me ayudo a pararme y me metió en ese lugar. Lo que pude ver aun en mi estado de desorientación fue que el negocio era oscuro.

Alguien me sentó en algo que muy bien podría ser de madera.

-no te duermas- comento una voz algo extraña.

Hice caso y me mantuve despierta, a lo lejos logre escuchar voces de personas que hablaban diciendo cosas como "_pero que linda es" _y otra que decía _"¿para que la trajiste acá?"_

Luego de algunos minutos (que en lo personal parecieron horas) se me paso la desorientación.

Lo único que había quedado era un leve dolor en la zona golpeada, cerré los ojos y me toque la cien mientras que mi otra mano tocaba el asiento y confirme que era de madera, acaricie toda la superficie y algo me llamo la atención, era algo que sobresalía, toque todo el contorno de la figura y era extraño porque se sentía como si fuera una cruz, pero vamos, los asientos no tienes cruces al menos que no sean un asiento.

Abrí los ojos y me pare de golpe para luego ver el supuesto asiento, no era ni una silla ni nada por el estilo era un ataúd. Esto era aterrador. Vi el local y me encontré que había otros ataúdes más en el lugar ¿Por qué demonios me encontraba en una funeraria?

Una risita de ultratumba se escucho de entre unos de los ataúdes, el ataúd se abrió y yo me quede estática ahí, esto no era para nada normal.

Un hombre de largos cabellos grises salió de ahí, tenía un flequillo tan largo que no me permitía ver sus ojos, se hallaba vestido de negro con un exagerado sombrero de punta y del mismo color, otra cosa que pude notar es que tenia una cicatriz en su cuello y rostro como también que su piel era extremadamente palida.

-vaya, parece que ya estas bien- dijo con su extraña voz y soltando una risita escalofriante.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte asustada mientras que el hombre caminaba hacia mí -¡no te me acerques!- exclame. El hombre volvió a reír de esa manera tan particular –hablo enserio.

-¡pero que lindura!- escuche decir a un chico de cabellera bicolor, en la parte superior era rubia y en la parte inferior negra. Sus ojos que estaban ocultos detrás de unos lentes, eran una mezcla de verde y amarillo, muy parecidos a los de cierto Shinigami que conozco.

El chico camino hacia mí y beso mi mano. En verdad que era muy guapo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-me llamo Ronald Knox, pero todos me llaman Ronald- dijo él muy coquetamente, al muchacho le calculaba la misma edad que a mí.

El hombre misterioso de antes solo estaba soltando risitas de su boca, parecía que le causaba mucha risa la situación.

-¡ay, ya Ronald! Déjala en paz- escuche una aterradora voz conocida por mis oídos. El individuo de rojo, o sea, el tal Grell, apareció de uno de los ataúdes y camino (como solo él lo hace) hacia donde nos encontrábamos para luego darle un coscorrón a Ronald.

-¡Señor Grell, eso dolió! - El pobre chico se toco la cabeza mientras que chillaba.

-¡Grell!- exclame, me sorprendía su presencia ahí.

-¡mocosa!- dijo él de manera burlona. Grell nunca cambiaba aunque no me caía del todo mal –por cierto- dijo curioso -¿Por qué mí Sebas-chan no estaba contigo cuando te asaltaron?- pregunto.

-pues… él…- no sabía que responder.

-¡espera! ¡¿Estamos hablando de Sebastián Michaelis?!- pregunto Ronald.

-si- dije sorprendida –acaso ¿lo conoces?

-¿conocerlo?- pregunto Ronald –pues claro, él siempre a sido la obsesión de el Señor Grell- dijo apuntando al susodicho para luego recibir otro coscorrón de parte del extraño Shinigami -¡eso duele!

- entonces también conoces al pequeño Conde ¿verdad?- pregunto el misterioso hombre de cabellos grises.

-si- respondí moviendo la cabeza.

-ya veo, ya veo- el hombre ya no me causaba tanto miedo, más bien me daba algo de intriga lo que se pudiera ocultar detrás de ese flequillo.

-por cierto ¿usted fue él que me salvo?- pregunte.

-pues si- dijo juntando sus manos y ahí fue cuando vi sus largas y negras uñas. Definitivamente, los años de sociabilizar con personas normales quedaron atrás.

-mocosa, no me has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo Grell mientras seguía torturando a Ronald, pobre chico.

-ah si, si- dije rápidamente –pues él esta… molesto conmigo- murmure eso ultimo.

No sabía que mi respuesta llamaría la atención de Grell. Me sentó en uno de los ataúdes y me dijo que le contara todo. No tuve de otra que hacerlo, nunca imagine que todos los presentes en ese sitio tuvieran complejo de viejita chismosa. Cada uno de ellos se sentó en un ataúd y el hombre de cabellos grises comenzó a comer una galleta para perro, extraño pero a estas alturas nada me sorprendía.

Les conté todo lo que paso, desde la llegada de Michael, pasando por el comportamiento extraño del demonio hasta llegar a la pequeña discusión, sin contar a Michael con la chica morena.

-¡que triste!- exclamo Grell -¡todos los hombres son iguales!

-pero usted también es un hombre- dijo Ronald.

-¡cállate!- chillo golpeándolo –yo soy una dama- dijo acomodándose su cabello.

No pide evitar reírme de la situación, esos dos eran un espectáculo ambulante.

-¡ah!- exclamo Grell señalando su puntiaguda sonrisa –conque te da risa- se acerco a mí.

-¡No… espera… no es lo que crees!- dije rápidamente.

-ya, ya, no la asustes- dijo el extraño personaje come galletas para perro y el pelirrojo hizo caso de mala gana –nunca me imagine eso del mayordomo- dijo el hombre riendo con su característica risa.

-eso es tan raro- dijo Ronald -¿no será que este enamorado?- se pregunto.

-¡por favor Ronald! ¡¿En que mundo vives?! Los demonios no se enamoran ¿o sí?- expreso Grell a Ronald.

-bueno ¿Quién sabe? El amor es un sentimiento universal ¿no lo cree, Señorita?- dijo mi salvador.

-pues si pero nunca me he imaginado a Sebastián enamorado o algo así- comente.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y les confieso que me divertí como nunca, descubrí que al hombre de cabellos grises lo llamaban "Sepulturero" vaya apodo y que Ronald ayudaba a Grel a recolectar las almas de los difuntos.

Admito que el su modo de ver la vida, como lo hacia el Sepulturero, era muy interesante, decía que: de que seria el mundo sin las risas de las personas. Era muy ¿Cómo decirlo? Profundo, inteligente, seria un perfecto compañero de charlas. Él era genial de una manera retorcida.

Llego un momento, que a pesar de toda la diversión en mi mente volvieron las palabras que dijo el Sepulturero "_el amor era un sentimiento universal"_ ¿será verdad? ¿Acaso existía la posibilidad de que el demonio este enamorad? Y si es así ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mire a la pequeña ventana del negocio y vi como aun la tormenta seguía ¿Sebastián aun seguiría molesto conmigo?

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto Grell haciendo que mi meditación quedara por la mitad.

-¡en nada, en nada!- dije soltando una risilla nerviosa.

Su rostro se acerco peligrosamente al mío y en sus labios se formo su típica sonrisa.

-estabas pensando en Sebastián- dijo.

Me puse nerviosa y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

-¡claro… claro que no!- exclame más roja aun, me pare del ataúd –como sea, será mejor que vaya para el baño- dije mientras que Grell me regalaba una mirada suspicaz.

El Sepulturero me indico en donde quedaba el baño para pocos segundos ir a él.

Era aterrador el baño, en el sentido que era muy oscuro y que en algunos estantes se encontraban unos curiosos frascos que no me quiero imaginar lo que tenia adentro.

El resto del pequeño baño, se hallaba limpio. Camine hacia un pequeño espejo y me vi la marca del golpe, en ocasiones me venia una serie de palpitaciones en la zona afectada.

La marca abarcaba desde la cien derecha hasta el pómulo derecho, eso si que iba a doler en los próximos días pero lo bueno según el Sepulturero era que no me causaría problemas a largo plazo.

Mi ropa estaba toda mojada y mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pero no tenía algo para sujetármelo ya que la única cola de cabello que tenía estaba en la cartera que los hombres me robaron. Suspire resignada y salí del baño. Ahora que lo pienso, el pasillo era mucho mas tétrico que el baño, tenía una serie de afiches de anatomía humana, como también unos frascos con ojos y cosas que solo salen en las películas de terror.

Luego de ese paseo al "mundo de ultratumba" llegue nuevamente a donde se encontraban los demás pero para mi sorpresa, me halle con Sebastián quien cuando me vio, termino golpeando a Grell para luego caminar hacia mí, en sus ojos se le podían notar la tristeza y la alegría entre mezcladas.

-Sebastián- susurre.

-Señorita Katherine- susurro viendo el golpe en mi cara. Una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro -¿le duele?- coloco su mano en mi mejilla.

-un poco- susurre -pero según el Sepulturero, no es nada grave.

Sin previo aviso el mayordomo estrecho su cuerpo con el mío en un abrazo.

-me alegro…- empezó a decir -… de que no le haya pasado nada, no sabe lo preocupado que estaba cuando nos enteramos que estaba en problemas.

-¿estabas preocupado por mí?- dije incrédula con algo de sonrojo en la cara.

-pues claro o ¿va a pensar que usted es solo un juguete para mí?- me susurro al odio –para mí, usted es más que eso.

Mi corazón palpito pero no fue por miedo, sino que fue por algo más, algo que no puedo explicar, era cálido y me hacia sentir feliz a la vez.

-discúlpame Sebastián, por todo lo que te dije- por fin había correspondido el abrazo para después cerrar mis ojos y comencé a llorar.

-ya eso no importa- dijo –yo tampoco debí de decirle esas cosas y me siento muy mal por no haber llegado a tiempo cuando esos hombres le estaban haciendo daño- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

-eso ya paso- acaricie su espalda –no tienes la culpa de nada.

Nuestros cuerpos se separaron, con su mano izquierda limpio mis lágrimas y luego deposito un tierno beso en mi frente.

Miramos en dirección a donde estaban los demás y parecían como si estuvieran mirando una telenovela romántica.

-que envidia- escuche decir a Grell al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero.

-vaya, parece ser que tiene a un rival en el amor ¿no le parece señor Grell?- dijo pensativo Ronald.

-¡cállate!- chillo Grell al pobre de Ronald quien se asusto con su reacción.

-¡no es lo que parece!- intente explicar algo sonrojada.

-nunca pensé verte así mayordomo- expreso el Sepulturero con su típico tono de voz y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro –que divertido.

-dije que no es lo que parece- exprese suspirando cansada.

-lo que digas Sepulturero- dijo el mayordomo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Busque con la mirada a Ciel y no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

-Sebastián, y ¿Ciel?- pregunte.

-pues el joven amo en estos momentos debe de estar encargándose de los hombres que la asaltaron- dijo –aun yo quería encargarme de ellos, él no me lo permitió.

-entiendo- volví a suspirar cansada. Para luego mirar disimuladamente al demonio a mi lado. Estaba completamente mojado, de los pies a la cabeza. Y tengo que admitir que la ropa se le ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo. Se veía ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sexy? Si, sexy ¡¿pero en que estoy pensando?!

Minutos después la puerta del negocio se abrió dejando pasar a un empapado Ciel.

-¡Ciel!- exclame caminando hacia él.

-Katherine, toma- me entrego mi cartera. La tome y él miro mi golpe -¿te duele mucho?

-algo pero no te preocupes.

-ya veo.

-Hola Conde- dijo el Sepulturero moviendo la larga manga derecha de su vestimenta –tanto tiempo.

-Sepulturero- dijo en modo de saludo –si, es verdad, a pasado mucho tiempo, por cierto me sorprende tu presencia en esta ciudad.

-tu sabes, estar en un lugar puede a llegar a ser muy aburrido- dijo riendo.

Duramos un poco más en la funeraria hasta que la tormenta seso y ahí fue cuando nos fuimos del lugar.

-adiós a todos- dije despidiéndome de los chicos –y muchas gracias por ayudarme señor Sepulturero, le prometo que lo recompensare.

-adiós, adiós- se despidió el excéntrico Sepulturero mientras que movía la larga manga de su peculiar ropa.

-¡adiós lindura!- exclamo Ronald guiñándome el ojo.

-Sebas-chan y ¿mi besito?- dijo Grell y pues claro, segundos después se hallaba tirado en alguna parte del piso con moretones en toda la cara.

-¿no crees que te excediste?- le dije al demonio mientras que salíamos de la funeraria.

-no se preocupe, se le pasara en unas horas- dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto. Yo levante una ceja y él suspiro –bueno, se le pasara en un par de días.

Después de irnos de ese lugar, Ciel le ordeno a Sebastián que fuéramos al hospital para que me revisaran el golpe de mi cabeza. Les dije mil veces que no era nada grave pero a ellos no les importo. Al llegar esperamos nuestro turno, me hicieron una serie de exámenes y el doctor dijo que no me preocupara, que no era NADA GRAVE, (¡Dios, esos demonios no me escuchar, son tan sobreprotectores!) al final solo me mandaron unos calmantes.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad. Tenía un hambre inmensa así que el mayordomo se fue a preparar la cena mientras que Ciel me entregaba una toalla para secarme, luego me llevo a la sala, me sentó en el sofá y me dio un regaño.

Me dijo muchas cosas, como que agradeciera porque yo tenia la marca lo que hizo que supiera que yo estaba en problema como también que permitió que él supiera donde yo estaba; también me dijo que me había comportado muy impulsivamente. Otra cosa que me conto que no me preocupara por los ladrones porque ellos más nunca se volverían a meter conmigo, no se a lo que se refería y sinceramente no lo quería saber.

Cada vez que hablaba, yo me encogía más y más, hasta que sentía que desaparecería.

-como sea- dijo Ciel terminando su regaño –para que estuvieras caminando por ese lugar en vez de estar con Michael, dime ¿Qué te hizo él?

Me encogí de hombros y pose la mirada en el piso.

-pues Ciel, mejor no toquemos ese tema- murmure. Luego levante la mirada y me encontré con la cara del pequeño. Me miraba enojado y hasta podía ver una venita saltarina en un frente. No se pero tengo la ligera sospecha que él no tenia mucha paciencia en esos momentos.

No tuve de otra que contarle todo lo ocurrido. Al final Ciel se sentó a mi lado y suspiro.

-lo sabía, ese hombre nunca me agrado.

-si, tienes razón- solté un suspiro de cansancio.

-se que esta pregunta será estúpida pero ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Ciel viendo sus zapatos y con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-pues no me triste si a eso a lo que te refieres, más bien me siento como una estúpida por caer otra vez en sus encantos- me tape la cara con mis manos.

Pero lo siguiente que hizo Ciel, nunca me lo imagine. Fue uno de los momentos más tiernos que he pasado con él. Y es que me refiero que sin ningún aviso el pequeñito abrazo mi cuello, está bien, al principio me sorprendí mucho, Ciel nunca ha sido muy cariñoso y eso ustedes lo saben bien.

-Ciel ¿Qué haces?- pregunte muy sobresaltada.

-…- y no hubo respuesta.

-¿Ciel?- volví a repetir su nombre.

-¡ah! Se ve tan adorable asiendo eso joven amo- dijo Sebastián entrando a la sala.

-¡I…idiota!- exclamo Ciel al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mí -¡deja de decir esas cosas!- sus mejillas estaban de un vivo color rojo.

-lo que diga, lo que diga- dijo moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, dando la impresión que aunque dijera lo que dijera, él no le creía nada. Luego de eso se dirigió a mí –Señorita Katherine la comida va estar casi lista, así que será mejor que se vaya a quitar esa ropa mojada- sonrío sincero y se retiro.

Después de comer me fui a dormir. Experimente muchas emociones ese día lo cual me produjo mucho agotamiento. Sentí ira por la pelea con Sebastián, sentí decepción por culpa de Michael, también saboree el miedo y de ultimo pero no me nos importante, sentí la tranquilidad y felicidad gracias a esos dos demonios que viven conmigo.

Pero lo que más me tranquilizo si lo puedo llamar de esa manera, fue lo que me dijo Sebastián en la funeraria del Sepulturero.

"…_o ¿va a pensar que usted es solo un juguete para mí?... para mí, usted es más que eso"_

Cada vez que recuerdo sus palabras, mi corazón palpitaba de una manera única ¿Sera que yo le gusto? ¡No! Eso debe de ser mentira aunque el Sepulturero dijo que nunca lo había visto así. Diantres no se en que pensar.

Al rato me quede dormida con Pelusa a mi lado, no sabia la serie de situaciones que ocurrirían el día siguiente, desde un molesto Sebastián hasta un adolorido Michael, sin duda alguna la mañana siguiente fue una ocasión para recordar.

**Espero que les gustara a ¿Qué será a lo que Katherine se referirá? ¿Acaso Michael sufrirá la ira de Sebastián? Tal vez si tal vez no ¿Qué sabe? Cambiando de tema, me gusto mucho incluir a Ronald y a Undertaker en la historia, me divertí mucho escribiendo el capitulo y sobre o que dijo Katherine de que poco iba a ser atropellada por un auto cuando unos hombres le iban a robar a ella y a su madre, pues eso en verdad le paso a la autora aquí presente, fue una experiencia un poco aterradora pero bueno, no paso nada malo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que siguen la historia, como siempre mil gracias, las quiero de todo corazón. Me despido y nos vemos pronto. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todas ¿que tal? aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, las quiero.  
**

**Kuroshituji ni la pelicula El Amanecer de los Muertos son mios ¿ok?  
**

**Nos leemos al final... ahora al fic.  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 14: Fetiches y Zombies.**

-Se…Sebastián- murmure con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

-me duele- dije con el mismo tono de voz al mismo tiempo que apretaba las sabanas de mi cama.

-no se preocupe que ya se le quitara el dolor- susurro.

-no, Sebastián… en verdad me duele- susurre apretando cada vez más las sabanas. Mi cama era un completo desastre.

-ya le dije que se le pasara- explico nuevamente.

Parecía que Sebastián no tenía tacto porque cada vez que me tocaba, hacia que me doliera.

-¡Sebastián te dije que tuvieras más cuidado! ¡¿No sabes que aun me duele el golpe de ayer?!- dije casi gritando.

-deje lo melodramática- dijo él suspirando –ya esta- concluyo mientras que cerraba el frasco de crema desinflamatoria que estaba a un lado mío.

Ahí me encontraba yo sentada en la cama y con el demonio frente de mí haciendo el papel de doctor ¿Quién iba a pensar que Sebastián llamaría a mi madre mientras que yo estaba durmiendo? Si, aunque no lo crean, el demonio llamo a mi mamá para contarle lo ocurrido, claro omitiendo algunas partes de la historia (como la visita de Michael o nuestra discusión). Mi madre se preocupo por mí y le dio al demonio el nombre de una crema desinflamatoria para el golpe.

A veces pienso que esta siendo un poco sobreprotector y lo digo porque cuando me desperté, me encontré a Sebastián en mi cuarto, sentado a un lado de mi cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le pregunte la razón por la cual estaba ahí y me dijo _"era para ver si estaba bien". _También me trajo el desayuno a la cama y si no fuera poco, cuando hable con Ciel sobre le comportamiento del mayordomo, él se puso de su lugar.

Al final ninguno de los dos no quería que me levantara de la cama pero luego les dije (ordene) que dejaran de hacer eso, Ciel hizo caso pero el mayordomo continuo con eso insistiendo que tenía que cuidarme. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo hacia porque estaba aun mal por lo ocurrido ayer, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado.

-pues bien, Sebastián me iré al estudio- exprese caminando al pasillo.

-¿Por qué no mejor descansa por hoy?- dijo tomándome de la muñeca.

Lo mire y sus ojos señalaban preocupación genuina.

-está bien- suspire, que descansara por hoy no era tan malo.

Sebastián me soltó y salió al pasillo con cara enojada, pero algo me decía que no estaba molesto conmigo, se quedo viendo la puerta principal como si algo o alguien poco agradable viniera.

-¿Qué querrá ese imbécil?- susurro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre Sebastián?- en ese entonces no entendía a lo que se refería. Hasta que el timbre sonó. Sebastián salió como alma que lleva el diablo y poco después lo seguí, llego a la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe.

Y el visitante sorpresa era… Michael.

-¿esta Katherine?- pregunto asustado mientras que veía la cara de pocos amigos de Sebastián.

Me escurrí por el brazo del demonio y salí quedando cara a cara con Michael.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te dije que no quería verte más nunca?- pregunte molesta –Sebastián por favor déjanos solos- le pedí al demonio a mi lado, él solo asintió y miro con odio a mi ex.

-Katherine he venido por ti, yo te amo y perdóname por lo de ayer, fue un error- dijo desesperado pero luego su desespero quedo en preocupación – ¿y ese golpe?- pregunto viendo el golpe de mi cara.

-no es tu problema- exprese fría ¿Qué le importaba a él? –Y por favor Michael, tú no me amas, solo piensas en ti y no piensas que lo que haces lastima a otras personas- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Katherine no pienses así de mí!- dijo casi gritando para luego tomarme de hombros y apretarlos.

-me lastimas- musite.

Pero al parecer él no me escucho y comenzó a forcejear conmigo.

-bésame Katherine- dijo él mientras que yo lo apartaba.

-no quiero- dije – ¡déjame!

-Katherine ¿acaso no entiendes que te amo?- me todo e intento acercar su cara con la mía pero yo me solté de su agarre y… le partí la nariz, creo que me excedí un poco.

El hombre cayó al piso colocando las manos en la nariz sangrante.

-¡eres una maldita!- me dijo mientras que se retorcía del dolor -¡te odio! ¡Nunca vas a encontrar a un novio como yo!

-esa es la idea, no encontrarme con un imbécil como tú- dije viéndolo con un semblante frio.

- Y yo que estaba pensando en ayudarte a que cumplieras con tus sueños, pero ¿sabes que? Me da igual ¡nunca serás nadie!- ¿Qué nunca seria nadie? Eso ya lo veremos.

Michael se paro y camino hacia mí, creo que me iba a dar un golpe con el puños cerrado. Chicas, eso también me sorprendió, yo nunca pensé que él fuera así pero ya saben, nunca se conoce plenamente la verdadera personalidad de una persona, solo la mitad. Él nunca fue una persona maltratadora o que dijera esas clases de cosas. Cerré los ojos y espere el golpe pero el golpe nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la mano enguantada de Sebastián quien había detenido el puño.

-así no se le trata a una dama- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡no te…!- el idiota no termino su frase porque el demonio le dio un puñetazo con su mano libre haciendo que callera al suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La cara de Michael quedo toda roja por el golpe mientras que Sebastián caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios. Nunca me imagine ver a Sebastián así con otro individuo que no fue Grell. Yo estaba en shock.

-parece ser que es necesario que te de una lección- expreso el demonio acomodándose los guantes, luego tomo a Michael de su camisa y cerro el puño, otro golpe venia en camino –mira bastardo asqueroso, creo que le debes una disculpa a Katherine- dijo entre dientes.

-¡lo… lo lamento!- dijo asustado Michael. Que triste, fui una tonta por no grabar ese momento -¡lamento todo lo que dije! Pero no me mates- dijo chillando como un niño pequeño.

-está bien- dijo viéndome –ahora quiero que le digas a Katherine que es una hermosa mujer y que estas arrepentido por todo lo que le hiciste.

-¡¿Qué?!- Sebastián lo volvió a ver con ojos de odio – ¡está bien, está bien! Katherine eres una hermosa mujer y me siento arrepentido ¡por favor dile que no me mate!

-¿sabes que? creo que no basta- dijo el demonio preparado para dar otro puñetazo en la cara de Michael.

-¡Sebastián es suficiente!- dijo Ciel a mis espaldas.

El mayordomo hizo caso a su amo y dejo a Michel en el suelo, aun con la nariz sangrando. Ciel por su parte camino en dirección a mi ex mientras que este le daba las gracias por detener a Sebastián.

-mira bastado- dijo Ciel con una mirada oscura –si vuelves a insultar a Katherine yo mismo te matare- Ciel no se andaba con rodeos.

-los… los demandare por esto- dijo Michael.

-no lo creo, nadie te creerá- dijo Ciel –porque ¿Quién va a pensar que un inocente niño de trece años y un joven tan bueno dijeron esas cosas?- dijo Ciel sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡las personas de este piso escucharon todo el alboroto!- exclamo Michael.

-pues fíjate que los dos únicos habitantes de este piso a parte de Katherine no están en estos momentos en casa- explico Ciel.

-me las…

-tienes veinticuatro horas para irte de la ciudad, si no lo haces en ese lapso de tiempo, yo te buscare y hare tu vida un infierno, otra cosa, si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, yo…- sus ojos tomaron su color natural y una sonrisa con largos y puntiagudos colmillos se formo en su boca –te borrare de este mundo.

No tengo que contarles que Michael salió del lugar corriendo ¿verdad? El pobre imbécil salió aterrado y tan blanco como un papel.

-Katherine por favor cierra la boca que entrara una mosca en ella-dijo Ciel como si nada.

Volví en si y mire a Sebastián y a Ciel quienes me miraban divertidos.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? Ciel acabas de revelar que no eres humano- aun estaba atónita.

-no se preocupe Señorita Katherine, el joven Michael no será tan tonto para decirle a alguien lo que vio si es a eso a lo que se refiere- dijo Sebastián sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

Entramos al departamento y me fui a acostar en la cama. Era lunes por la mañana, tendría que ir a trabajar pero Ciel y Sebastián se encargaron de arreglar todo para que no trabajar ese día y pudiera descansar.

Recapitule todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, Michael había llegado al departamento, me pidió que lo perdonara cosa que no hice, así que él forcejeo conmigo y yo le partí la nariz. Luego me dijo muchas cosas feas, intento golpearme, Sebastián lo detuvo y lo termino golpeando a Michael y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ciel lo amenazo y le demostró que no era humanocosa que hizo que saliera corriendo.

Sinceramente ninguna de las palabras que Michael me dijo me importaron, pues en verdad, si hubo una que me importo y fue cuando dijo que yo nunca seria nadie. Eso me molesto ¡yo si seria alguien! Claro, porque como él estaba dolido por mi rechazo y como su orgullo estaba por los suelos, dijo eso para molestarme. Pero yo hare que se trague sus palabras, me daba igual si él se iba de la ciudad, yo me convertiría en alguien muy famoso para que, sin importar donde este, sepa de mí y de mis logros. Iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

Me pare de la cama y me fui derechito al estudio. Terminaría el capitulo dos y lo llevaría para las editoriales lo mas pronto posible. Al principio quería escribir el capitulo tres pero cuanto antes mejor. Aunque escuche las quejas de los dos demonios, no me importo. Una cosa que tienen que saber de mí, es que cuando las personas me dicen que no puedo hacer algo, es cuando más me esfuerzo para lograr y hacer que las personas se arrepientan de lo que dijeron.

Estuve escribiendo y encargándome de corregir unos cuantos errores de mi historia, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Michael, no supe más de él ni a donde se fue ni que hizo, la informe a mi madre y a Evelyn de la historia que estaba escribiendo y ellas me dieron su apoyo incondicional (como siempre), también fui a la funeraria del señor Sepulturero para entregarle algo como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hizo, le entregue un pastel de fresas que yo misma había preparado (admito que recibí ayuda de Sebastián). Estando con el señor Sepulturero pude recordar que él como que conocía a Ciel desde hace mucho tiempo, así que tuve una idea estupenda (¿vieron? A veces utilizo el cerebro para algo) y es que cuando este a solas con él (en ese momento no podía porque Sebastián estaba conmigo) puedo preguntarle unas cuantas cosas de los dos demonios.

Entre escribir, ir a la universidad y trabajar, pude terminar los dos primeros capítulos, no saben lo feliz que estaba, ahora lo que quedaba era hablar con las editoriales a lo que Sebastián se encargo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era buscar un nombre decente a la historia.

Y ahora que lo pienso, he estado aquí hablando como una loca sobre mi historia y nunca les conté de qué se trata.

¿Por donde empiezo? Bueno, la historia se trataba de una chica que vivía sola en un departamento porque su pareja la dejo por su mejor amiga y luego en una noche de locura termina invocado a dos demonios… ok, lo admito, esta es mi historia ¿pero que querían que hiciera? Yo no tenia inspiración hasta que ellos llegaron y pues claro, después lo único que hacia era en pensar en todo lo que me ocurría y entonces tome la decisión de escribir la historia. El único problema era el titulo. No tenía un titulo que me gustara y eso era muy importante en una historia, el titulo tenia que ser llamativo y que hiciera que el lector le llamara la atención. Después de mucho meditar y de preguntarle a los dos demonios llegamos a la conclusión de llamarlo "Diabólicas Inspiraciones". Que nombre tan original y nótese el sarcasmo, pero bueno ¿Qué podía hacer? Era el único nombre que le quedaba bien.

Ahora que ya tenia todo preparado solo necesite la ayuda de Sebastián (como ya había dicho antes) para que me colocara en contacto con las diferentes editoriales.

-Señorita Katherine los arreglos para mañana ya están hechos, la esperan a las diez en la editorial- dijo Sebastián asomándose por la puerta del estudio.

-¡que bueno!- exclame parándome del sillón para luego dar brinquitos por el estudio -¡soy tan feliz!- dicho eso termine saltando al cuello de Sebastián… la explicación es sencilla... estaba muy emocionada -¡gracias, mil gracias!- chille emocionada.

El demonio soltó una carcajada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la a proximidades de nuestros cuerpos así que solté de él pero luego él mismo fue el que me abrazo. Sin embargo, no me sobresalte como las veces anteriores, debe ser porque ya me acostumbre a su forma de ser y en este punto ya no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

-no tiene porque agradecerme, el joven amo es el responsable de todo- dijo Sebastián con su eterna sonrisa.

La felicidad me invadía… igual que la ansiedad.

¡No! La ansiedad es lo peor, en mi caso me siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera a mil.

-Katherine ¿Qué sucede contigo?- pregunto Ciel después que me vio salir y entras muchas veces en la cocina para tomar agua.

-nada, nada- y este era el vaso de agua numero cinco.

-¿en serio?- pregunto arqueando una ceja –porque me parece muy raro que estés tomando tanta agua.

-tengo calor- dije rápidamente.

-Katherine no hace calor, el día esta fresco- dijo Ciel suspirando.

-¡está bien! lo admito, estoy ansiosa porque llegue mañana- dije –aunque también tengo algo de inseguridad ¿y si no les gusta la historia?

-Katherine por favor baja un poco- dijo Ciel de manera inocente ¡ah! Se veía muy adorable así –te diré algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- sabia que no se traía nada bueno pero no pude evitarlo, se veía tan lindo así con sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, provocaba abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-pues…- su semblante tierno se volvió en uno muy oscuro y serio sin contar la pequeña venita saltarina que se formo en su frente -¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?! ¡Es obvio que publicaran tu libro! ¡¿O quien te ayudo con eso?!

-¿Sebastián?- dije asustada, Ciel da miedo cuando se enoja.

-pues si, él fue el que te ayudo…- se toco la barbilla haciendo parecer que se veía pensativo -¡pero yo se lo ordene!- estoy segura que me iba matar pero en vez de eso suspiro –como sea, a lo que me refiero es que no hay manera que no te publiquen el libro, recuerda que Ciel Phantomhave fue el que te ayudo- levante una ceja –y si, Sebastián también lo hizo- expreso de mala gana.

Chicos, Ciel tenia razón, no podía estar preocupándome por eso, tenia que ser positiva, todo saldría bien a demás dos demonios (solo uno) me ayudaron con la historia.

Las horas pasaron volando, decidí salirme de mi aburrida rutina de fin de semana y fui al centro comercial con los dos demonios, la razón, pasar tiempo con ellos.

Fuimos a muchos lugares y como me sentía generosa decidí comprarle unas cuantas ropas a los dos demonios porque desde hace un tiempo que no lo hacia (como pueden ver no soy tan pobre como parezco) la pase bien con ellos, caminamos por todo el centro comercial y hasta que tome unas cuantas fotos con los dos. Eran fotos de todo tipo, desde las típicas fotos para mandar a enmarcar hasta las fotos de los momentos más divertidos. Recuerdo que estábamos en una fuente de soda (yo tomándome un batido de fresas que si bien me lo pudo hacer Sebastián o yo misma, preferí ir y darme el gusto de tomarlo ahí) los demonios me preguntaron porque tome las fotos y yo les respondí que seria lindo siempre mantener un recuerdo de nuestros mejores momentos, no sabia que mis palabras harían que los dos me vieran del mismo modo cuando se ve la escena mas conmovedora de una película.

-¿Qué les ocurre chicos?- les pregunte sin entender porque me miraban con sonrisas tristes.

-nada- respondieron al unisonó.

-como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos ya- les dije a los dos para luego terminar lo que quedaba de batido.

Era bonito pasar tiempo con los dos individuos que vivían junto a mí. Creo que nunca antes habíamos salido solos, sin una mentira con las personas que nos acompañaban, aquí ellos podían ser como eran en verdad y hasta me atrevo a decir que yo también.

Al llegar los tres nos sentamos en el sofá, yo estaba en el medio de los dos y pelusa ronroneaba en las piernas de Sebastián. Nos pusimos a ver todas las fotos y a reír los tres, si porque hasta Ciel rio con ellas.

Él podía llegar a ser muy lindo, al principio lo veía como un arrogante y malcriado demonio pero descubrí que a pesar que pasara todo los siglos el seguiría siendo un niño en el fondo. Él era como el hermano que nunca tuve. Porque ahora que lo pienso, siempre fui hija única y nunca supe que se sentía tener a una hermanita o un hermanito menor el cual pudiera abrazar, jugar, molestar o contarle mis cosas. Desde muy joven era muy solitaria y como pueden ver nunca me apegaba a las amistades, creo que porque pensaba que al fin y al cabo las personas se irían en un determinado momento. Y lo que quiero decir de toda estaba habladuría sentimental es que una gran felicidad llenaba mi corazón en ese entonces. No era porque estaba a un paso más de ser famosa. No era eso. Era que me sentía feliz de que ellos hubieran llegado a mi vida y que no me dejarían sola, estaría esta el final conmigo, a pesar que a veces los quería matar con mis propias manos o que me hicieran llorar, me relajaba la compañía de ellos.

Cene y horas después todos nos fuimos a dormir. Todos excepto yo. Porque cuando puse las sienes en la almohada y me dispuse a entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, la idea de que fracasaría con la historia llego a mi cabeza haciendo imposible que pudiera dormir. Me pare de la cama y camine a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua y hacer palomitas de maíz en el microondas, había decidido que vería una película para así despejar mi mente y poder dormir por fin o eso era lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Llegue a la sala (¡ah! La sala mi lugar favorito después de mí habitación por supuesto) y me acomode en el sofá. Luego tome el control remoto y prendí la televisión (les confieso que tengo una televisión en mi cuarto pero que utilizo raras veces, él que más lo utilizaba era Michael, pero bueno). Era de noche así que tal vez estaban pasando una que otra película decente. Y claro que había una película decente pero era de zombies. No se si les he comentado que tengo un miedo irracional a esos seres de ficción ¡y no se rían! Ustedes no saben lo que es tener pesadillas después de ver una película de esos seres y si, ya se que me dirán cosas como "_Katherine pero los zombies no existen" _o _"si eres tonta, es solo una película" _¡lo se, lo se! Les juro que lo se, sin embargo, me aterra la idea de ser perseguida por algo en lo cual no pueda defenderme.

Bah ¿Qué más da? Siempre he sido un poco (bastante) masoquista con el tema, me dan miedo pero siempre termino por verlas.

-con que "El Amanecer De Los Muertos"- susurre –ya estoy grandecita como para tenerle miedo a esta clase de película- comí un poco de palomitas de maíz.

Que tonta fui al pensar eso. Ya estaba por la mitad de la película y no me había movido para nada del sitio, solo para ir para el baño pero nada más y la taza de palomitas de maíz seguía igual, tengo que decir que ver tantos sesos y sangre no me provoco comer más. ¡¿Quién me mando a ver esa película?! Estaba por la parte cuando la chica embarazada se transformaba en zombie, era tan horrible cuando despertó tanto así que solté un pequeño chillido. Pero fíjense en una cosa, nunca deje de ver la película, nunca. Era como si no pudiera apagar esa cosa o cambiar el canal. En serio que soy una masoquista de primera categoría.

Comenzó a sentir más miedo, Sebastián y Ciel estaban en sus respectivos cuartos "durmiendo" así que yo estaba solita en la sala porque hasta Pelusa se hallaba cómodamente durmiendo en mi cama. Me acomode en mi asiento mientras veía la película ahí fue cuando sentí una mano fría en mi hombro. No saben el esfuerzo inmenso que hice para no gritar y despertar a medio edificio.

-Señorita Katherine no fue mi intención asustarla- expreso el mayordomo al mismo tiempo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos demostrando sorpresa y diversión a la vez.

-me asustaste- dije con la mano en el pecho.

-¿ese es "El Amanecer De Los Muertos"?- pregunto refiriéndose a la película.

-si- le dije y el demonio se sentó a mi lado izquierdo.

-parece que le da miedo la película- comento sin quitar la vista de la película.

-ni que lo digas, me aterran los zombies, tengo una especie de miedo irracional hacia ellos- exprese.

El demonio me miro serio para luego colocar las manos en su boca y ocultar una carcajada. El hombre se puso rojo de tanto reír.

-ay Señorita Katherine no sabia eso de usted pero lo más importante ¿Por qué se queda viendo una película de ese tipo si le da miedo?- Sebastián se seco las lagrimas mientras que se calmaba –usted es una masoquista.

-lo se- suspire resignada, pose la mirada en él y sonreí de medio lado. Ya no tenía miedo ¿Quién iba a pesar que ver una película de Zombies con un demonio podía ser muy divertido?

Veíamos la película mientras bromeábamos y hasta teníamos una pequeña pelea de palomitas de maíz. Sin contar que Sebastián se burlaba de mí cada vez que me asustaba con una escena fuerte. Al final acabe recostada en el pecho de él mientras que me tomaba de la cintura. Al momento no le di mucha importancia a esa posición pero ahora cuando recuerdo esa parte mis mejillas se me encienden porque parecíamos la típica pareja de enamorados que están viendo una película. Jamás imagine que estar recostada en el pecho de Sebastián fuera tan cómodo, inconscientemente moví mi cabeza y me acomode aun más en su pecho para luego mirar al mayordomo quien en vez de estar viendo la película me miraba con sus profundos ojos escarlatas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte porque sus ojos me miraban con cierto aire de afecto.

-nada, es solo que cuando se acurruco se pereció a una pequeña gatita- dijo él y ahora sus ojos tenia cierto aire infantil – ¿puede maullar? O mejor aun ¿puede colocarse su cosplay de gato solo para mí?

¡¿Qué me estaba pidiendo que?! Maldito demonio fetichista y pervertido.

-¡Sebastián!- exclame en voz baja y algo sonrojada.

-mil disculpas, es que no lo pude aguantar- expreso acto seguí de una risa apenada.

Me quite del fetichista que tenía al lado y me recosté en el sofá.

¿Es necesario contarles que el ambiente se hizo algo tenso después de la proposición del demonio? No, creo que no. Todo había quedado en silencio y los dos solo nos dispusimos a ver la película que ya casi iba a llegar al clímax de la historia. Aunque el silencio por fin fue roto cuando el "Señor Fetiche" hablo.

-el joven amo y yo nos divertimos mucho hoy con usted - dijo Sebastián sin quitarle la vista a la televisión –es la primera vez que algún contratista del joven amo es así con nosotros.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte, me había llamado la atención su comentario porque estaba conociendo más de ellos.

-pues… a que usted no nos trata como objetos para sus fines. Lo que quiero decir es que usted nos trata bien y que se preocupa por nosotros, nunca nadie había hecho eso, ni a mi ni al joven amo nos habían tratado así… gracias- comento viéndome con una sonrisa sincera.

-no me lo tienes que agradecer- sonreí. Vaya, con que era eso –es lo menos que pudiera hacer por ustedes, a demás ¿Cómo no me preocuparía por ustedes si siempre me han apoyado y cuidado de mí?

Estuvimos viéndonos a los ojos por un laaargo tiempo pero una estúpida escena de acción de la película destruyo el momento ¿Por qué ese lindo momento se tuvo que esfumar? Y ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora?

Como ya sabrán la película término, acomodamos y limpiamos el lugar (unas cuantas palomitas habían caído en el suelo y en el sofá). En ese preciso momento fue cuando sentí el cuerpo cansado, tanto así que Sebastián me cargo en sus brazos y yo no proteste, entramos a mi habitación, me dejo en mi cama y se dispuso a irse.

Maldición, el miedo irracional hacia esos seres de ficción volvió.

-oye… Sebastián- lo llame justo al momento en que caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me miro confundido.

-pues… tengo algo de miedito- mire al demonio con algo de vergüenza (porque vamos, una persona de mi edad ya no debería estar con esas cosas). ¡Estúpida Katherine por ver esa película!

El hombre suspiro cansado, camino hacia donde yo estaba y sentó a un lado de mí.

-no se preocupe, no le pasara nada- comento acariciando mí cabello –yo estaré siempre con usted así que ningún zombie le hará daño.

Me acaricio mi cabello hasta que el miedo se fue, logrando así que me tranquilizara. Cerré los ojos ya cansada y ahí fue cuando sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro pero yo ya estaba muy agotada para querer abrir los ojos nuevamente o para simplemente preguntarle lo que hacia.

-que descanse, mañana será un nuevo día- susurro en mi oído para que segundos después depositar un pequeño beso en mi frente.

Me dormí como un bebe hasta la mañana siguiente. Por primera vez no tuve pesadillas con zombies a pesar de haber visto una película de esa categoría la noche anterior. Hice lo que hacia todas las mañana, luego como a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana me vestí para ir a la editorial.

-¡hoy es el gran día!- exclame. Y no saben cuanto tenía razón, ese día mi vida y mis sueños iban a dar un gran cambio para siempre.

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto o no? Por fin Michael obtiene su merecido muajajajaja.**

**Curiosamente Katherine y yo compartimos los mismos miedos como el miedo a los insectos (en especial las mariposas y polillas), arácnidos y de ultimo pero no menos importante… los zombies T_T me dan miedito y muuucho recuerdo que una vez vi una película de ese tipo y no pude dormir bien por tres días, fue horrible, fue horrible. **

**Ahora dejando mis miedos aparte, la pregunta que me hago ahora es ¿Qué ocurrirá con Katherine? ¿Sus sueños se cumplirán o tendrá que esperar un poco más? Por cierto les comento que quiero escribir una historia de CielxLizzy que se tratara de que Ciel seria un fantasma que se la pasa molestando a Lizzy en la nueva casa en que esta vive, seria una comedia romántica pero aun no la he escrito solo tengo la idea en la cabeza como también otro fic con los mismo personajes de este. En fin gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz que les gusten el fic, las quiero y hasta la próxima. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas ¿que tal? aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusten como siempre.**

**Kuroshituji no me pertenece.**

**Ni tampoco el titulo de este capitulo es de la cancion Born This Way de Lady Gaga.  
**

**Nos leemos al final del capitulo... ahora si ¡al fic!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 15: Born This Way.**

Este iba a ser el día en que mi vida cambiaria para siempre. Me encontraba sentada al frente del escritorio del dueño de la editorial que posiblemente publicaría el libro junto a Sebastián quien me estaba acompañando. Gracias al demonio que tenía a mi lado pude hablar con el mismísimo dueño aunque eso sí, el hombre daba algo de miedo con su rostro tan fornido y su seño fruncido.

Respire onda para controlar mi temor. Hasta el mayordomo se percato de mi situación y me tomo de la mano y la acaricio, gesto que agradecí.

El Sr. Haider (ese era su apellido) dejo de mirar las hojas que contenían el escrito y puso su grisácea mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué le pareció?- le pregunte con una voz bañada de temor.

-pues...- la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana del despacho hacia que la cabeza pelada del Sr. Haider brillara como una bola de discoteca… ok, estoy exagerando -¡me encanta!- dijo el hombre ahora con los ojos iluminados de cierto brillo infantil. -¿en verdad?- aun no lo podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Mire a Sebastián y este solo me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡si! tu historia tiene una trama muy buena y divertida –dijo con su acento Alemán- me ha hecho reír mucho, a demás que escribes como si en verdad hubieras vivido por todo eso- no pude evitar reír un poco porque en verdad todo eso si había pasado, el hombre se dirigió a hablar con el demonio –en verdad que tenias toda la razón, la historia de tu novia es muy buena, es diferente a otras historia que he leído.

-¿verdad que sí? Es que Kath es muy inteligente- dije viéndome como lo haría un novio feliz, que buen actor era.

Ya no me molestaba que él dijera esa mentira, ahora más bien le seguía la corriente a demás que estaba súper feliz porque por fin, después de tantas cosas que pase, por fin habían decidido publicar mi libro. Este fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Y todo se lo debo a Sebastián y a Ciel (pero más a Sebastián) porque sin ellos tal vez aun seguiría desesperada ¿Quién iba a pensar que invocar demonios no era tan malo? Claro, lo malo es que después se comerán nuestra alma, sin embargo, en este punto, eso ya no importa.

Estoy feliz, estoy feliz, estoy feliz… creo que es mejor que les siga contando la historia ¿verdad?

Bueno, el Sr. Haider me pidió que terminara el libro para publicarlo como también que me encargara de acomodar otras cosas para la publicación como los derechos de autor y todo lo demás, pero lo mejor de todo es que ¡me dieron un anticipo de pago! ¡Dios, que emoción! y no vengan a pensar que era un anticipo pequeño, no señores, la cantidad de dinero era muy grande, sin embargo, no voy a ser como esa clase de personas derrochadoras, por supuesto que no porque yo lo ahorraría para así poder invertirlo en algo mucho mayor. A pesar que yo estaba muy feliz y todo lo demás les tengo que confesar que me pareció extraño porque raras veces las editoriales hacían eso. Le pregunte a Sebastián cuando estábamos a solas, si él tenia algo que ver pero dijo que no, así que lo que me hace pensar es que en verdad los de la editorial están esperando que de lo mejor de mí.

Un nuevo capitulo de mi vida se terminaba y otro nuevo comenzaba. Hablamos otra hora más con el Sr. Haider. Para ser sincera, yo en verdad aun no me lo creía lo que estaba pasando, todo había sido tan rápido, me sentía en un sueño, en esos en los que se esta pasando tan bien que al final tenemos miedo de despertar.

-espero poder publicar tu libro en poco tiempo de todos modos me gustaría que a medida que vas escribiendo los capítulos los mandes a los editores para hacer las correcciones- dijo sonriendo y por supuesto con su acento tan marcado -y se que te tienes que estar preguntando el porque del anticipo, y la razón es que te veo con futuro en esto, espero no equivocarme.

-no se preocupe, no se equivocara, le prometo que hare de este libro sea una buena inversión para ustedes- dije sonriendo.

No quiero alardear pero… ¡soy la persona con más suerte en el mundo! ¡Por fin reconocen mi trabajo!

Nos despedimos del Sr. Haider y salimos del edificio para luego entrar en el auto.

-adelante Señorita Katherine, ahora si puede hacer lo que quiere hacer- Sebastián se acomodo en el asiento del chofer y me miro con la ceja arqueada.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte aparentemente curiosa, hasta el mayordomo de negro sabía muy bien que en esos momentos solo quería gritar y saltar de felicidad.

-no se haga la tonta, usted sabe- dijo.

-si te refieres a saltar como loca y gritar de felicidad, no lo creo… ¡bah! ¿A quien engaño? ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!- exclame retorciéndome de felicidad mientras que Sebastián me miraba divertido -¡y todo es gracias a ustedes!- solté un chillido, que por cierto me recordó mucho a los chillidos que soltaba Oriana cuando estaba feliz ¿no se recuerdan de ella? vamos, amiga friki de la segundaria ¿ya la recuerda? Bien.

Abrace a Sebastián y en un acto reflejo lo bese… en la mejilla. Me parece que se sorprendió por lo que hice. Ahora los dos nos habíamos quedado en silencio viendo al frente.

-es mejor que vayamos ya al departamento, el joven amo debe que estar esperándonos- y ahí estaba Sebastián rompiendo el silencio incomodo. Pero era cierto lo que decía, Ciel ya debería de estar esperándonos con la noticia.

-si a demás que tengo que llamar a mi madre e ir al trabajo- comente acomodándome en mi haciendo al mismo tiempo que mi acompañante conducía el vehículo.

Llegamos al departamento y nos topamos con Ciel quien camino hasta donde estábamos, en su cara se podía notar la impaciencia.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Ciel impaciente.

-pues veras Ciel…

-la editorial publicara el libro, joven amo- interrumpió el demonio.

-que bueno- Ciel sonrió triunfante para luego mirarme -¿viste que tenía razón sobre tu historia?

-si Ciel, tenias razón, eres genial- dije sarcástica para luego reír un poco y besar la mejilla de Ciel –gracias por todo.

¡Huy! Ciel se puso de todos los colores cuando lo hice.

-¡como… sea!- exclamo con toda la cara roja.

Siempre me dio risa su comportamiento ¿Qué puedo decir? Era adorable como una vez dijo Sebastián.

Luego de agradecerle a Ciel (por no haberme ayudado mucho en la historia) por ayudarme, me fui a llamar a mi madre. No sabrán lo feliz que estaba, esa mujer soltó gritos de emoción y hasta me paso a David quien a esas horas estaba en casa (ya saben, David es mi padrastro) y este tampoco pudo evitar gritar (como loco) de emoción. Mis dos padres (claro porque David lo sentía como mi padre también) se alegraron mucho conmigo y como siempre me dieron su apoyo incondicional.

-Hija me alegro tanto por ti, te deseo mucha suerte- expreso mi papá.

-¡gracias!- exclame –no sabes lo feliz que estoy- estaba risueña porque todo lo que me había propuesto estaba comenzando a pasar.

Hable con mis padre un rato más hasta que por fin nos despedimos, al colgar sentí un pequeño pinchazo de esos cuando estas triste, en el fondo me hubiera gustado que Henry estuviera aun vivo pero me quite rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza y me fui a almorzar.

Los demonios se veían muy felices y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo ya que estaban a un paso de cumplir el contrato. Sin embargo, también los note un poquito triste, aunque eso pudo ser solo un invento de mi imaginación ¿Por qué deberían estar tristes si todo iba bien?

-Chicos ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?- pregunte viéndolo, parecía como si mi pregunta los hubiera sorprendido ya que me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-no ocurre nada Katherine- insistió Ciel leyendo la prensa de ese día.

-es verdad lo que dice el joven amo- Sebastián se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina haciéndonos compañía a mí y a Ciel.

Suspire resignada, esos dos nunca me dirían lo que tienen. Me termine el almuerzo y salí al trabajo. Si, a mi trabajo porque a pesar de que me hayan dado una importante cantidad de dinero por adelantado, no quería decir que no trabajaría. Claro que no.

-Chicos nos vemos en la noche- dije desde la puerta principal.

-¿para donde vas?- pregunto Ciel saliendo de su cuarto.

-pues a trabajar- lo dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿para que? Ahora tienes dinero- expreso Ciel fastidiado.

-si pero aun así voy a trabajar- dije.

Ciel estaba equivocado, el simple hecho de que me hayan dado un enorme anticipo no quiere decir nada, aun no me podía meter en la cabeza que ya era famosa. Dije que estoy a un paso de serlo no que ya lo era.

Sin importarme el comportamiento de Ciel, me fui a la clínica y entre a mi consultorio. Ahí llame a Evelyn a quien informe de lo que me había ocurrido y ella se emociono tanto o más de lo que hicieron mis padres.

Después de unos cuantos pacientes con depresión y otros con distintos trastornos emocionales, salí del consultorio toda cansada y con ganas de irme a casa y descansar.

-¡ya llegue!- exclame abriendo la puerta, Pelusa como siempre vino a darme la Bienvenida. Camine por el pasillo y deje mi cartera en la cocina en donde hice una parada para beber algo de agua.

Había algo raro en la cocina, no se que era pero sentía algo raro. A ver, estaban los adornos raros en forma de gato que Sebastián me pido que comprara para decorar la cocina, estaba la pequeña despensa, el florero de la mesa, estaba también las botellas de Crema de Whisky, Vodka y Tequila… esperen ¡¿de donde demonios salieron esas botellas?! Esas eran cosas muy caras para mí, solo hay una explicación para eso…

-¡Ciel, Sebastián!- exclame sacando mi cabeza de la cocina.

-por favor no grites que el departamento no es tan grande- dijo Ciel indiferente desde la sala -¿ahora que ocurre?

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- le dije tomando las botellas y caminando hacia donde estaba Ciel -¡esto ocurre!- exprese un poco (bastante) histérica.

-por favor no grite Señorita Katherine- expreso Sebastián viendo la televisión.

-es verdad Katherine, deja lo histérica que a ti no te queda bien- comento Ciel aburrido.

-pero Ciel ¡estas botellas de licor son muy caras!- exprese.

-lo se pero no te preocupes, las compre con tu dinero- dije el pequeño bastardo como si nada –como ahora vas a tener dinero por lo menos intenta comprar cosas finas y claro… no vendría mal que en algún futuro nos mudáramos de este lugar porque ya estoy comenzando a sentir claustrofobia por vivir en un lugar tan pequeño.

-pequeño demonio- musite entre dientes.

-a demás Katherine, relájate- dijo Ciel –hoy es un día para celebrar tú logro así que olvídate de todo y disfruta.

¿Ciel hablándome de diversión? Ok, eso si que es extraño, Ciel es un demonio con apariencia infantil pero que en el interior era un viejito aburrido. Creo que me habían cambiado al Ciel original… ¡genial!

Aunque en algo tenía razón, hoy era un día para celebrar y disfrutarlo al máximo porque había logrado una meta más ¡Bah! Que más da, un poco de música, buena comida y un poco de alcohol no hacen mal ¿o si?

Le hice caso a las palabras de Ciel. Esa noche la pasamos en grande, primero comí salmón ahumado en salsa tártara. Les confieso que estaba exquisito hace mucho tiempo que no comía salmón. Simplemente delicioso. Luego de cenar, Ciel coloco algo de música mientras que Sebastián tenía en su mano la cámara digital.

-Sebastián ¿para que es la cámara?- pregunte curiosa.

-es para guardar la evidencia de lo que ocurrirá esta noche- dijo, al momento no entendí a lo que se refería pero lo deje pasar.

Ciel y yo tomamos un poco de la crema de Whisky, me fije que Sebastián no había tomado nada.

-Sebastián ¿Por qué no bebes?- le pregunte, tal vez él era un demonio que no le gustaba el alcohol.

-tiene que haber alguien responsable esta noche- expreso.

En verdad no entendía, no es como si nosotros nos acabaríamos todas las botellas y quedaríamos ebrios a demás que los demonios no se embriagan con licor o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Paso una hora y… yo estaba muy "alegre" para no decir ebria y Ciel no se quedaba atrás. Él ya se había desabotonado la camisa y estaba cantando conmigo Born This Way de Lady Gaga.

-…_I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes…-_ admito que nunca he sido una amante de la música de Lady Gaga pero en esos momento solo lo quería pasar bien -_… __I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way…_

_-_ _…Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set…- _y ahora era el turno de Ciel quien se había montado en uno de los muebles risueño -… _I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way…_

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo diablos recuerdo todo si estaba ebria? Pues en primer lugar, cuando estoy ebria a pesar de las ridiculeces que haga, yo me recuerdo de todo lo que paso y claro también me ayudo los videos que grabo Sebastián con la cámara, con que a eso se refería "guardar la evidencia".

Algo que también recuerdo de esa noche fue que Ciel ya estaba en el piso con las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara, claro sin contar la botella de vodka que tenía en la mano. Yo por otra parte estaba sentada en el suelo tomándome la crema de Whisky (estúpida y deliciosa crema de Whisky), Sebastián solo me miraba divertido mientras que tomaba un poco de Tequila (al final terminaste bebiendo ¿no es así Sebastián?) y grababa todo.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, esta vez era Sexy Black de _Justin_ Timberlake. Sin pesar las cosas hice algo que jamás en mis días de sobriedad pensé hacer y fue hacerle un bailecito provocativo al ser no humano que se hallaba en el sofá.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo lo hice? Pues primero empecé a bailar sensualmente al frente de él, a lo que él me miro divertido para luego apagar la cámara. Después (no se como) me quite el _brassiere para… tirárselo a él. Definitivamente esa no era yo, ustedes saben como soy y yo nunca me comportaría así de esa manera tan… mejor no digo nada._

El hombre estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento pero luego una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios.

-Señorita Katherine ¿no cree que ya esta muy ebria?- pregunto mientras que yo caminaba hacia donde estaba él… para luego sentarme en sus piernas.

-¿tú crees?- me imagino que debía tener las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa tan idiota como la de Ciel quien aun seguía en el suelo.

-si, si lo creo- expreso él tomándome de la cintura y quitándome la botella.

Estábamos frente a frente, nos miramos por unos segundos y luego Sebastián acomodo un mechón de mi cabello. Ya se imaginaran lo que paso después ¿verdad? Pues si no lo saben, yo (por mi maldito estado de ebriedad) desabotone su camisa con fuerza (más bien le arranque la camisa haciendo que algunos botones salieran volando) él intento articular una palabra pero yo tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese a lo que el muy idiota correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Estúpidos besos y estúpida yo por tomarme una botella completa de Crema de Whisky. Y la razón de lo que estaba haciendo eso con Sebastián era simple, el alcohol hacía que me entregara a mis instintos y deseos más oscuros.

Seguimos besándonos un rato largo, Sebastián me acariciaba mientras que yo desordenaba sus cabellos, adoraba la sensación de sus cabellos, eran tan suaves, me encantaban. Baje unas de mis manos hasta el abdomen del demonio, tenía los músculos bien desarrollados, pero no de una manera como la de los hombres de hoy en día, era algo así como una manera más natural sin esos músculos exagerados que los hacían ver deformes.

Baje la mano hasta su pantalón y lo intente desabotonar… ¡ya es oficial, esa chica no era yo!

Él rompió en beso, alejo su cara de la mía como también mis manos de su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte jadeando con las mejillas sonrojadas –acaso ¿no te agrado lo que hice?- pregunte. Odio que el alcohol haga eso conmigo.

-no es eso Señorita Katherine- dijo el sonriendo –todo lo contrario.

-¿entonces?- pregunte aun confundida.

-pues es que no me gusta aprovecharme de una mujer ebria como usted- mis oídos no daban crédito de lo que oían, jamás me imagine que un demonio fuera tan decente.

-eres un idiota- susurre parándome de sus piernas. La Katherine de esos momentos no quería que la respetaran, ella lo que quería era otra cosa. Como ya sabrán cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente y de golpe recordé todos lo que hice la noche anterior, lo único que desee fue que me tragara la tierra o que Sebastián se olvidara de lo sucedido, pero claro de eso hablaremos más adelante.

Al momento que retrocedí perdí el equilibrio logrando que callera en el piso y el "Señor Decente" (si fuera tan decente en primer lugar no hubiera aceptado ese bailecito que le hice) camino hacía mí. Intento ayudarme pero yo no quería aceptar su ayuda para apararme. Él siguió insistiendo hasta que por fin cedí y me deje cargar por él. Me metió en mi habitación y me sentó en la cama. No quería verle la cara por eso mire hacía el suelo. Ahora no se porque diantres me recordé de Henry (maldito alcohol), de su muerte y de lo mucho que quería que estuviera vivo en estos momentos para poder disfrutar de mis logros. Como una estúpida me puse a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- me pregunto mi acompañante levantándome la barbilla logrando así que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

-¿Por qué Henry no puede estar conmigo en estos momentos?- musite llorando con más sentimiento.

-él la esta viendo desde donde quiera que este- susurro acariciando mi mejilla –así que por favor no llore.

-Sebas…tián- susurre ruborizada.

El momento no podía estar mejor, era perfecto… hasta que salí corriendo para el baño a vomitar todo lo bebido esa noche. Esa fue sin duda alguna una de las noches más largas de mi vida.

**Hola gente ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me gusto mucho la idea de colocar a Ciel ebrio XD se vería muy lindo y cómico a la vez. Como siempre muchas gracias por todo sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz que aun les guste la historia, Katherine puede a llegar a hacer cosas bastante locas ¿no les parece? En fin, me despido. Espero sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto, hasta luego.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! ¿que tal? aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertence ¿ok?  
**

**Nos leemos al final, ahora... ¡Al fic!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 16: La Nueva Rutina De Katherine Jones. **

Ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquella noche de excesos en la cual me deje llevar por mis deseos más oscuros. Como ya estarán pensando, el día siguiente a lo ocurrido fue un enorme castigo para mí porque a parte que tenía que lidiar con la molesta resaca, también lo tenía que hacer con los comentarios de Sebastián. Si, porque desde esa noche no dejaba de molestarme con lo ocurrido.

Decía cosas como _La próxima vez le pondré unas orejas de gato _pero claro cuando estábamos en privado sus comentarios eran todo menos inocentes. Como aquella vez en la que me encontraba en la cocina robando un trozo de pastel de fresas que había cocinado el mayordomo (esta tan deliciosa), era como alrededor de la medianoche y tenía pensado irme a dormir. Poco tiempo después Sebastián entro a la cocina también.

-_no creo que estas sean horas para comer- _se cruzo de brazos mientras que me miraba acusatoriamente.

-_me atrapaste- _suspire y cerré el refrigerador.

El demonio camino divertido hacía donde yo me encontraba. No había notado que ya tenía su pijama puesta, pijama que consistía en unos pantalones negros de algodón y una camisa blanca con botones y del mismo material. Sus manos estaban al descubierto dejando ver perfectamente sus uñas negras como también la marca del contrato.

Sebastián susurro algo así como "_si va a robar por lo menos no deje evidencia" _o algo por el estilo al mismo tiempo que con su mano desnuda me limpiaba un poco la crema que estaba pegada en mi mejilla. El contacto de nuestra pieles me hacia estremecer. Mi cara se encendió de un rojo intenso, por otra parte el muy… idiota lamio los restos de crema de su mano de una manera muy provocativa acto seguido de una sonrisa lasciva de su parte.

Se veía tan sensual… ¡como sea! Mire para otro lado pero luego sentí el cuerpo del demonio aproximándose más al mío. Estaba apenada por la ropa que llevaba puesta, era demasiado provocativa porque vamos, un mini short rosa y una camiseta del mismo color son ropas muy tentadoras. Era tan incomoda esa sensación de vergüenza. Coloque la mirada en mis pantuflas blancas y me abrace a mi misma.

-_le queda muy bien esa pijama- _dijo tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara _– ¿Qué le parece si me hace nuevamente el bailecito de la otra noche? Pero esta vez que sea en privado._

Bastardo… y bueno así paso el primer mes y aun me sigo arrepintiendo rotundamente de lo que hice la noche en que me emborrache, yo no quería hacerlo pero la deliciosa Crema de Whisky me obligo (se que no me creen y no los culpo). Por culpa del alcohol por poco término abusando del mayordomo de Ciel (si claro como si eso pudiera pasar). Por lo menos él (a pesar de ser un bastado fetichista, degenerado y acosador sexual) no se había aprovechado de mi situación ¿Quién se imaginaria que los demonios pueden llegar a ser decentes? En verdad, eso me sorprende tanto como a ustedes.

Otras cosas que ocurrieron poco días después de la fiestecita loca, fue que el mayordomo nos había señalado las fotos que había tomado esa noche. Les juro que me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y mucho más cuando vi los videos de Ciel y yo. En uno de ellos en especial estábamos cantando la canción Barbie Girl del grupo musical Aqua.

Ciel le ordeno a Sebastián que borraran las fotos y los videos. La evidencia había sido eliminada pero aun no estaba tranquila porque los recuerdos quedarían en nuestras cabecitas. En ese preciso instante quería tener ese artefacto que aparecía en la película "Los Hombres de Negro" para poder borrarles la memoria a todos y así no se recordaran de aquella noche.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible y bueno ¿ya que? Metí la pata y bien feo que la metí. Aunque intentara con todas mis fuerzas eso no haría que cambiara nada.

Ahora ya habían transcurrido tres meses (como ya les había dicho), les cuento que me ha ido muy bien con lo de mi libro como también que mi rutina ha cambiado mucho por ese trabajo que estoy haciendo. Por la mañana luego de desayunar me iba a trabajar en el estudio hasta la hora del almuerzo, después me iba al trabajo. Al llegar hacia lo que tenía que hacer, cenaba y después me metía nuevamente en el estudio para terminar la historia. Me levantaba temprano y me acostaba tarde. A veces solo dormía cinco horas y lo peor de todo es que para que no me diera sueño comencé a tomar café (jamás he sido amante de ese líquido pero no tenia opción). Y eso es solo en los días de semana porque en los fines de semana me la pasaba casi todo el día en la laptop, deje de hacer el posgrado para poder dedicarle más tiempo al libro.

Las únicas veces que descansaba era cuando Evelyn me pedía que la acompañara para ir de compras. Se que me estaba comportando como una adicta al trabajo pero quería terminar lo más rápido posible el libro. Pero eso no lo entendía ni Ciel ni Sebastián ya que siempre se la pasaban pidiéndome que descansara un poco ya que trabajar en exceso no era bueno para la salud y más bla bla bla pero ¿Qué me importa? El trabajo era primero.

-Katherine el jefe dice que debes de descansar un poco- dijo Stefan mi editor al mismo tiempo que entraba al estudio.

-dile al Sr. Haider que descansare cuando lo tenga todo listo- exprese viendo al hombre de treinta años, cabellos rubios y cortos; alto y ojos azules, sin dunda alguna Stefan era muy guapo y la ropa que llevaba lo hacía ver aun más. Digamos que los pantalones de jeans azules, su camiseta en corte en V blanca y sus lentes de lectura lo hacían ver muy pero muy bien.

La editorial lo había mandado para que fuera viendo el progreso del futuro libro. Él era muy cálido y amable, sin contar que era muy caballeroso. Nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos cosa que me agradaba.

-nadie puede contigo- dijo suspirando para luego sonreír y pedirme el ultimo capitulo que había escrito. Se lo entregue y lo empezó a leer –como siempre, hiciste un buen trabajo, pero tengo una duda ¿ya has pensado en el final de la historia?- pregunto sin quitarle la mirada al escrito.

-en verdad no se- suspire y recosté la cabeza en el asiento. La inspiración nunca me faltaba pero cuando pretendía pensar en el final de la historia mi mente se quedaba en blanco. Creo que se debía a que esa historia contaba mi vida con los dos demonios que vivían conmigo así que no sabía como hacer el final.

Stefan y el Sr. Haider me habían dicho que también era posible que el libro se transformara en una saga, claro dependiendo de la comercialización del libro, si me iba bien, continuaría y si no… pues ustedes ya se lo imaginaran ¿verdad? Por eso yo estaba con ese estrés de hacer bien las cosas.

Hablamos un rato largo sobre el libro y de otros temas, hasta que Sebastián entro al estudio. Otra cosa que había notado es que desde que Stefan empezó a trabajar conmigo y a venir todas las semanas, Sebastián se incomodaba, tal vez sean ¿Celos? ¡Bah! Eso sería imposible, Sebastián no esta celoso solo que se molesta cada vez que me ve con Stefan pero eso no quiere decir que este celoso ¿verdad?

Saludo cortésmente a Stefan aunque en el fondo lo quería ver muerto… yo y mis cosas sin sentido.

-Cariño, Evelyn esta al teléfono- me informo el mayordomo que nuevamente hacia el papel de mi novio, bueno prefiero que él sea mi novio en vez de Michael ¡¿pero que cosas estoy diciendo?!

-¿ahora que querrá?- murmure parándome del asiento y saliendo del estudio.

Tome el teléfono y la chillona voz de mi amiga se escucho del otro lado. Me había llamado para informarme que tenía pensado hacer una visita la próxima semana a los niños enfermos del hospital de la ciudad. Era una linda idea pero en verdad no podía ir por el trabajo, sin embargo, no le dije a Evelyn que no podía ir ¡claro que no! Será para que me asesine, así que le dije que lo pensaría, así yo podía hacer una mentira muy bien elaborada para no ir. Katherine Jones eres un genio.

El día paso volando, Stefan se fue, como era sábado me la pase trabajando en el estudio y en un abrir a cerrar de ojos ya se había vuelto de noche. Cene, repose un poco viendo televisión y luego me fui nuevamente a la laptop, la idea de dejar el posgrado había sido muy buena porque gracias a eso logre adelantar aun más ese día. Pero nunca pudieron faltar los comentarios de Ciel.

-Katherine ¿no crees que estas trabajando mucho?- pregunto el pequeño demonio quien ya tenia su pijama favorita (una linda pijama con estampado de cachorritos que al principio no le gustaba pero después termino amándola)- descansa un poco- su voz sonaba ¿preocupada? Ok eso si que es raro.

-no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría pero sabes que tengo que trabajar para terminar lo más pronto posible el libro- dije viéndolo.

-te vas a enfermar- sentencio.

-claro que no Ciel, yo me siento perfectamente bien- no estaba mintiendo, a pesar de todo el estrés, no había tenido ningún catarro o algo por el estilo.

Al final Ciel se fue pero no antes de decirme nuevamente que trabajar tanto no me haría nada bien. Él en ese momento me recordó a mi madre cuando me decía que dejara de estar el la computadora y descansara un poco. Pero a diferencia de ella, Ciel no era mi padre ni mi madre (eso ultimo sonó raro) para decirme que hacer.

Y después de todo ¿eso no es lo que quiere? Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del contrato sin embargo, aun así él y Sebastián solo se la pasan diciéndome que deje de trabajar y que descansara. Descansar significaba en esos momentos una perdida de tiempo en mi trabajo, claramente no podía descansar puesto que quería terminar todo, luego iba a tener mucho tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Estaba escribiendo y ya me hallaba por más de la mitad de la historia en general. Les confieso que tanto era el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo que llegaba a escribir más de dos largos capítulos por semana. A las tres de la mañana fue que me fui a dormir. Al momento que mi cuerpo hizo contacto con el colchón fue cuando el cansancio salió, me tape con la sabana morada de mi cama para que luego Pelusa se montara en mi vientre y se quedara ahí dormido. El cansancio era tan fuerte que pocos segundos después quede dormida hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté ridículamente tarde por cierto, para ser más exacta me desperté al medio día por la simple y estúpida razón… estaba enferma.

Me sentía terrible, me dolía la garganta, el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y con quebranto, sin contar que tenía una tos de perro, horrible. Estoy pensando seriamente que Ciel hizo algo para enfermarme porque justamente el día anterior me dijo que me iba a enfermar y ahora lo estaba o es adivino o hizo algo (ok lo dudo). Pero ¿saben que? Me importaba poco si estaba enferma, yo iba a seguir con mi rutina.

Al rato entraron los dos entes paranormales que vivían en mi departamento. Sebastián me miraba preocupado mientras que Ciel me miraba como si intentara decir "te lo dije". Mis esfuerzos para decirles que solo era una pequeña gripe fueron en vano.

-joven amo por favor tráigame un poco de agua- pidió el mayordomo quien ya estaba a mi lado sentado en la cama –le dije que descansara y no me hizo caso- me dijo para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Sebastián ya te dije que no es para tanto- lo mire fastidiada –solo me tragare una pastilla y estaré bien.

-lo que diga- dijo para luego quitarse el guante derecho con la boca (acción que vi muy interesante por cierto) para luego tocar mi frente con su mano, si no hubiera sido porque ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por la gripe, el demonio se hubiera percatado que el contacto de su mano con mi frente me dejo roja –lo que me temía, tiene fiebre.

Ciel entro y me entrego un vaso con abundante agua que bebí con una pastilla para la fiebre. Me dijeron que lo mejor seria que reposara todo ese día. No tengo que contarles que no les hice caso a ninguno de los dos ¿verdad? Aunque me protestaron miles de veces yo termine por dándole la orden a Ciel que me dejara en paz. El demonio de mala gana me hizo caso mientras que salía de mi habitación con mala cara.

Ahora el único problemita era Sebastián quien a pesar que yo le había dicho muy amablemente que me dejara en paz, este estaba decidido en no hacerlo ya que metía la escusa de _"¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera cuidar a la señorita enferma?"_ Estúpido demonio sobreprotector.

Ya me había bañado y tomado una sopa de pollo preparada por Sebastián, ahora me hallaba en mi cama escribiendo en la laptop. Había colocado algo de música para inspirarme, el ambiente era armonioso… hasta que el mayordomo arruino todo.

Entro nuevamente en mi habitación para pedirme que apagara la laptop y que me fuera a dormir. Lo que me faltaba otro demonio con complejo de madre… genial y nótese el sarcasmo. Ya yo estaba muy grandecita para saber que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Si ya estaba molesta con la insistencia del demonio mayor para que descansara, lo siguiente que hizo me molesto aun más. Sebastián camino hacía mí y me cerro la laptop.

-pero ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre con contigo?!- pregunte enfadada.

-le dije que duerma un poco- explico él –recuerde que esta enferma.

-pero tengo que terminar esto- gruñí.

-puede terminarlo luego, ahora lo mejor será que descanse- se sentó en mi cama y me quito la laptop.

Katherine contrólate y cuenta hasta diez… creo que es imposible.

No entiendo ¡¿Por qué demonios no quieren que trabaje?!

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mis cosas?! ¡¿Acaso eso no es lo que quieren los dos?! ¿No quieres que termine el contrato para que Ciel se coma mi alma y así ustedes se vayan a buscar otro contratista?- en ningún momento pensé que Sebastián se molestaría tanto por lo que dije, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no le agrado lo que dije? ¿Acaso eso no era lo que él y su joven amo querían? O tal vez…

-usted en verdad no entiende nada- dijo riendo irónicamente mientras que me entregaba la laptop y se paraba de la cama pero no antes de dejar de reír y verme decepcionado ¡¿decepcionado?! Pero ¿Por qué?

Lo único que se es que esa fue la primera vez (que yo recuerde) que él me miro decepcionado. No me gusto esa mirada.

Vi como su cuerpo se movía en dirección a la puerta, la abrió y en una fracción de segundo pude notar una mirada triste en su rostro pero no me miro a mí, sus ojos estaban colocados en la perilla dorada de la puerta.

¿Saben una cosa? Es difícil vivir con dos seres inmortales que nunca te dicen lo que tienen, soy psicóloga pero no adivina, no puedo simplemente adivinar las razones por las cuales estén tristes, molestos o decepcionado como fue en el caso de Sebastián, porque cuando lo pienso siempre me viene a la cabeza la idea de los celos, preocupaciones o cosas que a solo los humanos sentimos o eso era lo que pensaba yo.

Saque la conclusión que no podía estar un minuto más en ese departamento, así que me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario, tome mi laptop, mi celular, la cartera y me fui del departamento sin importar mi estado de salud o los comentarios de Ciel y uno que otro comentario de Sebastián. Tal vez mi comportamiento fue muy infantil y tal vez los dos demonios tenían razón, yo estaba trabajando en exceso pero eso no me importaba en esos momentos.

Tome mi auto y me fui al único lugar donde sabía que podía estar tranquila con personas agradables… la funeraria. Ok, no era el lugar más lindo, pero ahí estaba el señor Sepulturero y a pesar de ser extraño, él era muy divertido y me gustaba hablar con él.

-vaya, vaya, que alegría de tenerla aquí de nuevo Señorita Katherine, ha paso un largo tiempo- dijo el hombre riendo con su típica risa de ultratumba al mismo tiempo que yo entraba con mi laptop en su negocio, se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un ataúd mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa típica como la de un enfermo con problemas mentales… que (fea) linda comparación.

-Hola Señor Sepulturero- lo salude y luego un pequeño estornudo se escapo de mis narices.

-¿gripe?- pregunto.

-si- le dije para luego ver el lugar. Ciertamente, ese lugar necesitaba algo de limpieza (me refiero por que había muchas telarañas) pero tal vez a él le gustaba así.

Le pregunte sobre Grell y Ronald pero el Señor Sepulturero me dijo que no los había visto desde hace tres días. Me invito a sentarme en uno de los ataúdes para luego tomar un jarrón de los estantes y ofrecerme esas galletas tan raras que a él le gustaban. Negué con la cabeza pero como vi que el pobre Sepulturero se puso algo triste le dije que un poco de té no estaría mal. El hombre salió alegre, creo que a la mayoría de las personas no les gustaba recibir nada de él y luego supe el porque. Me trajo el extraño té en un vaso de precipitado. De forma discreta olí el contenido, bueno, no olía tan mal, luego lo probé y tal vez no era el té más delicioso del mundo pero no sabía mal, así que me lo tome. El Señor Sepulturero me miraba feliz mientras que me tomaba el contenido del vaso de precipitado.

-y ¿puedo saber de su visita?- pregunto recogiendo el vaso de precipitado vacio.

-bueno, vine a ver si podía trabajar mi libro aquí- dije señalándole la laptop y encogiéndome de hombros -porque en el departamento Sebastián ni Ciel me dejan hacerlo.

Le conté todo lo que paso con esos dos demonios, y me sentí bien en hacerlo, tener de amigo a un ser no humano traía sus ventajas, por lo menos a él le podía contar todas esas cosas sin ocultar que ellos eras demonios.

-My Lady- me dijo en un perfecto ingles –los demonios tienen la razón de estar preocupados por usted puesto que se ha esforzado mucho- otro que le daba la razón a los dos demonios y se que lo tenían pero siempre he sido alguien muy terca y a veces un poco orgullosa así que no quería darle la razón a ninguno de los dos.

Platicamos un poco más y luego él dijo que no había ningún problema si trabajaba ahí, ya me había dicho que estaba trabajando mucho pero también me había dicho que si eso era lo que yo quería entonces no se podía hacer nada. Me pase la tarde escribiendo y charlando a la vez con el Señor Sepulturero, me dio muy buenas ideas y me creo que se alegro cuando le conté que tenía pensado hacer que en la historia apareciera un personaje muy parecido a él.

Entre risas y bromas se paso la tarde hasta que se hizo algo de noche. En un momento el bombillo en mi cabeza brillo y tuve una fantástica idea. Como estaba sola con el Señor Sepulturero y como parecía que él conocía a Ciel y a Sebastián desde hace tiempo, me atreví a preguntarle.

-Señor Sepulturero parece que usted conoce desde hace tiempo a Ciel y a Sebastián- dude un momento en preguntarle pero luego me arme de valor y le pregunte –dígame ¿Qué sabe de ellos?

-pues normalmente te pediría que me hicieras reír para obtener información pero como me caes bien te lo diré…- empezó a decir.

Me quede con la boca abierta con toda la información que obtuve y eso que el Señor Sepulturero no me había contado todo, porque prefirió guardarse algo de información para él, pero aun así quede con la boca abierta de todo lo que me dijo.

¿Se los cuento? Bien les hare un resumen, me conto que en la época de la Inglaterra Victoriana, Ciel era perteneciente a una familia de nobles cuyo trabajo era el de proteger a la Reina de sus enemigos. Eran conocidos como los Nobles Malditos o algo así, no eran como la policía ya que estos no les importaban usar métodos oscuros para obtener lo que querían. Pero un día algo trágico paso y fue que unos enemigos de la familia Phantomhave decidieron ponerle fin a esa familia. Murieron El Conde, la esposa y se creyó que él niño (o sea Ciel) también, pero después de un mes el pequeño volvió acompañado de un mayordomo vestido de negro (Sebastián). El pequeño a pesar de su corta edad se convirtió en el nuevo cabeza de la familia y comenzó a trabajar en el "negocio familiar" hasta que por extrañas circunstancias desapareció con el mayordomo. Otras cosas que me conto el Señor Sepulturero es que Ciel siempre iba a su funeraria para pedirle información en sus trabajos y cosas así.

Tal vez no era ni la mitad de la historia y tal vez él haya omitido en contarme otros detalles pero aun así toda esa información me ayudo mucho para conocer un poco de Ciel y una que otra cosa de Sebastián pero lo que más me sorprendió es que descubrí que en un principio Ciel era un humano. Pero mi pregunta es ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo un humano se puede transformar en demonio?

Me despedí amablemente del Señor Sepulturero y le agradecí por todo. Tome mi laptop y me fui no antes claro de darle un beso en la mejilla al Sepulturero, quien se le ensancho la sonrisa.

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche y el aire frío de la noche no ayudaba mucho a que me recuperara de mi resfriado (como tampoco trabajar tanto pero eso es diferente). Subí al auto y una tos fuerte me ataco, cuando me tranquilice fue cuando encendí el auto y me fui al departamento. Con que Ciel fue humano en algún momento de su vida, vaya aun no me lo podía creer, el pequeño demonio que vivía conmigo, el que a veces me hacia pensar que era un dolor de cabeza y lo más importante el que yo le di mi alma, alguna vez en el lejano pasado había sido un mortal como todos nosotros pero ¿Cómo se había transformado en lo que es hoy en día? No podía simplemente preguntárselo de una manera tan directa porque no sabía de lo que sería capas Ciel si descubría que me había enterado de parte de su pasado, tenia que tener cautela y mucho cuidado para hacerlo. Definitivamente tenía que pensar en como hablar ese tema tan delicado ¿podría preguntarle a Sebastián? No, él no me diría nada y lo más seguro es que hiciera una de sus escenitas como paso en la casa del difunto Henry.

Se acabo el tiempo, llegue a mi departamento y entre, ignore las miradas reprochadoras de los dos demonios y me metí en el estudio para luego soltar otra tos de mi boca, cada vez que tosía mi pecho me dolía y ya estaba comenzando a dar señales de que tenía flema en los pulmones.

Sebastián abrió la puerta del estudio y con un semblante serio me informo que había preparado la cena. No se molesto en mirarme a los ojos ni tampoco se molesto en reprocharme por haberme ido del departamento enferma. Y les confieso que me sentía muy mal, en primer lugar por llevar tanto sol en el viaje de camino a la funeraria logro que me sintiera peor y en segundo lugar el aire frio de esa noche agravo más la situación. Pero yo pensaba que eso se resolvería con una pastilla para la gripe y un té de limón, bueno eso fue lo que yo pensaba, porque al terminar la "agradable" cena con los dos demonios molestos, me tome la pastilla y el té para luego irme a trabajar en el estudio.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, dejaron que me fuera a trabajar mientras que ellos se fueron a ver la televisión.

Era ya de medianoche y solo me faltaba un poco para terminar el capitulo, estaba muy entusiasmada y a pesar de lo mal que me sentía, con el cuerpo pesado y con ganas de dormir seguí escribiendo. Al terminar apague todo, me salí del estudio y luego tuve otro ataque de tos más fuerte que los anteriores, sentí mi cara caliente y no dudo que mis mejillas estuvieran rojas. La debilidad me ataco haciendo que callera hincada al piso.

-tal vez no sea nada- susurre para mi misma pero fui interrumpida por otro ataque de tos. El pecho me dolía y el rostro me ardía mucho más, después de ahí no recuerdo más nada porque quede en un estado de inconsciencia.

**Hola a todas ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado ¿ahora que pasara con Katherine en ese estado? Otra cosa, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que aun les sigue gustando la historia, bueno me despido, nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola despues de tanto tiempo volvi! ¿me extrañaron? en verdad lo dudo pero en fin, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste, gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji ni el Viaje de Chihiro me pertenecen ¿ok?  
**

**Bueno ahora si... ¡al fic!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 17: El Enfermero Ciel.**

¿Tengo que contarles que me sentía muy mal? Creo que no es necesario pero de todos modos lo hare. Me sentía peor que el día anterior. La nariz la tenia tapada, el pecho me dolía más por la flema, la horrible tos había empeorado, el cuerpo me dolía y lo peor es que Ciel era mi enfermero. No es que me moleste su presencia es solo que el chico no sabe cuidar a una pobre escritora moribunda.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, la mañana en la que por fin recupere el conocimiento. Ciel me había dicho que me había desmayado anoche porque tenía una fiebre muy alta, también me dijo que estuve a punto de convulsionar y cosas así, lo normal… si claro. Bueno, en fin, me había despertado al mediodía y lo primero que pude ver fue a Ciel quien hablaba algo preocupado por mi celular.

-_Ciel_- lo llame en un susurro casi inaudible.

-_…esta bien, te avisare si ocurre algo… hasta luego_- colgó la llamada y luego me hablo –_hasta que por fin despertaste_- dijo caminando hacía y sentándose a mi lado para luego colocar sus manos desnudas en mi frente –_por lo menos no tienes fiebre. _

A diferencia de Sebastián, Ciel siempre estaba con sus uñas negras al descubierto, no le importaba que las personas le miraran sus peculiares uñas. Y no es que fueran muchas personas, porque en estos días es normal ver a hombre y mujeres con uñas negras. Ni mi madre le presto mucha importancia. Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué Sebastián no hacía lo mismo y dejaba sus uñas al descubierto? Porque les seré sincera, me encantaba esas uñas. No se, eran tan raras, de un color negro brillante, y si, cualquiera en estos días podía tener uñas así pero las de ellos eran permanentes eso era lo que la hacían geniales y únicas.

Ciel me explico lo que ocurrió conmigo y luego me informo que había hablado con mi madre para informarle lo ocurrido. Con que era mi madre, no quería imaginarme la cara que debió a ver puesto cuando Ciel le dio la noticia que yo me desmaye y tampoco me quería imaginar el regaño que luego me iba a dar por no descansar mientras estaba enferma.

Me la pase… descansando (si, los demonios tenían razón y yo estaba equivocada, ahora solo me quedaba descansar) ya que ni ganas de prender la laptop tenía a demás que aun tenía tiempo de sobra para escribir (me desconozco). Sebastián no estaba porque había salido a arreglar todo para que ese día yo no fuera a trabajar y también a hacer unas comprar momentos antes de que despertara así que Ciel era mi enfermero.

La experiencia que viví con Ciel como mi enfermero ese día fue una experiencia algo… traumática ¡bah! Chicos, estoy bromeando, hay que tener sentido del humor aunque estés muriéndote por la gripe. Ahora hablado en serio, la experiencia fue algo linda y a la vez algo estresante.

-_Ciel me voy a bañar-_ le dije al mismo tiempo que me paraba de la cama.

-_¡Katherine espera!- _recuerdo que exclamo Ciel preocupado.

Puso miles de peros para que no me levantara de la cama. Que si me desmayaba y cientos de cosas así, Ciel se estaba excediendo, ya estaba cruzando la línea de la sobreprotección y estaba entrando al terreno de la paranoia. No tuve de otra que ordenarle que me dejara bañarme. Pero nunca pensé que aun Ciel seguiría con eso de las preocupaciones. A ver, ni podía estornudar porque sino pensaba que ya me estaba muriendo y no estoy exagerando.

Otro hermoso recuerdo fue que tuve que ayudar a Ciel para que preparara mi comida. Y yo que pensaba que Ciel ya no era tan inútil pero bueno tal vez todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza no lo dejaban preparar una simple tortilla de papa (¡Gracias Dios que no era sopa otra vez!) arroz y sopa de pollo (si, me adelante a los hechos).

-_Creo que la ya esta listo- _dije sacando la tortilla de la sartén, tengo que admitir que la pastilla que me tome y el baño habían hecho que me sintiera considerablemente bien.

Con la ayuda del pequeño demonio coloque las cosas en la mesa y me las comí aunque proteste un poco con eso de tomarme la sopa (recuerden que el día anterior me la pase tomando sopa todo el día, bueno tampoco así pero ya estaba cansada de tomar la bendita sopa).

-_te la tomas o yo mismo te obligare hacerlo_- dijo amenazadoramente tierno.

No se porque pero en ese momento me tome la sopa de pollo como si me encantara.

Ahora me encontraba en mi cama descansando, ya decía yo que me estaba comenzando a sentir mejor, fue solo alegría de tísico. Estando ahí en mi cama con el malestar aun y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea, era la de irme al sofá de la sala a descansar y a ver televisión.

-No se el empeño que tienes con irte al sofá- dijo Ciel levantando la ceja –aquí también tienes un televisor.

-pero no es lo mismo, el control no tiene baterías y no tengo ganas de pararme cada rato para cambiar de programación- exprese, no se si ya les había comentado antes pero yo soy la clase de persona que ve más de un programa a la vez.

-no importa, si quieres yo cambio los canales por ti- dijo Ciel encendiendo el aparato.

-Gracias Ciel, a veces eres muy lindo- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como ya se habrán imaginado él se sonrojo y me mando a callar. Era tan lindo hacerlo sonrojar.

Creo que duramos solo quince minutos de paz hasta que sentí la gran necesidad de querer cambiar de canal, Ciel me hizo caso y cambio el canal y pasaron otros cinco minutos más, pero luego nuevamente volví a sentir esa necesidad de cambiar de canal, Ciel nuevamente me hizo el favor y lo cambio. Ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos y mi actitud ya le estaba comenzando a molestar a Ciel y no lo culpo pero es que me gusta cambiar los canales buscando algo que en verdad me guste.

Les confieso que al séptimo pedido de cambiar de canal, Ciel no aguanto más, salió de la habitación con mis cosas en sus manos y me acomodo el sofá para que yo pudiera descansar en ese lugar sin tener que molestarlo. Por fin estaba donde yo quería, en mi amado sofá con Pelusa en mi estomago, aunque después Ciel se la llevo porque dijo que no me hacia bien estar con animales en esas condiciones, mentiroso, Pelusa era un gato limpio y que tenia toda sus vacunas. Aun así preferí no protestar. Vamos, estaba pasando un momento agradable con Ciel y no quería arruinarlo.

Después de tanto buscar en todos los canales por fin encontré una película que me gustaba mucho y esa película era "El Viaje de Chihiro", como amaba esa película, es tan linda y el final siempre me hacia llorar.

Yo me hallaba muy entretenida viendo la película (por suerte tenía pocos minutos de haber empezado), sin duda alguna esa era mi película de animación japonesa favorita. Como me traía recuerdos de mi infancia, hasta a Ciel le gustaba. Llego a un punto que los dos comenzamos a tener una conversación referente a la película y luego empezamos a hablar sobre los otros trabajos del director de la película (no se porque pero en esos momentos me recordé de Oriana y Daniel).

Sería bueno poder pasar más tiempo con Ciel de esa manera ¿Qué se imaginaria que el pequeño le gustara la animación japonesa tanto como a mí? por lo menos compartíamos algo en común. Ciel se tomo la molestia de hacer palomitas para mí (fue raro ver a Ciel haciendo eso pero no me quejo). No pude evitar llorar un poco al final de la película, la idea de que Chihiro no volviera a ver a Haku ni a sus otros amigos me partía el corazón. No tengo que comentarles que Ciel se burlo de mí ¿verdad?

Como sea, fue una linda experiencia pero todo se vino abajo (como siempre). Ese momento tan mágico y lindo se destruyo y todo fue por mi culpa, bueno más bien la culpable fue mi nariz.

De repente sentí como algo tibio y líquido salía de mi nariz. Ciel me miraba horrorizado al mismo tiempo que me lleve la mano a mi nariz y la volví a ver, como lo sospechaba, yo estaba sangrando por ella.

-vaya, estoy sangrando- dije viendo la poca sangre que tenía en la mis dedos. Era de esperarse, siempre cuando me daba fiebre muy alta o me había soplado la nariz mucho sangraba, pero eso el pequeño demonio no lo sabia.

-Katherine ¡¿Qué tienes?!- exclamo caminando hacia donde yo estaba.

Jamás me imagine ver a Ciel asustado y menos con lo que me pasara.

-Ciel estoy bien, no es nada grave, en realidad- le explique intentando calmarlo.

-¡estas sangrado! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada grave?!- dijo casi gritando.

Suspire y le explique porque estaba sangrando. Poco a poco él se calmo y me trajo un poco de papel higiénico que luego tome y me coloque en la nariz.

Ciel se desplomo en el otro mueble. Pobrecito, se veía agotado. Después que la sangre dejara de correr y que limpiara mis nariz con agua fría, me sentí con sueño y me fui a dormir en el sofá a pesar de que mi "enfermero" Ciel me había dicho que si quería él podía acomodarme la habitación para irme a dormir pero le dije que no y preferí quedarme ahí. La razón era sencilla, no quería molestar a Ciel. Me acomode en el sofá y poco a poco me quede dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo dormí, lo único que se es que cuando me desperté me encontré con el rostro de Sebastián quien tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba ahí sentado en el mismo sofá donde yo estaba acostada, vestido con un pantalón de jeans negro y una camisa gris en corte en V, unos zapatos deportivos que por supuesto eran negros y claro sus guantes de cuero negro.

-Sebastián eres tú- dije soltando un bostezo mientras que me estrujaba los ojos -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-hace un rato- dijo si quitar su sonrisa -¿Cómo sigue?

-me siento mejor- respondí.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mientras que el suyo se acercaba cada vez más al mío, logrando que yo me sonrojara. Su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de la mía, instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando que el demonio me besara pero el presunto beso no llego, en vez de eso, Sebastián junto su frente con la mía. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quede estática ahí. Se sentía tan extraña la sensación de tener al demonio tan cerca de mí sin la necesidad de besarme. Busque con la mirada los ojos de Sebastián y me los encontré, se veían preocupados y a la vez aliviados.

-parece que no tiene fiebre- cito separándome de mí y levantándose del sofá, para luego sacar algo de el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, era un chocolate envuelto en su empaque –tome.

Agarre el chocolate, le agradecí al demonio y luego abrí el chocolate para comérmelo. Chocolate con almendras, que delicioso. Le pregunte a Sebastián por Ciel y este me dijo que su joven amo, se había ido a descansar un poco en su habitación y que saldría para la cena.

Sebastián había comprado muchas cosas, entre ellas estaban las medicinas para mi gripe y comida. Me conto que se encontró con Stefan quien me pregunto como me encontraba. No se si fue mi imaginación o si era verdad pero cuando él me lo conto pude ver como se molesto un poco. Estoy comenzando a creer que los demonios también pueden sentir Celos.

En el resto de la tarde me la pase hablando con Sebastián, viendo televisión y jugando con Pelusa (porque Sebastián me lo había traído para que me hiciera compañía, él si es un buen chico).

Nada interesante ocurrió mientras que Sebastián y yo estábamos a solas así que no se emocionen. Igual fue con la cena, no paso nada interesante, solo los comentarios de Ciel refiriéndose a cuando llore viendo la película ese día. Sebastián también comenzó a burlarse de mí pero yo sabía que lo hacia por juego. Mi cuerpo se sentía mucho mejor a como estaba cuando me desperté al mediodía, ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo, la tos había disminuido, no me había dado fiebre y creo que lo único que no se había quitado eran los estornudos pero eso era lo de menos.

-bueno chicos, me voy a dormir- eran las nueve de la noche y me sentía algo cansada.

-esta bien que descanses, Sebastián llévala a su cama- dijo Ciel parándose del mueble donde estaba.

-yes, my Lord- dijo Sebastián haciendo la misma acción de su amo para luego hacer una reverencia y luego cargarme mientras que Ciel tomaba mis cosas.

-¡¿Qué estas asiendo Sebastián?!- exclame sonrojada.

-¿no es obvio? La estoy llevando a su habitación, el joven amo me lo ordeno- dijo el mayordomo con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas en su rostro.

-Katherine es mejor que no te esfuerces mucho- dijo Ciel quien iba detrás de nosotros.

-esta… esta bien- susurre aun sonrojada (y lo malo es que no tenia fiebre para disimularlo).

Ciel acomodo mi cama para que luego Sebastián me depositara en ella y de último me cubriera con las sabanas. Aun me hallaba sonrojada, tanto así que Ciel hasta lo noto. Pero el pequeño pensó que era por la gripe (me asombré porque Ciel era muy observador pero bueno nadie es perfecto, ni él ni Sebastián). El idiota del demonio mayor solo ensancho su sonrisa con el comentario de su joven amo (a veces quiero borrarle esa sonrisa que siempre lleva).

Nos despedimos y luego ellos salieron. Me acomode bien en mi cama y Sebastián quien tenía a Pelusa en sus brazos (tenía pensado dormir con el pequeño animal como lo hacia siempre pero ellos no me dejaron así que Sebastián se llevaría a Pelusa a su habitación… lo que quería decir que él estaba feliz) apago las luces.

Me coloque en posición fetal y cerré los ojos pero quince minutos después Sebastián entro a mi habitación.

-¿esta dormida?- me pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-no- abrí mis ojos y lo mire, estaba ahí parado mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -¿Qué se te ofrece?- encendí mi lámpara de color vino tinto y luego lo invite a que se sentara cosa que hizo sin dudarlo.

Me pregunto como me sentía a lo que le respondí que me sentía bien. Pero estoy segura que eso no era todo lo que me quería decir. Me daba la impresión que me quería decir algo pero se intentaba contener, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer eso.

Duramos mucho tiempo en silencio, hasta estaba pensando seriamente en querer romper ese silencio pero una parte de mí me decía que no lo hiciera ya que desde que estábamos en ese silencio absoluto me puse a detallar el rostro de Sebastián y también en notar la sensación que me daba al estar cerca de él. Me hacía feliz poder estar con él, era agradable y cálido, a pesar de que fuera un demonio me atrevo a decir que su presencia me traía paz.

-dime Sebastián ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- le pregunte.

-bueno, Señorita Katherine… usted me tuvo muy preocupado anoche cuando se desmayo- susurro bajando la mirada a sus manos enguantadas.

Me sentí algo culpable por haber preocupado a Sebastián, él me había dicho que descansara al igual que Ciel, pero preferí seguir haciendo lo mío sin portar si afectaba o no a los seres que vivían conmigo. Me acerque lentamente hacia él y lo abrace. Mientras que mi rostro se acercaba a su oído para luego susurrarle un "_Lo siento Sebastián ¿me perdonas?"_. Tenía que pedirle disculpas por haberlo preocupado. Sebastián no dijo nada, sonrió y correspondió mi abrazo.

Al rato nos separamos y Sebastián me tomo del mentón (porque claro él nunca puede dejarme en paz) logrando que me sonrojara. Su rostro se acerco al mío poco a poco haciendo que cerrara los ojos, podía sentir su aliento tan embriagador en mis labios. Pensé que él me besaría en la boca pero en vez de eso corrió su aliento hasta mi oído y susurro un "_por supuesto que esta disculpada"_ el demonio se alejo de mi oído para luego besar mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sorprendida por la acción de mi acompañante no humano. Él se alejo de mi rostro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se paro de la cama para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta, se despidió de mí y salió de mi habitación. Ese beso en mi mejilla se sintió tan… mejor olvidemos eso ¿quieren? Mejor les cuento que paso después, porque fue algo muy raro en verdad.

Una hora después de que cierto personaje entrara a mi habitación y me besara en la mejilla, Ciel entro en ella y me despertó.

-Ciel ¿Qué pasa?- susurre despertándome para luego frotarme los ojos y verlo.

-Katherine ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

-pues me siento mucho mejor- dije.

-ya veo- susurro.

Fue raro lo que hice pero lo invite a que se sentara en la cama cosa que hizo aun dudo un poco. Ya sentado le pregunte la razón por la que había venido, porque seamos claro él no entraría una hora después cuando ya estaba dormida puro para preguntarme como me sentía. Ciel se acomodo en la cama y cuando digo "acomodar" me refiero a que se acostó en está. Luego de todo eso fue que se por fin se puso ha hablar. Me conto lo mucho que le preocupo lo que me paso la otra noche (otro que viene con lo mismo).

-pero Ciel ya no te preocupes, ya vez que estoy mejor- le dije sonriendo.

-si, pero yo se lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser una gripe- dijo.

Vi que dudaba un poco hasta que por fin hablo y lo que dijo hizo que creyera aun más en las palabras del Señor Sepulturero. Me dijo que la razón por la que me lo decía era porque él alguna vez había sido humano. Vaya, una cosa es que te lo diga el Señor Sepulturero y otra es escucharlo de los labios de Ciel, ensanche mis ojos demostrando sorpresa mientras que él seguía hablando. Me conto lo que el Señor Sepulturero me dijo pero a parte de eso me conto como había conocido a Sebastián, su circunstancias en ese entonces fueron horribles, el pequeño hubiera muerto en un sacrificio si Sebastián no hubiera aparecido en esos momentos. Me hablo del pacto que había hecho con él para vengar a su familia, me hablo de sus trabajos con la Reina, de sus cosas (como el asma, enfermedad que yo también sufrí en el pasado, sus alergias con los gatos o lo mucho que amaba el chocolate), me dijo también que actualmente su mansión se había convertido en uno de los sitios turísticos más visitados de todo el Reino Unido y de ultimo pero no menos importante me hablo de el resto de su familia, ahí fue cuando volví a escuchar el nombre de Francés, ella era su tía, una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos dorados y de ojos verdes. Era muy estricta y una de las mejores espadachines de su época, tenía una hija llamada Elizabeth pero ella le gustaba que Ciel la llamara Lizzie, a pesar de ser su prima también era su prometida (no me sorprende, el incesto entre primos era normal en esa época), Ciel la quería mucho pero no de la manera en la se pudiera amar a una mujer, ya que en esa época él solo estaba interesado en completar su venganza así que la idea de amar a alguien no estaba en sus planes.

-Ciel ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas?- le pregunte porque en serio que me parecía raro que él de la noche a la mañana me contara algo de su vida.

-es porque de todos los contratos que he tenido… tú eres el único que en verdad me ha dado confianza- sus palabras hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa de afecto se formara en mi boca.

Ciel por fin confiaba en mí y me contaba algo de su vida.

El pequeño cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió más lenta, parecía como si estuviera dormido aunque en realidad no fuera así ¿verdad?

-Ciel ¿Cómo te transformaste en demonio?- le pregunte pero él no respondió, lo moví un poco y no se movía ¿en verdad estaba durmiendo? -¿Ciel estas dormido? ¿No es que los demonios no duermen?

-en verdad no dormimos pero el dormir lo tomamos como un lujo- susurro aun con los ojos cerrados –hablamos luego… estoy algo cansado.

Se quedo ahí en la cama, mientras que yo lo cubría con la sabana y colocaba su cabeza en la otra almohada. Le acaricie el cabello, después que él me conto por todo lo que paso, entendí la razón por la cual él era tan frio. Del solo imaginarme a Ciel teniendo que ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres me hizo sentir triste. No me importaba que Ciel no me hubiera dicho como se transformo en demonio, eso sería otro día, ahora lo que importaba que Ciel descansara ya que ese día había sido muy estresante para él por tener que cuidarme.

Le bese la frente y cerré los ojos esperando que al día siguiente yo estuviera mejor.

**Hola ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi en lo personal me encanto, quiero darles las gracias por a todas por sus comentarios y les pido que me perdonen por la tardanza, como siempre espero sus comentarios y otra cosa, antes que se me olvide, estoy pensando en hacer un lemon pero nada vulgar o algo así. Como sea, me despido, las quiero, cuídense, hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! ya volvi y les dejo otro capitulo más de esta loca historia, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero en verdad.**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertense ¿ok?  
**

**Nos vemos al final del cap... ahora si... ¡AL FIC!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 18: El Dr. Payaso.**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que había caído en cama por la gripe y ahora me siento estupenda y todo gracias a las atenciones de los dos chicos no humanos que viven en mi departamento. No puedo negarlo, ellos fueron muy atentos conmigo y eso se lo agradezco mucho.

Bueno, ya me sentía bien, pude continuar con mi libro… pero hubo algo en lo que no contaba y era: Evelyn.

En verdad pensé que ella ya había realizado la visita para los niños enfermos del hospital, pero no. En vez de eso espero hasta que yo me recuperara para ir con ella a ese evento. Como deteste cuando me dio la noticia de que la tenia que ayudarla en eso. La idea no me parecía para nada mal pero en verdad estaba por terminar el primer libro de Diabólicas Inspiraciones así que no quería atrasarme más.

Pero parecía que nadie quería que terminara el libro rápido, ni mi jefe, ni Stefan querían que me quedara trabajando, dijeron que necesitaba descansar un poco y pues claro, los demonios también estuvieron de acuerdo que fuera al hospital con Evelyn. Todos tomaron la decisión por mí. Nadie me pidió mi opinión en nada porque el día siguiente de que le hubiera mentido nuevamente a Evelyn, Sebastián la llamo diciendo que yo iría con ella al hospital ¿desde cuando yo no tengo opinión en mi propio departamento? Ahora todos deciden por mí como si yo no tuviera voz.

_-por favor Señorita Katherine, tómese un día de descanso… hágalo por mí- _dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Lo fulmine con la mirada y este solo se carcajeo frente de mí mientras me dejaba ahí sola, a veces me provocaba asfixiar a Sebastián con mis propias manos pero luego me recordaba que era un demonio y este nunca moriría.

No tenía otra opción que ir al hospital, Ay que vida la mía.

Los días previos a la visita del Hospital me la pase en mi laptop escribiendo los capítulos finales del primer libro, pero había algo que me faltaba ¿saben? Y era que aun no sabía como hacer el final del primer libro, ese era el único problema porque yo me estaba basando en lo que día a día estaba viviendo con Ciel y Sebastián, así que la historia iba al ritmo de los sucesos que ocurrían en mi vida en ese entonces, no podía colocarle cosas que no había vivido porque entonces así no fuera interesante la cosa, quería hacerlo como en verdad paso sin cosas de más ni nada por el estilo y así lo hice pero aun me faltaba dejarlo en una parte en que el publico deseara más.

Ya era el día en que me tenía que reunir con Evelyn para ir al Hospital, me había parado de mi cama a las siete de la mañana, hice lo que tenía que hacer el baño, luego desayune lo que Ciel me preparo (ahora el pequeño amaba cocinar), luego me fui a vestir y a maquillar (por supuesto), consistía de una blusa de medio lado de color blanca con detalles en colores cítricos, unos jeans negros y unos botines negros de cuero, mi cabello lo acomode con una cola baja de lado derecho y por ultimo me coloque mis lentes de sol negros.

Yo siempre tuve una especie de amor por la moda y por las botas; y botines (¿nunca les dije que tengo un fetiche con ellas?). En verdad que siempre ame la moda, y desde que comencé a trabajar por fin me pude dar esos gustos.

Ciel y Sebastián por su puesto que también fueron conmigo, Ciel vestido con una playera blanca, unos shorts hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias para hombre, por supuesto que tenía sus uñas negras al descubierto, mientras que Sebastián estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas y negra, jeans negros y zapatos de tela negros; y pues claro no podía faltar sus guantes negros de cuero. Los tres parecíamos sacados de una revista de moda… ok no, solo Sebastián y Ciel, yo era solo una simple mortal comparada con esos dos demonios del infierno.

Como sea, Evelyn se apareció alegremente en la puerta de mi departamento, la linda gordita esta dando saltitos mientras que me abrazaba, ella era la clase de persona que siempre están de buen humor, en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndola, nunca la vi molesta… ¡esperen! Ahora que lo recuerdo, la única vez que la vi molesta fue cuando unos niños se estaban metiendo con un pobre perrito, parecía como si se le hubiera metido el diablo y dio tanto miedo que los niños salieron corriendo por el susto.

Esa era Evelyn, una chica alegre que se preocupaba de sus amigos, a veces podía llegar a ser muuuuy estresante y cansona porque vamos una persona tan energética como ella, tan llena de vida y tan optimista cansa a veces. También era muy imaginativa y fantaseaba con las relaciones de pareja de todo tipo. A veces solo veía a un chico y una chica hablando por la calle y Evelyn comenzaba a fantasear que eran pareja y lo que en verdad eran amigos.

En conclusión Evelyn era un loca por todo tipo de amor. Yo por mi parte me da y me viene si veo una pareja de cualquier tipo en la calle, si, lo admito es lindo ver el amor que se tienen dos personas (sin importar el sexo) pero no me voy a poner como mi amiga que lo que falta es que tome fotos de la situación, normal, solo son dos personas expresando su amor.

Como sea, me estoy saliendo de la historia, yo se que a ustedes no le interesa eso.

Los cuatro salimos del departamento y nos montamos en el carísimo Mercedes Benz de mi amiga (si, ella tenia mucho dinero, bueno era de esperarse sus padres eran unos empresarios muy conocidos en la cuidad). Nunca imagine que Sebastián y Ciel me hicieran sentir tan mal, me hicieron sentir como una pobretona, me hicieron sentir como si yo viviera debajo de un puente o como si mi auto fuera una especie de carreta jalada por un burro.

-Evelyn tienes un auto muy lindo- dijo Sebastián quien estaba en el asiento trasero conmigo a mi lado izquierdo, este paso sus manos en la fina tapicería negra.

-gracias Sebastián- dijo ella sonriendo.

-es mucho más lujoso que el auto de Katherine- dijo Ciel quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto (yo quería ir ahí pero Evelyn quería dejarme con Sebastián en la parte de atrás).

Ciel era tan lindo para decir las cosas y nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡C…Ciel! ¡No digas esas cosas aunque sean verdad!- y ahí estaba mi amiga ayudando a sentirme peor.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y mire el techo, pero dure poco así porque Sebastián me tomo de mi hombro derecho y me atrajo a su cuerpo, quede recostando mi cabeza en su hombro con los ojos muy abiertos, al mismo tiempo que me encontraba sonrojada. Sin embargo lo que hizo luego me dejo aun más sonrojada y fue que él apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía, al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba mi hombro, si yo ya se imaginaran, era el hombro que estaba al descubierto.

Podía sentir el contacto de mi piel desnuda con sus guantes, a pesar que él no me estuviera tocando con las manos desnudas, yo podía sentir que una sensación extraña me hacia estremecer.

No puse resistencia, en primer lugar porque estábamos con el papel de "novia y novio" y en segundo lugar… no puedo negar que me gustaba sus atenciones ¡si, lo dije, me gusta que me trate así!

Intente calmarme y disminuir el sonrojo. Vamos Katherine, contrólate, Sebastián solo esta actuando. Dure así por un largo tiempo, si Evelyn nos hubiera visto les aseguro que hubiera gritado como loca, pero lo bueno es que no lo hizo.

-ya llegamos- nos dijo mi amiga al mismo tiempo que entraba al estacionamiento del hospital, no saben lo mucho que me alegre cuando me dio esa noticia.

Al estacionar el vehículo me separe del demonio y salí del Mercedes Benz rojo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi corazón estaba todo descontrolado mientras que Sebastián salía del auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Molesto, simplemente molesto. Él siempre disfrutaba de hacerme sufrir de esa manera.

Entramos al hospital en donde otros colaboradores de mi amiga se hallaban. Unos tenían unas enormes cajas de juguetes para regalarles a los niños y otros habían traído el refrigerio (ahí me incluyo yo… bueno Sebastián fue el que se encargo de eso). Evelyn también me informo que iban a venir unos payasos para entretener a los niños.

Sinceramente, tengo que admitir que cuando yo entre al lugar donde estaban los niños una sensación de tristeza se formo dentro de mí. Había muchos niños y niñas enfermos de cáncer, como también otros pequeños con otra clase de enfermedad.

Que triste ¿no? Que nos quejemos por cualquier cosa, que si hoy no me compre la blusa que quería, que no tengo el mejor teléfono del mundo, que me veo gorda o cosas así. No pensamos en algún lugar de mundo hay personas que están enfermos y lo único que quisieran es un día más de vida para poder pasarlas con las personas que aman.

Sebastián estaba serio mientras que en los ojos de Ciel se le podía ver algo muy parecido a la tristeza o de pena. Nunca pensé que los demonios pudieran sentir tristeza por la situación de otros, también existe la posibilidad de que solo fuera una actuación de él pero no me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad.

La habitación en donde estaban algunos de los niños se encontraba pintada de blanco con detalles en gris, en lugar se veía lúgubre, solo unos cuantos dibujos decoraban las paredes. Al pesar de ser la sala de juegos de los niños, la tristeza se podía sentir.

Sin duda alguna era un lugar deprimente, el corazón se me puso chiquito al ver los niños, había algunos con cáncer que usaban pelucas para tapar su falta de cabello, unos estaban en silla de ruedas, mientras que otros les faltaban alguna extremidad, como era el caso de Jerry, un niño de unos nueve años que tenía diabetes, él era muy alegre y vivas a pesar de haber perdido la pierna izquierda por su enfermedad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jerry- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo mientras que me extendía su mano derecha como saludo. Sin duda alguna, él era un encanto.

Tome su mano respondiendo al saludo al mismo tiempo que veía directamente a sus orbes color azules. Sonreí con sinceridad mientras que el pequeño niño me hablaba.

A pesar de estar enfermo, él siempre estaba con esa sonrisa tan linda.

Sebastián por su parte, se encontraba acomodando el refrigerio para los niños mientras que Ciel hablaba con Evelyn. El pequeño ente sobrenatural se notaba incomodo, parecía como si no se sintiera bien estando ahí y no lo culpo.

Uno de los colaboradores coloco música infantil para los niños al momento que les entregamos los juguetes, las niñas andaban felices jugando con sus muñecas nuevas mientras que los niños competían entre si con sus nuevos autos de juguetes. Una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza se formo en mi rostro al mismo momento que veía como los niños jugaban entre si, siempre me pareció lindo visitar los hospitales como también las escuelas especiales, me trajo tantos recuerdos de mi segundaria, cuando los maestros tomaban un día para llevarnos al hospital para darle regalos a los niños, era genial el poder darles un día diferente a esos niños.

Mientras que los veía y mientras que pasaba un buen rato con Jerry y los demás niños, sentí unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y llorar; y así lo hice disimuladamente me fui al baño.

Al llegar llore por esos niños que estaban enfermos, muchos de ellos no tenían más de diez años, estaban a penas comenzando a vivir y aun así sus pequeños cuerpos tenían que lidiar con los enfermedades que tenían. Solo eran unos niños, ellos no merecían eso, ellos lo único que merecían era estar con sus seres queridos en una casa acogedora, no en ese lugar pasando una enfermedad.

El baño estaba limpio y lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie quien pudiera verme.

Al terminar de llorar y al terminar de arreglarme el maquillaje, salí del baño y me encontré con Sebastián.

-hasta que por fin la encuentro- dijo, claro que sabía donde estaba (supongo) -¿estaba llorando?- ¿tanto se me notaba como para que él se hubiera dado cuenta?

-un poco- susurre bajando la cabeza, no hacía nada si lo negaba.

Dure con la mirada baja por un tiempo. Al momento que me dispuse a ver a mi acompañante, él posó sus labios en los míos. Me encontraba atónita con su comportamiento, fue tan rápido todo, hace unos minutos yo estaba llorando, hace unos minutos yo me había arreglado el maquillaje y había salido del baño para luego topado con el demonio, ahora me encontraba en frente del baño con los ojos cerrados mientras que me aferraba a él y le correspondía el beso.

Él acariciaba mi hombro descubierto mientras que con la otra mano la posaba en mi espalda baja, yo por otra parte coloque mis manos en su espalda para luego acercarlo más a mí.

El beso era lento y aunque no fuera apasionado, pude sentir muchas cosas. Cosas que no puedo explicar. Entre abrí los ojos y pude ver a Sebastián con los ojos cerrados mientras que me seguía besando. Siempre pensé que él me besaba con los ojos abiertos ya que así podía ver mi reacción pero en ver de eso, él solo estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados y no parecía como si estuviera actuando, más bien parecía como si él lo estuviera haciendo porque en verdad lo sentía.

¿Será que yo también le gusto a Sebastián?

No pude encontrarle una respuesta a esa pregunta porque en primera Evelyn llego desesperada a nosotros así que interrumpió nuestro momento y en segunda era imposible saberlo todavía.

-¡discúlpenme si los interrumpí!- exclamo ella después de darse cuenta que había destruido ese momento tan lindo.

-no importa, dime ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando ya estaba separada de Sebastián. La quería asfixiar con mis propis manos en ese momento pero en vez de eso intente controlar mi sonrojo.

-¡es que lo que iban a hacer de payasos no pudieron llegar porque su auto se averió a la mitad del camino! ¡No se que hacer!- dijo en medio de una crisis.

-lo lamento tanto Evelyn- dije caminando hacia mi amiga, en verdad que lo sentía, ella se había esforzado mucho para hacer todo lo que hizo.

-no se preocupen, yo me encargare de eso- dijo Sebastián caminando hacia nosotras –tengo una idea- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Sebastián no nos comento nada de su idea, solo (arrastro) tomo a Ciel con él y se fueron a no se donde.

Ya habían transcurrido como treinta minutos y aun no había señal ni de Sebastián ni de Ciel. Mi amiga y yo estábamos tensas; y los niños del hospital no ayudaban en mucho que digamos.

-¿en donde están los payasos?- pregunto Jerry mientras que estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Sebastián vestido de doctor, con el cabello de medio lado y unos lentes, si, tal vez no era nada interesante, lo interesante era es que él estaba con toda la cara pintada como la de un payaso, la superficie de su rostro se encontraba cubierta por una blanco pálido, la punta de su nariz era roja, su boca estaba pintada de negra mientras que un rojo fuerte la rodeaba y la piel que rodeaba sus ojos estaba pintada con un color verde. Él se veía genial vestido así.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy el Dr. Michaelis!- dijo él saludando a todos -¡hoy les traigo un espectáculo que los hará morir de la risa! Pero para hacer eso necesito a mi asistente ¡asistente! – llamo Sebastián.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que otro personaje que yo conocía muy bien hizo su entrada. Era nada más y nada menos que Ciel quien estaba con el mismo maquillaje del mayordomo pero en vez de estar vestido de doctor, Ciel se encontraba vestido de enfermera.

Muchos se rieron con la ropa de Ciel, cosa que hizo que este se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza… pobre de Ciel, pero lo mejor de todo es que pude tomarle unas cuantas fotos a los dos (en realidad esto tenia que quedar como recuerdo).

El espectáculo de los dos payasos/demonios comenzó como se comenzaría cualquier show de ese tipo, Ciel y Sebastián hacían caras cómicas como también contaron chistes (muy buenos por cierto).

Ya habían pasado otro treinta minutos más y el show improvisado por los dos chicos endemoniados estaba en su mejor parte.

-ahora les pediré a todos ustedes que no intenten hacer lo siguiente que haremos- explico Sebastián sacando algo de su bata de doctor que pocos segundos después se supo que eran ocho pelotas de goma que estaban entre sus dedos.

Sinceramente en ese momento no entendí porque era peligroso.

Sebastián empezó haciendo los malabares con las pelotas de gomas, al principio fue haciendo los malabares de forma lenta hasta que él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y ahí fue cuando le pidió a su "asistente" que prosiguiera, en el momento no lo entendí pero cuando vi que Ciel sacaba de su vestimenta tan masculina (nótese el sarcasmo) diez cuchillos para luego tirárselas a Sebastián quien las tomo ágilmente. Ahí fue cuando supe a lo que se refería Sebastián.

Simplemente genial, mientras que las pelotas quedaron en el aire por una fracción de segundo, el mayordomo hábilmente comenzó una danza con los cuchillos de cocina para luego arrogárselos a Ciel quien hacia lo mismo con los cuchillos.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue el final cuando Sebastián tiro todas las pelotas y los cuchillos al aire para luego agárralo todo con sus manos, boca y pies (si pies porque uno que otro cuchillo termino parando en el pie de Sebastián).

Todos aplaudimos emocionados por ese espectáculo tan genial, los niños estaban muy emocionados y nosotros ni se diga, este era el mejor espectáculo improvisado que yo había visto. Los dos demonios estaban con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. Evelyn se acerco a mi oído para luego susurrarme "tu novio y su hermano son muy talentosos" y no era mentira, mi no…. Sebastián era muy talentoso igual que Ciel y claro la razón de su enorme talento es que ninguno de los dos era humano.

Estuvimos en el hospital hasta como eso de las cuatro de la tarde, luego de haber terminado nuestra labor en el hospital Evelyn nos llevo al centro comercial en donde pasamos el resto de la tarde para luego ir a un restaurant muy famoso de la ciudad.

No saben lo mucho que quise matar a Sebastián y Evelyn, los dos eran insoportables, se la pasaban hablando de mí, Evelyn sobre mi relación con Sebastián, relación ficticia pero que después del incidente de hoy (si me refiero al beso) Evelyn no a parado hablar de lo lindo que nos vemos como pareja (patrañas) y claro Sebastián no se queda atrás hablando de lo mucho que me quería (mentiras) y más blablablá.

Pero claro para hacerme sentir más incomoda de lo que ya me sentía, Ciel (quien estuvo callado toda la cena) dijo que yo nunca lo llevaba a lugares con tanta clase como esa (me estaba haciendo sentir pobre otra vez). Ahora Ciel, cuando tenga las regalías de la venta de mi libro no te llevare a ningún lugar lujoso por estar hablando así de mí.

Al terminar de cenar, Evelyn muy amablemente nos dijo que ella misma nos llevaría al departamento. El viaje estuvo en completo silencio, creo que el único ruido que había en el auto era el de la emisora de radio que tenía puesta Evelyn. La ciudad era muy linda de noche, con todas esas luces de los centros comerciales y también con las de los negocios.

No había pensado en el pequeño imprevisto que había ocurrido afuera del baño del hospital con el mayordomo, lo juro, no había pensado en nada de eso. Pero luego sin saber la razón quise ver a mi acompañante quien para mi sorpresa me estaba mirando a mí. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de serenidad en su rostro y ahí fue cuando las imágenes de ese beso llegaron a mi cabeza.

Ese extraño es cuando el chico que te gusta ve de esa manera tan… no se como explicarla en realidad. Solo se que me gustaba como me miraba, me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir especial.

No sabía si era casualidad o no pero en la emisora de radio comenzó a sonar "Kiss Me" de Sixpence None The Richer. Y así es como uno comienza a sospechar que alguien manipulo la emisora de radio.

Estaba perdida en sus ojos color carmín pero luego mi amiga me saco del "hechizo" que me había colocado Sebastián, nos aviso alegremente que ya habíamos llegado. Nos bajamos y nos despedimos de ella para luego entrar dentro del edificio, subir las escaleras y llegar al piso en donde estaba mi departamento para luego entrar claro esta.

-bueno chicos me divertí mucho hoy, ahora si me disculpan me iré a mi habitación- dijo Ciel.

-que descanse joven amo, el traje de enfermera que se puso hacia que se viera bien- dijo el mayordomo burlonamente.

No pude aguantar y solté una carcajada, Sebastián podía ser muy malo a veces.

-¡cállense!- exclamo el pequeño para luego cerrar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Ahora si me había quedado sola con Sebastián… que raro se sentía eso, esta era mi oportunidad para preguntarle la razón por la cual me beso en el hospital, porque después de tanto pensar y pensar, saque la conclusión que lo mejor era preguntarle el por que de lo que hizo.

Sebastián se despidió de mí y se fue caminando a su habitación pero yo lo detuve antes que abriera la puerta.

-Sebastián, espera, tengo que hacerte una pregunta- dije colocándome detrás de él.

-dígame por favor- se voltio y por fin quedamos cara a cara.

Fui directa al grano con un "Sebastián ¿Por qué me besaste?" el demonio quedo sorprendido con mi pregunta pero luego en sus labios se formo una de sus tantas sonrisas para luego decirme que me había besado porque no sabía que hacer cuando me vio llorando.

-Señorita Katherine, a mí no me gusta verla llorar- dijo el demonio.

Ahora yo era la que estaba sorprendida, jamás imagine eso de él...

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en todo eso, él deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla para luego abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-bueno ahora si, que pase una linda noche- dijo el demonio para luego entrar en esta.

Antes que cerrara la puerta me acerque rápidamente a él y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, me despedí y me fui a mi habitación aun con las mejillas algo sonrojada y con mi corazón latiendo como loco.

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo, por fin volví ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno, bueno, gracias por todos sus comentarios me alegraron el día, en verdad que se los agradezco a todas, como sea, quiero preguntarles algo ¿Qué les parece la idea de un Sebastián y un Ciel en traje de baño masculino? ¿Les gusta la idea? La razón que tarde mucho para subir el capitulo fue porque tuve muchisisisimos imprevistos pero ya volví y aquí les deje el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, las quiero, cuídense, besos y abrazos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, las quiero en verdad, bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que les guste.  
**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece ¿ok?  
**

**Nos leemos al final del cap... ¡AHORA AL FIC!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 19: Es complicado.**

El teclado de mi laptop sonaba muy fuerte y con razón, ya eran las tres de la mañana y aun no había dormido nada; y no, no habían transcurrido días ni tampoco semanas, solo habían transcurrido horas desde que había llegado del restaurant en donde estaba cenando con Ciel, Sebastián y Evelyn. La razón por la cual en vez de que yo este durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama, es que me vino un arranque de inspiración debido a que ya sabía cual iba ser el final del primer libro.

Hermoso, simplemente hermoso, ya sabía lo que haría para dejar a mis futuros lectores satisfechos. Escribiría sobre lo que me ocurrió en el hospital y esa tensión que viví junto a ese demonio el cual ya admití que me gusta, si porque es verdad, él me gusta y me gusta como me trata, pero existe dos problemas, el primero es que yo no se si él siente lo mismo que yo y lo segundo es que… aunque él sintiera lo mismo que yo… no podríamos estar juntos por el simple hecho de que yo soy una humana que tarde o temprano perderá su alma a causa del contrato y yo en lo personal no quiero que el sufra por mi muerte(si es que los demonios sufren).

El punto es que no podemos estar juntos si él sintiera algo por mí. El es un demonio y yo soy solo una alma condenada que tarde o temprano se ira aperitivo de demonio. A veces no se puede tener lo que uno quiere, la vida es cruel pero no se puede cambiar.

"_el amor es un sentimiento universal" _me recordé de las palabras del Sepulturero… que más da, si Sebastián siente o no algo por mí, al final el resultado será lo mismo, no podremos estar juntos.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, se que me dirán que soy una tonta y que tal vez exista una manera de romper el contrato, pero si aun así existiera una manera para hacer eso… no lo haría y es porque no me gusta ser de esa clase de personas que no cumplen lo que dicen, ya acepte mi destino y lo seguiré.

-¡lo termine!- exclame feliz al terminar de escribir el borrador -¡por fin lo termine!

Después de tantos meses, por fin terminaba el libro, soy tan feliz.

Por el escándalo que hice, los demonios aparecieron rápidamente en la puerta del estudio. Claro, obviamente les explique la razón por la cual yo estaba dando gritos como una lunática. Ellos me felicitaron pero algo me dijo que Sebastián no estaba tan contento con la noticia.

Por eso fue que después que hablara con Ciel, le pedí a Sebastián que se quedara ya que le quería preguntar algo.

-bueno Señorita Katherine ¿Qué era lo que me quería preguntar?- dijo él quien ya estaba vestido con su ropa para dormir que consistía de su camisa de botones (que tenia los tres primeros tres botones desabotonados) de algodón negra y su pantalón del mismo material y color, claro sin contar sus pantuflas de gatitos (fue un regalo que le di).

-Sebastián ¿es mi imaginación o tú no estas feliz con la noticia que les di?- fui directa con él.

-¿de que habla? Yo estoy muy feliz que todas sus metas se cumplan- esa sonrisa tan perfecta no me engañaba, Sebastián no estaba contento, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con él me ayudo a conocerlo mejor.

Le dije claramente que no me creía ese cuento, él siguió insistiendo pero yo le volví a preguntar a lo que me volvió a negar diciendo que estaba bien, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos pero no de una manera como la que habíamos estado haciendo hace unas horas atrás en el auto de mi amiga, más bien era las clase de miradas que mi madre usaba cuando sabia que yo le estaba mintiendo o sea la típica mirada acusatoria.

En ese momento fue cuando entendí lo que le pasaba al mayordomo.

-Sebastián ¿no quieres que se cumpla el contrato?- parecía como si mi pregunta lo había sorprendido.

-¡¿de que esta hablando?!- exclamo –yo… pues… no es que…- esa fue la primera vez que escuche a Sebastián hablando de esa manera, me parecía increíble, ya no se veía como el demonio arrogante y seguro de si mismo que yo conocía, ese era un Sebastián dudoso que no encontraba las palabras exactas para hablar.

-es eso- susurre aun sin poder creerlo –tú no quieres que el contrato se cumpla pero ¿Por qué?- Sebastián hizo una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

-se nota que usted no entiende nada- dijo para luego dar media vuelta y salir del estudio.

Dios mío, Sebastián Michaelis estaba molesto conmigo, aunque en realidad no entiendo la razón. Yo solo había hecho una pregunta inocente pero él se molesto por eso, en verdad que nunca lo entendería del todo. Hice lo que tuve que hacer y me fui a mi habitación, en donde me acosté a dormir junto a mi gato Pelusa.

La mañana siguiente llame a Stefan para darle la gran noticia. En lo personal me sentía muy feliz por mi logro, hasta Ciel también compartía ese mismo sentimiento pero Sebastián no estuvo muy feliz con todo eso. En el transcurso del tiempo en que me la pase hiendo a las reuniones de la editorial, como también cuando me toco ir a ver los diseños de la portada del libro, en todo ese transcurso de tiempo en donde me la pase metida muy a fondo en todo lo que se le hacia al libro, mi relación con el demonio de ojos rojos no iba muy bien que digamos.

Casi no nos hablábamos, cuando le pedía que me acompañara a la editorial, la mayoría de las veces ponía una excusa. Él definitivamente estaba muy distante de mí y eso no me gustaba para nada.

Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema y ahora pasemos a hablar de mi libro. En el lapso en que duramos preparando todo para la publicación del libro, se nos pasaron tres meses.

La experiencia de trabajar con los chicos de la editorial es una experiencia inolvidable, en realidad todos eran muy amables y los pasamos muy bien pero claro la hubiera pasado mejor si Sebastián no estuviera tan distante.

La semana antes de la publicación del libro, no dormí muy bien. La razón (como muchos ya sabrán) era por el enorme miedo que mi libro no fuera aceptado por los lectores, porque si eso era así, tendría que comenzar desde cero y eso no nos convenía a nadie, bueno más bien, no me convenía ni a mí, ni a Ciel ni a los de la editorial… a Sebastián le daría igual… porque al parecer a él no le importaba si fracasaba… más bien creo que se alegraría.

Vamos, no me llamen ridícula ni nada por el estilo es solo que su comportamiento me dejaba pensando eso.

-¡no te lo puedo creer!- y esa yo quien estaba saltando como loca mientras que Stefan me daba la noticia que los lectores habían aceptado el libro.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco. La emoción que siento no tiene explicación, era simplemente genial, mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo y todo era gracias a esos dos demonios que vivían en mi departamento.

Al momento que deje de hablar con Stefan ya tenía detrás de mí a Ciel con una sonrisa triunfante y claro nunca pudo faltar sus comentarios arrogantes como por ejemplo "…_y todo fue gracias a mí…" _ok, todo el mundo sabe que Sebastián fue el que ayudo más en esto pero ustedes ya conocen a Ciel.

El momento era estupendo pero lo sería más si Sebastián estuviera feliz y estuviera con nosotros en el estudio. En vez de eso, él prefirió quedarse viendo televisión con Pelusa en sus brazos. Recuerdo que yo fui a donde estaba después que había terminado de hablar con Ciel. Me senté al lado de Sebastián y al momento que lo hice, pude notar como me miro por unos segundos, sus ojos se miraban molestos. Me quede en silencio solo viendo la programación, se produjo un silencio incomodo. Yo no decía nada y él tampoco, solo estaba ahí acariciando a esa pequeña bola de pelos que era Pelusa.

No sabía que decirle, después que vi su mirada llena de enojo que aparte de eso parecía como si me estaba advirtiendo de que me quedara callada ¡Demonios, Sebastián aun seguía molesto conmigo! Pero yo no tenia la culpa de nada, o sea, yo no podía pedirle disculpas porque yo (donde yo sepa) no hice nada malo, todo ocurrió la noche en que termine el borrador de lo que seria el primer libro y cuando le pregunte la razón por la que no estaba él feliz, él se molesto.

"_Usted no entiende nada" _ seré psicóloga pero eso no quiere decir que sea psíquica y que sepa lo que están pensando los demás. En esos momento él estaba peor que una chica (es fea la comparación, lo se) cuando se siente incomprendida y yo soy mujer y se muy bien eso, pero es la verdad.

Yo estaba ahí con el endemoniado de Sebastián, en un silencio muuuuuy incomodo, que por cierto ya me estaba volviendo loca.

-Sebastián dime ¿Por qué no quieres que el contrato se cumpla?- por fin había hablado, aunque claro eso hizo que yo terminara sudando frio con todos los nervios de punta.

Lo que nunca pensé es que él se molestaría tanto hasta el punto de que se levantara del sofá y que caminara hacia el pasillo, pero yo fui más mas rápida y tome a Sebastián de la muñeca.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y su comportamiento me dolía. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que él me dejaba sola. Él me dijo que no que no quería hablar del tema pero yo ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba respuestas.

Le reproche la manera en como me trataba, como también que me tenia alta con su comportamiento sobre el tema. Que me diera una razón, eso era lo único que yo le pedía pero el no quería, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastián evitaba el tema? ¿Acaso no entiende que su comportamiento a parte de herirme también me preocupaba? Porque yo siempre me preocupo de ellos a pesar de que digan que son demonios y que no les ocurre nada, mentiras, esas son puras mentiras. Los demonios también podían sentir, no como los humanos pero sentían, ellos tenían sentimientos y eso lo se porque he vivido con dos de esos seres durante muchos meses.

-¿Por qué me tratas tan indiferente?- pregunte en un susurro -¿Por qué no quieres que el contrato se cumpla? Respóndeme… solo te pido eso.

Él se me quedo viendo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa pero luego cambio su mirada a una más sombría.

-a veces ni yo mismo lo se- susurro viendo al piso del departamento.

Primero me decía que yo no entendía nada y ahora me decía que ni él mismo sabía la razón. Baje la mirada y lo solté de su muñeca. Estaba molesta y no encontraba una razón, tal vez estaba molesta porque en todo este tiempo en lo más profundo de mi ser, pensé que él lo hacia porque yo tal vez le importaba o porque el compartía mis sentimientos pero veo que ni él mismo entiende porque hace las cosas.

Sebastián se despidió de mí y se retiro a su habitación. Al final el demonio me dejo sola, tome a Pelusa e hice lo mismo, me fui a mi habitación, lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar ya que él día siguiente yo tendría que ir a la firma de libros y todo eso. Eso quiere decir que el otro día seria completamente agotador.

Y no me equivocaba…. Ese día fue completamente agotador, pero al final no me quejo y la razón era que por fin estaba haciendo lo que me gustaba. Las horas pasaron ridículamente rápido, nunca pensé que irían tantos lectores a la firma de libros ¡Dios mío, me sentía como una celebridad!

Ok ya dejemos la emoción…. ¡bah, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Por fin mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo! Estaban Ciel, Stefan y milagrosamente Sebastián (solo fue cuando le dije de que Stefan iba a estar ahí) en la firma de libros. Pero no vayan a pensar de que el mayordomo ya no estaba molesto conmigo, claro que no, ese hombre apenas hablo conmigo aquel día.

Ya había terminado la firma de libros y les puedo decir que me dolía profundamente mi pobre manita izquierda (si, soy zurda). Tome mi cartera y revise mi teléfono, solo había un pequeño mensaje de mi madre que decía así:

"_hija cuando llegues al departamento llámame, te tengo que decir algo…. Y descuida no es nada malo"_

Después de muchas fotos con los dueños de la librería como también de responder a las entrevistas y todo lo demás, nos fuimos los cuatro, o eso era lo que yo hubiera querido, en vez de eso, al momento de que habíamos salido de la librería por la puerta de atrás, un Shinigami rojo nos estaba esperando.

Pude ver la cara de desagrado por parte del demonio cuando Grell corrió a donde estábamos. Stefan solo miraba algo asustado al ser no humano y Ciel lo miraba con cara de fastidio.

Grell extendió sus brazos para abrazar al mayordomo mientras que gritaba un "_Sebas-chan_", pero "Sebas-chan" solo lo esquivo con la elegancia que tanto se caracterizaba. Obviamente tuvimos que escuchar las quejas del pobre Shinigami ante el trato del demonio de ojos carmín.

Stefan estaba ahí estupefacto viendo la extraña escenita y no lo culpo, Grell es un bicho raro, aunque genial claro esta. Para calmar a Stefan no tuve de otra que presentarle a Grell diciendo que él era un amigo y blablablá. El Shinigami se emociono cuando vio a Stefan, ya creía yo que lo iba a quebrantar al pobre en ese mismo momento.

-vaya pero que guapo eres- dijo el Shinigami picándole un ojo.

-gra… gracias- y ese era Stefan quien estaba incomodo (bueno incomodo era poco) con la presencia del ser rojo –bueno… me tengo que ir- y ese era nuevamente Stefan quien se encontraba corriendo en dirección al auto.

Sebastián soltó una risita burlesca, claro que disfrutaba del comportamiento de Stefan, en primer lugar él lo detestaba o algo así, lo único que se es que cuando estaban ellos cerca siempre se sentía como un ambiente de que se querían matar.

Caminamos los tres hasta el auto donde ya se encontraba Stefan, Sebastián abrió la puerta del conductor claro pero antes de eso golpeo al pobre travesti quien quería darle un beso. Pobre Grell.

Me hubiera ido con ellos pero al mismo tiempo que vi a Grell yéndose fue cuando entendí que necesitaba hablar con él, ella… lo que sea. El punto es que tenía que hablar con "esa cosa" para… ¿Qué se yo? Tenía que contarle lo que pasaba con Sebastián y no es porque fuera uno de mis mejores amigos es solo que creo que esa cosa era la indicada para contarle mis problemas (como no estaba el Sepulturero por lo menos podía hablar con "eso").

-¡Grell espera! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- le dije a lo que él me miro y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, camine a donde estaba Grell mientras que Sebastián me miraba molesto (eso ya no es nuevo) –chicos no me esperen- ok, eso hizo molestar más a Sebastián y no solo a él sino que a Ciel también.

Primero que nada tengo que decir que nunca me imagine que hablar con Grell hubiera sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Claro pero hay que aclarar que al principio se reusó a que yo hablara con él, pero luego termino cediendo y creo que eso fue lo mejor.

-entonces niña cuéntame lo que paso con Sebas-chan- dijo el Shinigami al mismo tiempo que llegábamos a una plaza. Las luces de los negocios como también las luces de los automóviles iluminaban el lugar.

Caminamos hasta donde habían unas bancas y ahí nos sentamos uno del lado del otro.

-pues bueno…- comencé a contar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lapso de tiempo. Le conté todo, absolutamente todo, desde lo ocurrido en el hospital, pasando por el comportamiento inusual del mayordomo hasta llegar a la discusión de anoche, todo, todito se lo conté y ¿saben algo? Me sentí bien, me sentí liberada, por fin podía hablar de Sebastián sin tener que ocultar que era un demonio y eso me agradaba.

-vaya vaya- en los labios de Grell se formo su peculiar sonrisa –parece ser que Sebas-chan esta enamorado- dijo canturreando mientras que se cruzaba de piernas, dejando al descubierto sus botines rojos de Chanel.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro con la deducción del Shinigami. Eso era imposible, yo no le podía gustar a él y mucho menos él podía estar enamorado de mí, pero ¿Por qué me sentí feliz cuando Grell me dijo eso? Será porque yo también siento lo mismo, sin embargo (como dije al principio del capitulo) todo era complicado, muy complicado.

¿Quién se imaginaria que Grell iba a ser tan bueno en los temas del amor?

-pues bien, ya es hora que te vayas- dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Al principio no entendí porque me decía eso pero luego que vi la llegada de mi auto que era conducido por Sebastián, supe a lo que se refería. Grell salió nuevamente como un loco a donde estaba el mayordomo que esta vez se hallaba solo.

No les tengo que decir que Grell termino con un enorme moretón en su cara ¿verdad?

Camine hacía Sebastián y le pregunte como me había encontrado, él me respondió que era por la marca del contrato y porque pudo olfatear el olor a Shinigami.

-el olor de tu amado te trajo hasta aquí ¿verdad Sebas-chan?- el demonio solo puso una cara de asco ante el comentario de Grell.

Mire al auto y no vi señales de Stefan ni de Ciel; y antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle sobre ellos a Sebastián, él ya me había respondido diciendo que había llevado a Stefan a su casa y que su joven amo ya se encontraba en el departamento.

Sebastián aun estaba serio y eso no me agradaba. Suspire cansada para luego despedirme de Grell con un abrazo, le agradecí por haber sacado un poquito de tiempo de su apretada agenda de Shinigami para poder hablar conmigo. Sebastián por otro lado, miro fastidiado la escena.

Grell me sonrió y me pico el ojo momentos antes de que yo entrara al auto. Él me agradaba sin duda alguna y esperaba ansiosamente volver a hablar con él ¿Sera que todos los Shinigamis son tan buenos para conversar?

Me hallaba del lado del copiloto, no quería ver al conductor, era completamente incomodo estar nuevamente con Sebastián a solas y creo que él también le pasaba lo mismo, no dijo nada y solo encendió el automóvil para el viaje de regreso.

No dije nada, solo me quede en silencio viendo desde la ventana, la ciudad ¿para que hablar si él no me daría respuestas? Era mejor dejarlo así.

Estuvimos así hasta llegar a mi hogar dulce (ni tanto) hogar, por fin podía descansar pero antes tenía que llamar a mi madre, cosa que hice sin dudarlo (tal vez me tenía una buena noticia).

Tome el teléfono residencial y marque el número de la casa de mis padres, empezó a sonar la línea. Vamos a ver lo que me tienen que decir, tal vez me preguntarían como me encontraba, preguntarían por Sebastián y por Ciel, preguntarían por mi trabajo y esa clase de cosas que a todo padre le interesa. Por fin, alguien contesto el teléfono.

-¿Aló?- pregunte.

Mi papá (ya saben, el esposo de mi mamá) fue el que respondió, ya que mi madre estaba bañándose, y después de hablar un largo tiempo de muchas cosas (si, entre ellas de Sebastián), mi padre me conto la razón par la que mi mamá me había escrito, lo había hecho porque ellos dos estaban pensando irse en quise días a su casa en la playa y quería que nosotros pasáramos unos días con ellos. Se que les encanta la idea y a mi también; y es que de solo pensar en sol, arena y mar, me emociona porque todo este tiempo me la he pasado trabajando como una burra por lo del libro (¿no les dije que deje de trabajar en mi carrera para entregarme completamente a él?), tener unas vacaciones no sería una mala idea, la pasaría bien, mi madre, padre, Ciel, Sebastián y yo… y Sebastián, Sebastián ¡Sebastián, oh Dios santo, veré a Sebastián en traje de baño masculino y él me vera a mí!

Pero ignorando esa ultima parte, yo estaba feliz por la noticia… esto sería el comienzo de un nuevo capitulo en nuestras vidas.

**Hola chicas y chicos (se que solo leen puras mujeres, pero bueno) ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué me cuentan? Pues yo estoy bien y quiero pedirles disculpas por la enorme tardanza, se que no les gusta esperar y por eso lo siento ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Ya se imaginan a Sebastián con el torso al descubierto mientras que esta en la playa? Y ¿ya se imaginan a Ciel igual que Sebastián? Me imagino que si lo hacen, como sea, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ¡hemos llegado a más de 100 comentarios! Genial ¿no lo creen? Les seré sincera, yo nunca pensé que me iría tan bien con el fic, pensé que ustedes tarde o temprano dejarían de escribir y el fic quedaría en el olvido. Pero lo bueno que no ha sido así y aquí ya esta el capitulo numero 19 ¡en verdad que muchas gracias! Espero sus comentarios como siempre y las quiero mucho, besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego.**

**PD: Sebastián, Ciel, Katherine y yo les damos las gracias por su apoyo… eso nos hace feliz.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola gente, tanto tiempo,espero que esten bien, lo siento mucho por la tardanza pero bueeee por fin les traigo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, las quiero y nos vemos al final del cap.  
**

**Ahora si... ¡AL FIC!  
**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 20: Playa y Besos.**

Hola mis amados lectores ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy bien si se lo preguntan y la razón es simple, mi libro ha sido aceptado y elogiado en la comunidad literaria, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos quise días, mi libro es jodidamente popular y solo tiene pocos tiempo de haber salido publico, todo es tan perfecto, es como un sueño, un sueño que no quieres despertar.

Por cierto les tengo nuevas noticias (y no, no es sobre mi relación con Sebastián… los dos seguimos con el mismo comportamiento), a que no adivinan ¿Quiénes son mis asistentes? Pues si dijeron Ciel y Sebastián… ganaron, son ellos. Si, no están soñando ni nada por el estilo, ellos dos son mis asistentes. Lo que paso fue que Ciel decidió que como yo ahora era una persona completamente ocupada, quiso ayudarme siendo mi asistente y pues claro (obligo) le pidió a Sebastián que también lo fuera.

En conclusión tengo asistentes… que por cierto no les tengo que pagar ya que según ellos, les dan igual el dinero humano. Pero eso si, ellos decidieron ser mis asistentes siendo anónimos, en el sentido de que no querían tener nada que ver con la los medios, en pocas palabras, ellos querían estar alejados de todo eso… aunque lo veo muy difícil en realidad, los medios no perdonan a nadie.

Pero en fin, todo estaba hiendo de maravilla, las regalías del libro llegaban y llegaban. Ya estaba arreglando los papeles y todo lo demás para comprarme un enorme Penthouse en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad. Si chicas y chicos, me volví rica de la noche a la mañana por un libro que me ayudaron a escribir unos demonios… si lo digo de esa manera suena algo feo pero no lo es, es todo lo contario, es genial.

Y les digo que mi logro no solo me alegraba a mi ni familia, sino que también alegraban a la editorial, las ganancias crecían y eso era obviamente bueno para ellos. Todo éramos felices ¿Qué más se puede pedir?... Ah si, que Sebastián cambiara su comportamiento conmigo, pero eso lo veía muy difícil en esos momentos ya que cada vez me iba mejor con lo del libro a él le venían sus crisis, ¿Dónde estaba la viera Katherine cuando se necesitaba? Si yo hubiera sido la antigua Katherine, la adolecente, de seguro hubiera reprimido lo que sentía, pero ahora no podía. No podía reprimir lo mucho que me dolía su forma de ser conmigo.

Como sea, dejemos a un lado mis crisis, ahora hablemos de Grell, desde aquella noche que hable con él en aquella plaza, nos volvimos súper amigos. Él era perfecto para poder hablar sobre mis cosas con Sebastián y no es que estoy diciendo que ya me olvide de Evelyn, es solo que hay temas de Sebastián que no puedo hablar con ella, porque imagínense que yo le contara que él es un demonio o algo así… me diría que estoy loca, ¿Vieron? Por eso no le digo nada de eso, mientras que a Grell se lo cuento porque él conoce la verdadera naturaleza del mayordomo y porque ni él es humano.

Otra cosa que tengo que comentar es que logre conocer un poco más sobre el pasado de Sebastián por boca de Grell como que Sebastián era un mayordomo que las personas veían como talentoso ya que no conocían su verdad, aunque hay unas cuantas cosas que él se guarda pero no importaba, él y los demás Shinigamis que conocía, eran seres muy agradables.

-ok niña, dime ¿para que me has llamado?- eran las nueve y media de la mañana y yo había quedado con verme con Grell en el Centro Comercial (el Shinigami tiene celular, así que no me costo hablar con él… les dije que nos hicimos súper amigos), el Shinigami se encontraba vestido de manera decente, en el sentido que tenía una camisa blanca de botones, pantalones rojos y tenía una bufanda roja en su cuello, sin contar sus zapatos deportivos rojos y unos guantes negros de cuero italiano. También, él tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y por supuesto… sus lentes rojos.

Ok dejemos las descripciones para otro momento, la razón por la que llame a Grell fue porque necesitaba hacer unas compras para lo del viaje a la casa de la playa (el jefe me permitió que me tomara un descanso por el buen trabajo que había hecho), necesitaba comprarme un traje de baño, tenía pensado llamar a Evelyn en vez de Grell pero ella estaba ocupada haciendo labor social en el ancianito de la ciudad, así que no tuve de otra que llamar a Grell… aunque nunca me espere que trajera consigo a Ronald.

-vamos Grell, se que querías venir al Centro Comercial con Katherine- dijo alegre el chico de cabello bicolor.

Nunca me imagine que mi atuendo le llamara la atención a Ronald ya que en realidad yo solo estaba vestida con una franelilla de colores cítricos, un pantalón de blue jeans y unas sandalias, nada fuera de lo normal pero aun así pude ver como Ronald me miraba descaradamente o incluso…

-que lastima que seas de ese demonio- dijo Ronald para luego soltar un quejido -¿Por qué una chica tan linda tiene que estar con un demonio?

Yo estaba estática ahí, no pude evitar sonrojarme, él hablaba de mí como si yo estuviera saliendo con Sebastián, como si él y yo fuéramos algo, pero eso no era verdad, aunque no les mentiré, esta no era la primera vez que me pasaba esa imagen por la cabeza, ¿Cómo sería si yo tuviera una relación con Sebastián? O sea en el sentido de que fuéramos los dos algo así como una pareja. Sería raro, ¿Sebastián seria cariñoso? ¿Cómo sería él siendo mi pareja? Me imagino que por ser como un demonio, el amor se expresaría con lujuria porque nunca he escuchado que un demonio sea dulce por naturaleza, ¿seria como una relación de puro deseos carnales por parte de él o sería una relación en la hubiera ocasiones en las que existieran momentos tiernos? Ya saben, como ver una película romántica, ver las estrellas, comer helado, tener una cena romántica. Cosas que no solo abarquen el tema sexual… esperen un minuto ¡¿Por qué estoy tocando el tema sexual?!... ¡ignoren todo lo que dije! ¡Que lo ignoren! ¡Que lo hagan les dije!

Grell me interrumpió de el extraño monologo que tenía en mi cabeza y no saben lo mucho que le agradezco eso.

Los tres entramos al Centro Comercial, caminamos por las tiendas y empecé a ver los trajes de baños, como íbamos a la playa y todo eso, era obvio que necesitaba un y no solo para mí, sino también para los dos demonios que habitaban en mi departamento.

Lo primero que hice fue probarme el traje baño que usaría, creo que se preguntaran ¿Por qué no tengo traje de baño, acaso no voy a la piscina o a la playa? Pues la respuesta es sencilla, es porque en realidad no me gustan las piscinas (no se, es que es tan asqueroso nadar en el orine de todos los presentes) y sobre las playas, bueno… no he tenido tiempo de ir a ellas, aunque solo me quedan a una hora de distancia… pero igual, he estado muuuy ocupada.

Como sea, estaba ahí probándome los diferentes modelos de traje de baño (solo la parte de arriba ya que en la tienda no podía colocarme el bikini) mientras que tenía que aguantar la mirada pervertida del joven chico que nos acompañaba.

Mientras tanto, Grell estaba como un juez, viendo cual de todos me quedaría mejor, dure y dure esperando que Grell diera su veredicto, cosa que hizo pero con el traje de baño numero diez.

Consistía en un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro y con puntos de color rojo. Grell pego el grito al cielo cuando lo vio, pensé que no le gustaba pero luego me explico que me quedaba perfecto ya que el color negro hacia resaltar mi piel blanca y… se veían mis pechos más grandes, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa, nunca he tenido ese complejo de pechos pequeños.

Como sea, por fin había encontrado el traje de baño perfecto, ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar el traje de baño perfecto para Ciel y Sebastián, no puedo negar que mientras que veía los trajes de baño que serian perfectos para Sebastián, una serie de imágenes mentales inundaron mi cabecita.

Ay dios ¿Por qué a mi?

Grell me ayudo en buscar el traje de baño perfecto para él, claro aunque tuve que rechazar sus ideas de comprarle a Sebastián un traje de baño color rojo intenso. A la final, escogí un traje de baño negro (ya que ese color le luce muy bien) y a Ciel le escogí uno de color azul oscuro.

Luego de comprar todo los trajes de baños, Grell, Ronald y yo nos dispusimos a comprar las otras cosas para el viaje. Llegue exhausta al departamento, entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama tirando las bolsas de las compras. Que cansado fue tener que estar casi todo el día de compras con esos dos. Me dispuse a cerrar mis ojos, no sabía en donde estaban los demonios y en esos momentos no me importaba, lo que quería hacer, era descansar, pero eso no se pudo ya que Ciel interrumpió mi momento de descanso.

-Katherine- susurro al mismo tiempo de que caminaba hacia mí –ya prepare las maletas para el viaje.

Después de decir eso, el pequeño se sentó a un lado de la cama, entre abrí los ojos y note que Ciel se veía algo diferente, como si estuviera feliz o algo así.

-Ciel ¿Qué te pasa?- Ciel se sobresalto con mi pregunta –pareces alegre.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto.

-pues… no se, es que no te veo con la típica cara de amargado que siempre tienes, te vez feliz.

Ciel evitaba hablar de eso, pero yo de tanto molestar, termino diciéndome la razón por la que estaba contento y era porque iba a salir de viaje, me dijo que él nunca había tomado unas vacaciones a la playa mientras que tenía un contrato, así que la idea le gustaba.

No pude evitar abrazarlo, se veía adorable así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con su voz apenada, pidiéndome que lo soltara. Sin duda alguna iba a hacer que las primeras vacaciones de Ciel, fueran inolvidables.

Era la mañana del viaje, Ciel, Sebastián y yo, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto con las maletas en la mano, aun ellos no sabían lo que les había comprado (ya saben, los traje de baño), puesto que quería tenerlos como una sorpresa y porque también, quería esperar hasta el final para que cuando vieran los traje de baño… no tuvieran otra opción de colocárselo.

Deje a Pelusa donde Evelyn, la chica quería cuidar a mi mascota así que no me negué.

Ahora estábamos ahí, los demonios y yo, esperando que fuera la hora de nuestro vuelo, tengo que admitir que la idea de volar en avión me asustaba y mucho, siempre he preferido viajar en ferri o en tren pero no en avión. Pero Ciel (si, porque ahora Ciel es el que habla conmigo y no Sebastián) dijo que lo mejor era tomar un avión ya que así llegaríamos más rápido y tenía razón.

El viaje fue… ¡estresante, súper estresante! Pensé que moriría en ese viaje y aunque se claramente que el viaje fue uno de los viajes más tranquilos que he tenido en avión, el estrés fue de lo peor. No saben lo mucho que agradecí al momento que baje del avión.

-Katherine eres exagerada- dijo Ciel saliendo del aeropuerto con algunas maletas en sus manos –el viaje estuvo bien.

-pero joven amo tal vez la señorita Katherine le tenga miedo a las alturas y al volar en avión- dijo Sebastián para luego regalarme una sonrisa - ¿no es así señorita Katherine?

Parecía que el viaje le había afectado el estado de ánimos a Sebastián, ahora lo veía de buen humor y amable conmigo, no niego que no me alegraba que me tratara de esa manera pero aun así Sebastián no debería tratarme como a él le diera la gana, primero me dejo de hablar por un largo tiempo y ahora me habla como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Pero tuve que abandonar mis pensamientos ya que una persona muy conocida por mí, me llamo, era mi padre (padrastro), un hombre alto, de contextura gruesa, de cabellos canosos, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Él era David Calamita, él esposo de mi madre y el hombre que durante todo estos años a sido como un padre para mí.

Camine hacía él y este me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, no podía respirar con ese abrazo, sus mejillas estaban de un color rosado vivo mientras que una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, dejando ver su perfectos dientes blancos. Estaba muy alegre, sin duda alguna.

Ciel se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención, se muy bien lo que quería lograr, quería que lo presentara, cosa que hice segundos después. Mi padre quedo maravillado al conocer a Sebastián y creo que el demonio también le agrado conocerlo, se llevaron muy bien y ahí es cuando me pongo a pensar ¿Por qué no ocurrió lo mismo con mi madre? Ah, verdad, mi madre es única, ella no es como esa clase de madres que al conocer al hipotético "novio" de su hija, se llevan de maravilla. Aquí las cosas estaban al revés, mi padre era el que se llevaba bien con Sebastián mientras que mi madre era la celosa.

Entramos en la lujosa Land Rover blanca de mi padre (si, mis padres tenían dinero, eso es lo que pasa cuando unes a dos talentosos vendedores y les das una gran capital), los demonios quedaron maravillados con el auto. Ya esta, una de las primeras cosas que me comprare será un maravilloso BMW, pero claro eso será luego que me compre el Pethouse, no voy a ser como otras personas que primero se comprar un super auto y luego es que se compran una casa, yo prefiero la casa antes del auto caro.

El viaje en auto duro una hora pero una hora que poso volando, también debió a ver sido porque nos las pasamos conversando de muchas cosas, mi padre conoció mejor a Sebastián y viceversa. Ya quería llegar a la casa de la playa, hace tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana trasera del auto y me dispuse a ver el exterior, ay, parecía niña pequeña que ya quería llegar a su destino.

Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos y era porque comencé a sentir que un par de ojos me miraba y que estaban muy cercas, demasiados cercas para mi gusto, no tuve otra opción que ver a mi izquierdo ¿y con quien me encuentro? Con nada más ni nada menos que Sebastián quien tenía su cara peligrosamente cerca de la mía.

-Se-Sebastián ¿Qué ocurre?- susurre, me imagino que algo de sonrojo debía de tener en la cara.

-por nada Señorita Katherine- susurro en mi oído –es solo que la vi distraída, eso es todo.

Se alejo de mí y me sonrío con su característica sonrisa.

-parece ser que te llevas my bien con mi padre- le dije, aprovechando que mi padre y Ciel hablaban alegremente.

-pues es verdad, creo que le caigo mejor a su padrastro que con su madre- dijo.

-pues mi madre tiene un poco de razón al estar molesta.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- dijo él.

-creo que al enterarse que su hija tiene una pareja que vive con ella en su departamento que nunca le dijo nada, enojaría algo- dije con la mirada baja, pero luego pude sentir los brazos de Sebastián que me acercaban cada vez más a él -¿Qué ocurre?- susurre sonrojada al hacer contacto visual con el demonio quien tenia una expresión que no podía comprender, era una cara de diversión en su rostro, difícil de explicar.

-¿acaso ya no puedo abrazar a mi "pareja" de esta manera?- dijo haciendo un gran énfasis en la palabra "pareja". Oh, Sebastián se refería al comentario anterior.

-Sebastián, si te referías a lo del comentario anterior…- nuestras narices se tocaron –te lo advierto Sebastián…- nuestros labios se rosaron y cerré los ojos para luego sentir como Sebastián besaba dulcemente mi boca.

No se a lo que él estaba jugando, él se alejo lentamente y me dejo ahí, tiempo después mi padre salio diciendo que ya habíamos llegado y era cierto, nos encontrábamos al frente de las paredes de color arena, mi padre se bajo de su camioneta y abrió el enorme portón blanco de la casa. Poco después entramos a la enorme residencia en donde podía ver perfectamente el jardín de flores de mi madre y en el porche estaba ella, sentada en una silla con unos lentes de sol y una franelilla en corte de color blanca y un pantalón de algodón de color negro.

Mi padre estaciono la camioneta y bajamos todos, mi madre se emociono al verme tanto así que camino hacia mí para abrazarme, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero que se borro cuando vio a Sebastián.

-chico indecente- dijo ella dirigiéndose a él.

-hola señora Fanny tanto tiempo sin verla- dijo él sonriendo.

Ese fue un momento muy incomodo pero lo bueno es que llego mi alegre padre para calmar el momento y no saben lo mucho que funciono, a la final entramos y todos vivimos felices para siempre, ok eso era mentira, entramos a la casa y ahí una de las cosas más cómicas que me han pasado desde que vivo con los demonios ocurrió, cuando el mayordomo puso un pie en la casa, el enorme Gran Danés negro de mi madre llamado "Niña", salto encima del mayordomo y le lamio toda la cara, nunca había visto a Sebastián tan confundido y a la vez molesto, supongo que por ser un demonio pudo soportar todo el peso del animal porque una persona normal no lo soportaría. Detrás de ese enorme animal, llego "Linda" el caniche color canela de mi madre quien llego ladrando, esa cosita corrió hacia mí y daba saltos de alegría, era todo un encanto.

-no, Niña, deja en paz a Sebastián- decía mi madre sin mucha emoción mientras que jalaba a la Gran Danés de su correa –lo siento Sebastián, ella es una perra muy cariñosa- le dijo a Sebastián, mi madre tenía en su rostro una cara de diversión que no se la quitaba a nadie, en verdad que ella podía ser mala cuando quisiera.

Sebastián se quito las babas de perro con un pañuelo que le había dado mi padre, mientras que Ciel y yo nos retorcíamos de la risa por lo ocurrido con Sebastián.

-oye Ciel ¿Por qué Sebastián se molesto tanto con Niña?- pregunte.

-es que él detesta a los perros-dijo Ciel.

Con que era eso, en esos momentos una idea malvada se formo en mi mente, pero bueno, haría mi plan malvado para después… Sebastián pagaría por verme ignorado en todo este tiempo… en realidad solo quiero hacer molestar a Sebastián un poco.

Después del incidente con Niña, mis padres nos señalaron nuestros cuartos, esta vez Sebastián no estaría en el mismo cuarto conmigo ya que mi madre no lo quiso (como adoro a mi mami querida) pero lo malo era que el cuarto del demonio estaba al frente del mío. Les comento que nada interesante ocurrió ese día, mi padre le señalo toda la casa a Ciel y Sebastián.

La casa era grande, con ocho cuartos, cuatro baños, una sala amplia, biblioteca, cocina, comedor, porche, piscina en el patio trasero, entre otras cosas; estaba construida en una enorme colina en donde más abajo se encontraba la hermosa playa, solo tenías que subirte al muro de la casa (muro que no era tan alto) para ver la playa. ¡Oh! La playa era bellísima, con una arena blanca y un agua cristalina, como me gustaba nadar ahí, ese fue el lugar donde aprendí a nadar y ese fue el lugar donde… las olas siempre me llevaban.

La cosa se puso interesante la mañana siguiente de nuestro viaje, cuando fuimos a la playa. Esa mañana me había despertado muy temprano, acomode todo para salir a la playa ese día, desayune pero lo más raro de todo es que Sebastián ni Ciel salían de sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que me toco irlos a sacar de ahí, ya me imaginaba yo cual era la razón.

Primero fui al cuarto del Conde que estaba al lado de mi cuarto, no lo encontré por ninguna parte ¿será que se había escapado? No lo creo, Ciel no era de esa clase de personas. No tuve de otra que salir de su cuarto. Ahora solo quedaba revisar el cuarto de Sebastián, no tenía tiempo que perder, quería disfrutar este día, pero no sabía donde estaban los demonios. Abrí la puerta sin tocar y ahí me lleve una gran sorpresa, estaban Ciel y Sebastián vestidos con sus respectivos traje de baños.

Por poco me desmayo, ver a Sebastián vestido de esa manera era todo un deleite para los ojos, ¡Dios pero que guapo se veía! su torso al descubierto, dejando ver su piel blanca y lampiña, era algo que hacia que cualquier mujer por más recatada que fuera, no podría evitar tener pensamientos perversos sobre el demonio. Y es que se veía tan bien, su piel al descubierto era algo que no se veía todos los días, perfecto simplemente perfecto.

¡Ah si! Ciel tampoco se veía mal vestido de esa manera, el chico le lucia el traje baño azul oscuro que le había comprado, su piel blanca e igual de lampiña como la de Sebastián, resaltaba su traje de baño.

Ok, los dos parecían modelos sacados de una revista de traje de baños, Ciel no le molesto usar el traje de baño… en realidad, le daba igual. Y la cosa pasó igual con Sebastián, pensé que él se iba a molestar por tener que señalar la marca del contrato como también sus uñas, pero no lo hizo, nunca se quejo ni nada. Extraño, simplemente extraño.

Les dije que los estaba buscando como loca porque ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Y ¿saben que fue lo peor? que en ese momento fue que me recordé que yo no me había arreglado para nada aun.

Como yo de estúpida como siempre, pienso en que se arreglen todos y se me olvida arreglarme. Salí corriendo como una loca a mi habitación para ponerme mi traje de baño.

Treinta minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en la playa, hacia un calor infernal, colocamos nuestras sillas y sombrillas cerca de una colina rocosa.

-vaya, ese traje de baño le queda muy bien Señorita Katherine- dijo Sebastián quien había salido del agua para llegar hasta donde yo estaba. El demonio me desnudaba con la mirada lo que hizo que me sonrojara un poco y también porque el muy bastardo se encontraba mojado de los pies a la cabeza.

No le respondí el comentario anterior, mejor que eso, cambie de tema.

-¿Dónde están mis padres y Ciel?- dije viendo a otra dirección mientras que me acomodaba en la silla de playa.

-pues se fueron a buscar hielo para las bebidas-dijo el mayordomo sentándose al otro lado de la silla –y como le iba diciendo, antes de que usted me cambiara de tema, ese traje de baño la hace lucir muy bien- me miro de arriba para abajo y se paso ligeramente la lengua por el labio inferior como si yo me viera suculenta para él y tal vez podía ser verdad.

Me quede en silencio sin poder articular alguna palabra, Sebastián noto eso y una sonrisa lasciva se formo en su rostro. Sebastián se veía muy sensual así como estaba, con esa sonrisa tan provocativa, esa mirada tan penetrante y ese cuerpo mojado y desnudo, ahí fue cuando detalle que sus cabellos estaban mojados y alborotados mientras que se los acomodaba para atrás. Si boca se abrió un poco a ver eso y esta vez él sonrío mostrando sus perlados dientes.

Coloco su mano en mi vientre al mismo tiempo que su rostro se acercaba más al mío. Yo permanecí inmóvil ahí mientras que su cara se acercaba cada vez más. En ese entonces me recordé como el demonio me había tratado todo este tiempo, me dejo de hablar sin razón aparente y cuando le dio la gana me volvió a tratar como siempre, eso no se quedaría así. Reaccione a lo que estaba pasando y aleje a Sebastián quien me miraba confuso como si no entendiera mi comportamiento. Le dije que no me iba a soportar sus arranques de idiotez, ni que iba a permitir que me tratara bien cuando a él le diera la gana. Hubiera seguido hablando pero ocurrió algo en esos momentos y fue que el enorme Gran Danés de mi madre llego corriendo a donde estábamos y se le cayo encima a Sebastián.

El resto había llegado, mi padre quien llevaba un short azul con blanco más debajo de la rodilla, cargaba las bolsas de hielo, mi madre que llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza color violeta, tenía en sus brazos a la caniche y Ciel quien tenia una raqueta de tenis.

Estaba un con la cara roja y no puedo negar que el clima no era lo único que me hacía sentir calor. Así que me levante de la silla de playa y me fui en dirección al mar donde me metí y nade.

Nade, nade y nade, no se cuanto dure haciéndolo pero lo hice, hasta que hubo un momento en que pare y me quede viendo a los alrededores. Agua, agua y más agua, en ese entonces supe que lo que había hecho, era una locura. Estaba perdida, ya no veía la playa y me asuste mucho. Me quede ahí llamando a alguien pero nadie venia por mí, sabía muy bien que el que llegaría seria Sebastián pero no porque el quisiera sino porque Ciel se lo ordeno.

Dure un laaaargo tiempo esperando la llegada de alguno delos demonios… hasta que paso, sentí como alguien o algo, tomo mi pie y me sumergió al agua, me asuste mucho pero ese miedo se transformo en rabia cuando vi quien lo había hecho, era nada más ni nada menos que Sebastián.

Cuando lo me solté de su agarre y subí a la superficie. Sebastián también hizo lo mismo.

-¡¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?!- le dije estérica.

-pues eso mismo debería preguntárselo a usted, sus padres están preocupados por usted- dijo.

-pues yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo-le dije –ese no es tu problema, además tu tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado.

-¿yo? Pero si la inmadura fue usted- dijo mordaz.

-¡ay por favor! Deja de estar haciéndote el estúpido- le lance agua –tú eres el que primero me trata como si fuera la persona que más detestaras en el mundo y luego te la pasas intentando… hacer… "esas" cosas y cuando te pido una explicación tú ni siquiera sabes darme una respuesta coherente, porque si no te das cuenta, odio cuando me tratas a…

No seguí articulando palabras porque él me callo con un beso. Era un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas luchaban entre sí. Al principio intente resistirlo golpeando el pecho del demonio pero cada momento que pasaba se me hacía imposible no querer estar ahí con él. Nuestro beso, era un beso lleno de necesidad, sentía que Sebastián me necesitaba y no niego que yo lo necesitaba a él. Me sostuve de su cuello mientras que él me tomaba por mi cintura. No podía pensar bien, empecé a hacerlo cuando terminamos de besarnos.

Como ya se lo imaginaran, me volví a enojar con él, ya que, estaba intentando evadir el tema con el beso. Lo mire a los ojos, ojos que me miraban como intentando decir algo pero que no lograba descifrar.

-eres un tremendo idiota- susurre para luego separarme de él y salir nadando a donde quiera que fuera menos a donde estaba Sebastián.

Pensé que mi plan de alejarme de él funcionaria pero a cuando estaba a unos dos metros del demonio, sentí un calambre en mi pierna derecha lo que hizo que se me hiciera imposible seguir nadando así que con el miedo me hundí, el agua entro a mi pulmones y el pánico continuaba creciendo, escuche la voz de Sebastián gritando mi nombre y luego de eso perdí el conocimiento.

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis querías lectoras? Yo estoy muy bien y antes que decidan matarme, les explicare el porque de que no pude subir el capitulo ante, lo que paso es que estaba muy llena de trabajos de la escuela y la inspiración no me llegaba, lo siento en verdad por la tardanza. Las quiero un montón y les digo que quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho eso. Aquí esta el capitulo 20 de esta historia, es el primer fic "serio" que hago y me alegro que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo las quiero un montón y nos vemos pronto. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdón por durar tanto subiendo el capitulo, nunca abandone la historia, es solo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, este año salgo de las segundaría, falta poco para entrar en vacaciones así que ahí podre escribir más, en verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me sacaron una sonrisa, las quiero mucho.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

**Diabólicas Inspiraciones.**

**Capitulo 21: Besos y Mar.**

Miedo, eso fue lo que sentí minutos antes de perder el conocimiento, temí por mi vida, temí de dejar este mundo, esa fue la primera vez que tuve miedo de morir. Luego de ese enorme miedo, quede inconsciente.

Dure un laaargo tiempo así, hasta que por fin, comenzaba a escuchar algo, escuche voces que decían mi nombre pero había una voz que sobresalía de todas, era una voz conocida por mí, pero que en ese entonces no sabía de quien era.

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse más cerca, una era la de mi madre, otra de mi padre, la otra la de Ciel y la que se escuchaba más era la de Sebastián, ¿Sebastián? Si, Sebastián. Su voz sonaba como de quien intenta ocultar su preocupación, no podía creer que escuchaba de nuevo a Sebastián con preocupación en su voz.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba él, viéndome con mirada de alivio mientras que disimulaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Abrí mejor los ojos y lo mire bien, estaba todo mojado, si no supiera su naturaleza, pudiera decir que era un ángel.

Mi madre y mi padre me abrazaron muy fuerte, llenos de felicidad, mientras que las personas que estaban viendo aquel espectáculo se comenzaban a ir. Ciel me miraba con una cara de tranquilidad inmensa, por suerte su contratista no había muerto.

Sebastián me ayudo a sentar en la silla de playa, estaba peor que mi madre, no me dejaba de preguntar si me sentía bien y cosas así. Permanecí un largo rato ahí sentada, debieron ser como más de una hora. Mi madre y mi padre se les habían bajado el susto, y ya no estaban tan preocupados como lo estaban antes, Linda se encontraba a mi lado, sentada. No habíamos vuelto a la casa porque yo quería seguir disfrutando de este día a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Almorzamos ligero, solo nos comimos unos cuantos emparedados rellenos con la salsa especial de mi madre (receta que no les puedo contar porque sino dejaría de ser especial), al terminar, reposamos todos y luego como a eso de las dos de la tarde, ya una hora después, mi padre se fue a jugar voleibol de playa con Ciel y Sebastián. Mientras que mi madre se había quedado conmigo con su revista en la mano. Estaba aburrida, así que decidí caminar por la playa, mi madre al principio no quería que me levantara dela silla pero a la final cedió y me marche para caminar toda la bahía.

Era una hermosura, nunca me cansaría de caminar en ella, la bahía era enorme y un gran espectáculo de la naturaleza. Los colores y las formas eran una maravilla, el paisaje parecía sacado de la obra de arte de un pintor. Camine hasta donde se encontraban los negocios de los comerciantes.

Les cuento que en el transcurso de esa caminata hasta los negocios, fui victima de dos tipos de mirada. La primera era de lujuria por parte de los hombres que estaban en la playa y la otra mirada era de… no se como explicarla, es la clase de mirada de que usa cuando vez algo raro, esa mirada de "¿y esta loca de donde salió?" y se muy bien porque me miraban así, era por la simple razón de que cargaba un pentagrama en mi pecho, ni mi madre se había puesto así cuando lo vio por primera vez, solo lo vio y dijo "_esta genial",_ aunque no puedo negar que había uno que otro individuo en la playa que le gustara mi "tatuaje".

Pase por los negocios y hasta por el enorme bar en donde muchos se reunían. Tuve que soportar unos comentarios desagradables por parte de los borrachos, eso no importaba mucho, lo que en verdad me molesto fue cuando uno de esos borrachos se intentaron sobrepasar conmigo.

Me dieron una nalgada, en serio que eso me hizo molestar, quería agarrar a golpes a ese desgraciado, no soy la clase de mujer que le gusta que un hombre le toque una nalga, es tan repugnante eso. Ya me iba a dar la vuelta para golpearlo pero no contaba con que Sebastián ya estuviera agarrando de la muñeca al hombre que me había dado la nalgada, ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?, no lo había visto.

-Señorita, perdóneme por llegar tarde- me dijo serio, sus ojos reflejaban ira, apretó la muñeca del hombre e hizo como si se las fuera a partir –esto te enseñara ha no tocar lo que es mío- eso ultimo se lo dijo al hombre, quien estaba gritando por el dolor. Los demás hombres estaban asustados mientras que el sujeto sufría.

-Se…Sebastián- dije asustada, me daba miedo sus ojos llenos de ira –es suficiente, no lo hagas, no es para tanto.

Él soltó al hombre para luego darle una fuerte patada. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, las personas nos estaban comenzando a ver, me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo más allá del rompe olas, habíamos entrado a una parte de la playa donde no se encontraba muchas personas, solo unas cuantas. Ahí fue en donde él me soltó.

-Se…Sebastián- susurre viéndolo a la cara –calma.

-le seré sincero, si no me hubiera detenido, le hubiera partido el brazo a ese hombre- susurro molesto.

-Sebastián no es para tanto- le dije aun con algo de miedo.

Me miro con esos ojos demoníacos haciéndome acordar que él no era humano, acerco su rostro al mío y tomo mi mentón, para luego levantar mi cara.

-me molesta cuando alguien que no sea yo… la toque –abrí los ojos como un plato, me dejo sorprendida lo que dijo.

Me soltó y se calmo un poco. Suspiro profundamente y miro a las palmeras que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia. Se veía calmado, como si lo que había ocurrido antes nunca hubiera pasado, escuche que había susurrado algo así como "_no se lo que estoy haciendo", _no se a lo que se refería y ya me sentía incomoda por estar en ese lugar sin hacer nada y con ese silencio que ya se estaba formando.

No sabía que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, lo invite a que me acompañara en mi recorrido por la bahía, cosa que acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dije que no debió actuar de esa manera, que me pudo meter en graves problemas y todo eso, él se disculpo y luego los dos quedamos en silencio mientras que seguíamos caminando por el lugar.

Me quede viendo el hermoso mar que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

-este mundo tiene muchas hermosas- dijo Sebastián, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿de donde eres no tienen algo así?- pregunte divertida.

-pues, mi mundo es muy diferente al de ustedes, los humanos… muy diferente- dijo él embozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto?

-mucho.

Quedamos un largo tiempo en silencio viendo el mar, en ese momento me recordé de un lugar en particular que me gustaba ir, era un lugar hermoso que estaba más allá al frente, entrando a el bosque de palmeras.

Tome la mano del mayordomo y le pedí que me acompañara. Él se sorprendió por la acción que hice (de tomar su mano), pero me acompaño. Entramos al bosque de palmeras, parecíamos dos niños jugueteando, los dos reíamos. En esos momentos Sebastián parecía tan humano. Correteamos entre el lugar (tengo que admitir que fui una estúpida por no llevar sandalias, los pies me dolían un poco por las piedras de mayor tamaño así queque tenia cuidado), a lo lejos pudimos escuchar el sonido de agua. ¡Bingo!

Caminamos unos metros más y llegamos a pie de una cascada. No había nadie en el lugar, era todo nuestro. Ese siempre fue mi lugar secreto cuando iba para allá. La cascada no era tan alta y la fuerza del agua era la indicada para nadar sin tener que preocuparse por ser llevado por la corriente.

Escale con la ayuda de Sebastián y llegamos a la parte de arriba de la cascada.

Él estaba maravillado con eso. Pero creo que se asusto cuando me eche un chapuzón, salte desde la parte de arriba y caí en el agua. Le grite que saltara cosa que hizo y se dispuso ir a nadar hacia mi dirección.

Nadamos en círculo y luego quise flotar, cosa que hice. Pero Sebastián me tomo en de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. El sonrojo se adueño de mis mejillas, él me miraba con afecto en sus ojos, poso un pequeño beso en mi frente y me agradeció argumentando que hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y bese su nariz, para que él luego hiciera un cómico gesto con ella. Los dos rompimos en carcajadas, nos miramos a los ojos y él acerco su rostro al mío. Lo único que se escuchaba era en sonido del agua, se acerco a mí y… me dio un dulce beso en la boca, no duramos ni medio segundo así, fue un beso rápido, él se alejo de mí y se salió del río.

Yo sentía vergüenza, no saben cuanta, intente decir su nombre pero las palabras no me salieron. Él me dijo que ya debíamos regresar, no me miraba, pensé que se había arrepentido de besarme, ¿Quién lo entendía? En un momento se la vive acosándome y en el otro me da un beso y me coloca un escudo de indiferencia a mi persona.

Él y yo volvimos por el mismo camino, en la entrada del camino, nos encontramos a Ciel y a mis padres, quienes nos esperaban. Supongo que Ciel sabía donde estábamos, es lo más normal ya que me podía encontrar por la marca del contrato (o uso sus súper poderes de demonio).

-Ciel, tenías razón, estaban aquí- dijo mi padre -¿Cómo lo sabías?

-ellos me lo habían comentado- dijo Ciel, cosa que era mentira.

Les preguntamos que hacían ahí a lo que dijeron que ya era hora de volver, mi padre tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas en el pueblo.

Volvimos nuevamente a nuestro lugar en la playa, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos (aunque Sebastián tuvo uno que otro problema con los perros ya que no dejaban de empujarlo y jugar con él), caminamos hasta la casa en donde lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha, dure mucho tiempo así, pensé en todo lo que había pasado hoy, fue un día llenos de muchas emociones, por poco moría ahogada, Sebastián me beso, me trato indiferentemente después de eso, no me gusta que me trate así, blablablá.

Salí de la ducha, me puse una franelilla blanca de algodón y unos shorts negros, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al patio trasero donde tendí mi ropa, para mi sorpresa me encontré con Sebastián quien miraba el atardecer desde el piso de madera de la casa.

Me comento que la ropa que llevaba me quedaba bien, los colores subieron a mis mejillas. Camine hacía donde él estaba y me senté a su lado. Dijo algo así como "_este contrato parece más bien, vacaciones_", sonreí por eso, a pesar que estaba algo molesta por lo de hoy, me sentía cómoda ahí.

El demonio se estiro los músculos y no pude controlar las ganas de agarrarlo y colocar su cabeza en mi regazo, cosa que hice. Él quedo con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que hice, pero a la final embozo una sonrisa en sus labios y me miro con dulzura, susurro algo así como "_se siente bien", _duramos un largo rato de esa manera, no sabía porque lo hacía, no debería estar así con él, no estaba bien, él era un demonio, yo no le gustaba, pero yo no tenía la culpa de sentir lo que sentía por él.

Agache mi cabeza, mi nariz toco la de él, nuestros labios se rosaron, entrecerré los ojos y lo bese en la boca, a los pocos segundos, ese beso se volvió mucho más apasionado, él me tomo de mis cabellos y los comenzó a acariciar mientras que nos seguíamos besando.

Pero bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto así que mi madre me llamo desde adentro, me separe de Sebastián y entre, lo había dejado ahí, él me miraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, aparte su mirada de la mía.

Llegue en donde estaba mi madre, le pregunte la razón por la que me llamaba y en residí la noticia más desagradable que me pudieron haber dado…

-hija, los hijos de tu papá vendrán mañana- dijo mi madre sin emoción alguna.

Genial, ahora me tocaba interactuar con esos seres, no es que me cayeran mal… bueno si, me caen mal, pero ¿Qué se le hace?, Ahora me tocaba tener que soportarlos… Dios dame paciencia.

**Holaaaa :D muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, perdón por la tardanza, espero que no estén molestas conmigo, en fin, en verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, es tan lindo. Sobre las personas que leo sus historias, no se preocupes que las leeré, lentamente, pero las leeré y dejare un comentario cada vez que lea algún capitulo de sus historias, en verdad gracias por el apoyo y espero que aun sigan ahí. No se les olvide comentar (se aceptan amenazas de muerte y cosas así) en verdad muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
